The Bonds of Sisters
by Blackat489
Summary: INUYYH xover She left them behind, but when evil became a threat to their lives, she came back.
1. Prolouge

Hey everyone. This is my very first ever fanfic, so if it sucks I apologize. This is a crossover cause I think they are like the best ever so, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho Characters pouts but I do own the vampire rebel monkeys of the rebellion. Muhahahah cough I need to work on that.

Chapter 1: Prologue

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The tearstained face of a young girl could be seen running through the underbrush of the dark, Forest of Inuyasha. She was wearing a black kimono with white trimming that was torn in several places from her run. Black hair so dark it puts the darkness of the night to shame, hung down her back in a loose braid. Tears continued to fall from her brilliant silver eyes, as she held tighter to the two squirming bundles in her arms. Looking behind her there is a young boy, looking about a little older than the girl, running, holding a bundle trying to keep up with her. He had short black hair and was wearing a black haori. Looking into his black eyes, she gave him a worried look. He gave her a look of reassurance then he continued running. While she was looking back at him, she failed to notice the tree root sticking out of the ground ahead. She fell with a scream and twisted around to her back as to not land on her fragile cargo. The young boy ran up quickly beside her. He knelt down by her side.

"Are you ok?" he whispered

"Yea, but do you think they heard me," she whispered, fear evident in her voice. Right after she said that voices and footsteps were heard coming toward them. The boy grabbed the girls hand and pulled her up.

"Come on we have to go befo….."before he could finish a huge demon with purple skin and three eyes burst through the trees

"Ha I have found you, you won't get away this time," he said in a deep booming voice.

He ran toward the children and reached out to grab the girl. The young boy pushed her out of the way and under a patch of bushes.

"You have to run," he whispered to the frightened girl.

"But I don't want to leave you" she silently exclaimed with more tears coming to her eyes at the thought of leaving her best friend from birth behind.

"You have to, you have to think about them." He said pointing to the two sleeping bundles in the young girl's arms.

"Yea but what about her, she'll be in danger if you go" she replied meaning the other sleeping bundle in the young boy's arms. "I should take her, so she will be safe."

"No, if you have to carry all three of them then you will be slowed down, I'll take good care of her." He reassured, tucking the light blanket more snugly around the girl.

She nodded being very trusting of her friend.

"When I distract him you run the other way and don't look back…ok?" he whispered

"But I don't want to leave you" she repeated but less forcefully. She knew it was useless, his mind was made up and she couldn't change it.

"Just go I'll be fine," he whispered getting ready to run. She hugged him from behind. He turned slightly toward her and smiled. He turned back around and disappeared through the bushes.

He ran out of the bushes and stopped a little ways in front of the demon.

"Hey, stupid I'm over here!" he yelled then ran off in the opposite direction than the bushes with the demon in tow shortly behind.

"Be careful," she whispered after his form and then she took off in the opposite direction the boy had taken, tears flowing heavily down her face again

Once she was away from the cover of the bushes, another demon jumped out beside her from the trees he had been behind.

"And were do you think you are going?" he asked in a high squeaky voice. She looked up and saw a huge green demon with pink and blue poke-dots. She turned to run away when the demon appeared in front of her.

"Now don't try to run away," he said in a mocking voice.

She tried to run the other way but he blocked her way again. She was getting tired of him blocking her way so she did the only thing she could think of to do. She screamed and it was loud. The demon covered his ears and backed away a little wanting to get away from the noise. When she saw that he was distracted she ran as fast as she could in her original direction. Not caring were she went, she just ran away. What she didn't realize was that her screaming was a bad idea. That is until she heard loud footsteps coming her way. Running faster, with speed she didn't even know she had, she franticly started looking for a hiding spot.

"I can't let them get me," she repeated over and over to herself. 'I have to do what mommy told me too.' she thought as she looked down at the little sleepers and got even more determined.

While running she broke through the trees into a clearing. The clearing was empty except for an old wooden well in the center of it.

When she spotted the well one thing ran through her mind. 'Hiding place'. She ran toward the well and looked down it. It was dark and looked deep, so she started to have second thoughts, but the sound of trees breaking, feet stomping, and the rough arguing voices of her pursuers getting closer made her forget all about her fear and sit on the side of the well.

Just before the demons burst through the trees into the clearing, she jumped, holding tighter to the bundles in her arms, into the dark depths of the well.

-/-

She closed her eyes and waited for the pain from the landing to come. However, the pain never came and the voices of the demon became faint and disappeared all together.

When she felt ground under her feet, she kept her eyes closed and didn't move, waiting for the demons to find her and for the voices of them yelling back to their comrades that they found her. But, nothing happened. There were no voices so, she slowly opened her eyes.

Looking around she found herself at the bottom of the well. She checked the children and made sure they were all right. Then she looked up, expecting to see the faces of the demons, but to her surprise, there wasn't any demons. There wasn't even a sky. There was a dark wooden roof and that was all.

She laid the, still sleeping, children down on the bottom of the well and tied their blanket together at the ends then puts it around her neck. Picking the children up again she placed them in the hoop of the blanket and started looking for an easy way to climb up. Finding crakes in the wall that went all the way up to the top, she started to climb.

Reaching the top the girl pulled herself over the edge and fell over on to her back in exhaustion. Panting softly she slowly picked herself up and shakily walked toward the door. Stopping short she placed her ear to the door and listened for any sounds. The voice of a woman talking to someone was heard. Sliding the door back slowly, as not to attract attention, she peered through the small opening. A little ways from were the small house was a grown woman with short black hair and brown eyes talking to an elderly man in priest clothing. The woman looked kind and there was a certain loving look in her eyes that made her remember her own mother. At those thoughts, more tears came to her eyes but she fiercely wiped them away and concentrated on the task at hand. Making up her mind she slowly pushed the door closed again and sat back beside the well. Sitting back she waited.

After a while she got up and walked toward the door. Listening again, she heard nothing so she opened the door slowly. Looking out she saw that the woman and man had both left. Opening the door wider, she crept out and looked around shortly.

Walking back inside the small house, she walked over to the sleeping forms. Kneeling down beside them, she pulled back the blanket from one of them revealing a small sleeping baby girl that had dark black hair, that seemed to be blue in a the light, with a few silver streaks. Smiling softly, she took a necklace out of her pocket and held it up. On a gold chain, there was a deep red rose. When it was held up, it began to glow as well as a necklace around the older girl's neck.

Slipping the necklace around the little girl neck, she picked up both girls and walked out the door of the small house. Walking quietly and quickly to the door of what looked like to be the main house, she gentle place the black haired child down, there were some definite changes. The silver tips that had once adored her hair were gone. Taking a note out of the folds of her kimono she places it by the sleeping girl, she gently kissed her on the head with fresh tears coming to her eyes.

"Goodbye" she whispered softly, then she got up swiftly, with the other girl still in her arms, she knocked on the door loudly and ran away not looking back.

-/-

After running for a long while, the young girl slowed down to a walk. When she stopped all together, she looked around at the strange place that she found herself in. She was in a nice looking housings area. Looking in the window of the nearest house, she saw a middle aged woman with medium length brown hair sitting at a table. Looking into her eyes, she could see the same kindness and loving expression that the other woman and her mother had.

Ducking down from the window, she uncovered the child from the blanket. This girl had dark brown hair with a few streaks of dark blue. She took another necklace out of her pocket. This one was of a water droplet instead of a rose. When she held it up it too lit up in response to the glowing necklace around the older girl's neck.

Placing the necklace around the little girl's neck, she took a second note out of her pocket and placed it in the blanket around the girl. She picked up the little girl and took her to the door step of the house. Pulling the blanket back once more to bid the young child farewell, she saw that there were some changes in the little girl as well. Her blue streaks were gone.

Smiling sadly the young girl leaned down and kissed the child on the head "Goodbye" she whispered again for the second time that night.

She stood up, knocked loudly on the door, and hid in the hedges near by.

Shortly after she hid, the door opened and there stood the woman that she saw through the window. The woman looked down and gasped loudly when she saw the sleeping child. She then picked child up.

"Were did you come from little one" she asked in to the night. When she got no response she retreated back in to her home.

Wiping her tears away with her hand the little girl headed back to the first home that she had visited.

-/-

Once she reached the first house, she quietly snuck back in to the small house that had the well inside. Walking down to the well she looked down it and wondered if it would take her back to her home. Deciding to take a chance, she sat on the side of the well. Before she jumped in, she turned around and looked at the door that led out of the house.

"Goodbye, sisters," she whispered with that said she turned back around, closed her eyes, and jumped in to the well, with tears heavily flowing from her eyes again.

-/-

Landing softly on the bottom of the well, she looked up and was greeted bye the dark night sky littered with stars. Listening closely to area around the well. She heard the sound of forest animal but that was all. Taking a chance she started to climb up the side of the well. Once she was close to the top she peeked over the edge and looked around at the empty clearing. Pulling herself out of the well the little girl walked swiftly out of the clearing and back the way she had come.

After a little while of walking she came to the area in the forest were she and her friend had split up. Walking in the direction that he had went, she followed the path of knocked down trees and up grounded dirt. She guessed that all the damage had been caused by the huge demon attempting to follow her friend through the low underbrush.

Following the path of destruction for what seemed like hours the young girl was starting to loose hope in finding her friend. Sitting down by an uprooted tree the young girl rested. She closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when a short cry nearby caused her to open her eyes. Looking around the young girl searched for the source of the noise. The cry came again and she turned her head sharply toward the tree. Climbing over the tree the young girl saw, lying between that tree and another one, was the little girl that her friend had been carrying. Climbing down beside her, the young girl picked up the little girl and cradled her, lightly singing a lullaby to her that her mother used to sing to her. With all the events of the night catching up with her, the young girl slowly drifted off to sleep, with the little girl settling down back in to a peaceful sleep in her arms.

-/-

Rays of light flowing through what little tree there were left of the area, is what woke the little girl from her nights restful sleep. Stirring the girl got up and started to retract her footsteps trough the forest back toward the well.

Coming upon the trees the separated her from the clearing, the young girl was about to walk trough when she heard yelling coming from in the clearing. Hiding behind a tree the girl looked around the trees in to the clearing. There she saw a ton of demons all scouting around the area. Turning back around swiftly she walked slowly, as to not attract attention, away from the clearing in some random direction.

Once she thought she was far enough away from the clearing she started to jog, then broke in to a run.

When she ran until her legs were soar and it was hard to breathe, she slowed to a walk and looked around. While she was walking she heard voices coming from the trees ahead. Walking up slowly she saw a group of men in black cat suits and different colored armor sitting around talking.

Looking down at the girl in her arms the young girl crouched down, moved the blanket back and looked upon a little girl with black hair that had dark red streaks. Taking a necklace out of her pocket, that had a red flame at the end of it, she held it up and it too, like the other two, lit up. Placing the necklace around the girls neck she took a third note out of her pocket and placed it in the blanket. Looking down at the girl she saw that her hair had lost the red streaks like the other two.

Picking up a rock, she stood up and looked at the men again. She threw the rock at the opposite side from were she was. Just as she thought they would they all jumped up and got looked toward were the rock landed. Acting quickly she placed the girls down close to were the men were and quickly ran away, leaving her last and final sister behind.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

So how was that? Plz tell me in your reviews.


	2. Future

Just to clear a couple things up, that last chapter was suppose to be a flash-back prologue type thingy. You'll find out of what later on. Any way, here is chapter 2 hope you like it.

Chapter 2:

"INUYASHA, SIT!!!" could be heard throughout the forest, followed by a loud bang.

"Inuyasha, stop being a jerk," yelled a dark haired girl that seemed to be very angry. "I have to go to my cousin's house for summer vacation or my mom will make living at home very unpleasant." she said more quietly, trying to calm down.

"fmh fm hmf fhmfmh" Inuyasha mumbled from the ground.

"What was that, I didn't hear you?" she said, a little too calmly.

Inuyasha pulled his face out of the ground "I said, you told me that, but you didn't say why you were taking Sango with you." He growled out

Kagome rolled her eyes "I did to tell you, my mom said I could bring a friend. You're out of the question since you attract too much attention as is. Miroku is a definite no cause I don't feel like having to bail him out of jail the entire summer for sexual harassment charges, and there is no way I am taking one of my phycotic-match-making-upsessed friends from my time with me for a whole summer. So that only leaves Sango," Kagome explained slowly "and she was my first choice any way." She mumbled afterward.

"Kagome you wound me," cried Miroku as he put a hand over his heart dramatically. "I would never sexual harass anyone in your time." He claimed and made a mental note to find out what 'sexual harassment' was later.

Kagome gave Miroku a look that said 'and why should I believe you' then she turned around to a dark brown haired girl that could only be Sango.

"Do you have all your stuff together Sango?" she asked calmly.

"Yes Kagome, I'm ready to go." She replied as she lifted Hiraikotsu on to her back.

"Ok then, lets go" Kagome replied happily.

"Hey were do you think your going" yelled Inuyasha as the spell finally wore off and he could get up.

"Inuyasha, don't tell me I have to go over it again," she replied rolling eyes and continued walking.

"Hey don't walk away from me bitch," he yelled as he walked toward her.

"I…nu…ya…sha," she said in a deadly calm voice.

"umm…yea.." he said some-what hesitantly, backing up slowly.

"SIT!!!" she yelled fire flaring in her eyes. "My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me, you stupid jerk get it through your head!!" after she said this she turned back to Sango "Lets go."

"Sure Kagome," she replied then started walking toward the well at Kagome's side.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kagome and Sango walked through the forest toward the well in silence.

"Umm…. Kagome?" Sango said breaking the silence that had settled since they left the boys.

"Yes Sango," she replied looking over at her friend.

"I've been thinking. I thought that only you and Inuyasha could go through the well, so how am I going to be able to go with you to your time?" Sango asked

"Oh well I asked Keade about that, she told me that since I can get through and can take my bike and bag through too, then I should be able to take people too." She answered.

"Should be..? Does that mean your not sure if it will work?" Sango asked looking a little more unsure about the whole idea.

"Oh don't worry so much Sango, it'll be fine." Kagome said while giving her friend a reassuring smile but 'I hope' rang through her mind.

"Ok Kagome, I trust you." Sango replied. Then continued walking toward the well.

Once they go to the well Sango stood by the side and looked down in to the darkness of it. 'I'm still not sure if this is going to work.' She thought, then she looked over at Kagome and saw a look of doubt on her face for a second but then it was gone.

"You ready to try it now Sango?" Kagome asked grabbing Sango's hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be Kagome" she replied

"Ok then, lets go," she said as she sat on the edge of the well. "We'll jump on three, Ok."

"Alright, lets go," she replied joining Kagome on the side of the well.

"one….two….THREE!!!" they counted together, then they both jumped in to the well and were surrounded by the light blue twinkles in the darkness that lead from the past to the present.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Once there was ground under their feet again Sango looked up and saw that there was a roof over them, instead of the clear blue they had seen in the past. 'It must of worked' Sango thought happily

"Awesome, it worked Sango," Kagome exclaimed "this is so cool."

"I'm happy that it did," Sango replied as she followed Kagome's example and started to climb up the ladder.

Once they were at the top Sango followed Kagome up the stairs and out the door of the well house. Kagome took Sango over to the main house and then inside.

"MOM!!!I'M HOME!!!!" Kagome yelled as she walked into the kitchen, to see her mother washing dishes. "Hi Mom," Kagome said as she hugged her mom.

"Welcome home honey," she replied as she hugged her back. Looking past Kagome, she saw a young girl with, what looked like a huge boomerang on her back, standing there looking a little uneasy.

"Kagome dear, who's your friend?" she asked motioning to Sango.

"Oh yea, sorry I forgot," Kagome replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"Mom this is Sango she's from the feudal era, Sango this is my mom, she's a great cook." Kagome introduced

"Nice to meet you." Sango said, bowing slightly.

"Nice to meet you too." Kagome's mom replied while smiling warmly.

"Well Mom I am going to take Sango up stairs to get her ready to go." Kagome said as she pulled Sango toward the stairs.

"Ok honey," she replied going back to doing the dishes "dinner will be done in a little while."

"Ok." She called from the top of the stairs.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Kagome, why do I have to weir this?" Sango called from the bathroom.

"Because, you can't go around in your armor and carrying weapons in this time," Kagome explained trying to get the door open. "you have to dress like everyone else.

Sango please just come out." Kagome begged and made a pouting noise.

"Ok, fine," she said as the door slid open to reveal her wearing a pair of black pants with dragons along the bottom and a black shirt with a red dragon on it. These just happened to be some old cloths from Kagome's rebellion ages that still fit her and Sango.

"See Sango you look great," Kagome said "and they fit you great. I knew that we wore about the same size."

"Thank you, Kagome." Sango said turning a bit red from the compliment.

"Ok then, lets get some things packed and I can teach you about the things from my time until dinner." Kagome said while walking over to her closet.

"Sure, I'll help." Sango offered and followed Kagome over to the closet.

"Thanks," Kagome replied while she pulled out two big suit cases from her closet. "let's get started."

After a little while of packing the girls were finely done Kagome started to show Sango what things were and how they worked. Sango was a fast learner so they got through the things quickly.

While Kagome was showing Sango how to work the TV. they heard a noise coming from Kagome's backpack.

"What do you think it is?" Kagome asked as they crouched down by it.

"Lets find out." Sango replied while reaching for the top of the bag. When she pulled it back, a red blur came out of it and headed toward Kagome.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed as she held the young kit in her arms. "What are you doing on my bag?" she asked

"When you were busy fighting with Inuyasha I couldn't get you attention so I went in to your bag looking for some chocolate and I found some and I ate it then I got sleepy then I fell asleep and then I woke up and you asked me 'why I was in you bag' and then I said.." Shippo said in one breathe then went to take another but Kagome stopped him.

"Ok Shippo I heard you." Kagome said while smiling.

"Hey Kagome were are we?" Shippo asked finally looking around and noticing Kagome's room.

"We're in Kagome's time Shippo," Sango said sitting beside Kagome. "I guess you get to come with us to Kagome's cousin's house then."

"Really?!?!" he asked toward Kagome excitedly.

"I guess it does Shippo." She replied

"KIDS DINNER!" was heard from downstairs.

"Coming Mom." Kagome yelled.

"Hey Souta, Hi Grandpa," Kagome said to her brother and grandfather as the trio came in to the kitchen "mmmm Mom what smells so good?" Kagome said as she sat down with Shippo on her left and Sango on her right.

"It's…..Kagome who is that?" her mom asked as she noticed Shippo.

"Oh this is Shippo, he was asleep in my bag and he got transported he as well as Sango." Kagome explained as she tried to see around her mom into the pot to see what it was.

"Hey sis, who's that?" Souta asked pointing to Sango, who was staring at Souta with a blank look on her face.

'He is about Kohaku age' Sango thought as she looked at him.

"Sango this is my little brother Souta," Kagome said and put a comforting hand on Sango's back.

"Nice to meet you Souta." Sango said slowly with a small smile on her face

"and this is my Grandpa." She continued pointing to her grandpa.

"Nice to meet you too." She relied bowing slightly.

"Grandpa, Souta this is Sango, she's a demon slayer from the Feudal era." Kagome finished.

"Hiya, Nice to meet you." Souta and Grandpa said at the same time.

"Time to eat." Kagome's Mom said as she set the dishes out on the table.

"ODEN!" Kagome yelled and started to eat her food.

Everyone else sweat dropped and just started eating as Kagome was getting seconds already. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence beside Kagome's load chewing and the slit clatter of the dishes.

After dinner, everyone headed to bed, because tomorrow was going to be a very busy and tiring day.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

So was that any good? Sorry if it wasn't that long. The YYH characters will be in the next chapter I promise. Well review Plz.


	3. Cousin

Hello everyone. This is chapter 3. I'm sorry to everyone that read the wrong chapter 2 I put up by accident. But I fixed it and put the right one up.

I also forgot to write about my wonderful reviewers so here they are:

Darkness-Angel-2004: Thanks. You'll find out who the kids are in later chapters.

Yusuke's Angel: Yea, I was almost in tears when I was typing that. I'll update soon

Cute Miko: You'll find out what the whole thing was about in later chapters.

Dark Inu Fan: Thanks. You may be right, or you may be wrong on the whole guessing thing. You'll have to wait and see.

Ok, well thank you all for reviewing. Now on with the story.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Chapter 3: Cousin

Just a little before dawn, like she is use too, Sango stirred from her sleep but didn't open her eyes 'Hmm I'm nice and warm' Sango thought 'I don't want to get up yet, these 'beds' the people from this time sleep are extremely comfortable. I can see why Kagome want to come back here all the time,' she snuggled deeper in to the blankets. 'and it is so peaceful here too.' She added as she listened to the light snoring of Kagome in the next bed. 'The best thing of all is that I don't have to worry about demons attacking while we sleep.' She thought as she fell back to sleep.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" 'That stupid alarm clock. I don't want to get up yet, it's too early.' Kagome thought as the alarm clock went off.

"DIE DEMON" was heard followed by a loud crash from across the room. 'Was that

Sango?' Kagome sat up and saw Sango with her pillow in hand looking at, what used to be her alarm clock, on the floor by the wall in pieces.

"umm….Sango, what happened?" She asked getting up from bed and walking over the broken clock.

"I was sleeping and that demon started screaming, and I couldn't get to my weapons so I hit it with my pillow." She replied sheepishly.

"Sango that's not a demon, it's the alarm clock. It wakes people up when they want to be woken." Kagome explained

"Oh" was Sango's oh so intelligent reply as she turned ten different shades of red. "I'm sorry Kagome; I didn't mean to break it." She apologized as she went to help pick up the pieces.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Shippo asked as he woke up and saw Kagome and Sango picking something up.

"Nothing Shippo, it's just time to get up that's all." Kagome replied

"Don't worry about it, we had to get up any way." She whispered to Sango as she dropped the broken clock in to the trash. "Come on; let's go get something to eat before we leave."

"That sounds like a great idea, I'm starving." Sango replied and followed Kagome down to the kitchen with Shippo in her arms.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Stupid mom making me clean the damn house while she messes around with her friends" Yusuke mumbled to himself as he cleaned up his house. " She only tells me this morning that my cousin is coming to stay with us for the summer, I CAN'T BELIEVE HER." Yusuke yelled.

-/-Flashback-/-

"Yusuke wake up." His mom said as she tried to shake him awake.

"mmmm…five more minutes." He said and turned away from his mother.

"Fine then we'll do this the hard way." She mumbled as she walked back out of the room.

She came back in with a glass of ice water in her hand and walked up to his bed.

"I'll give you one more chance to get up Yusuke." She said while putting the glass above his head.

"No, leave me alone." He said as he snuggled deeper in to his blankets.

"Suit yourself." She said as she poured the water on his head.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!! THAT WAS COLD!!" he yelled as he fell out of bed.

"I told you to get up, but you wouldn't listen." She said matter-of-factly. "I'm going out."

"Whatever," he said as he went into the kitchen and got in to the fridge.

"Oh yea, Yusuke," she said as she was about to go out the door. "Your cousin and her friend are coming over to spend the summer here. Be a dear and clean the house up a little and clear out the guest room, then pick them up at the train station at 3 O'clock. Ok bye." She said as she went out the door.

It took a moment for all that she said to sink in and when it did..

"WHAT!!!!" he yelled and went to the door, but his mom was already gone.

-/- End Flashback-/-

"Now I'm stuck here cleaning and I only have two hours left." He grumble as he started doing the dishes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I wonder if Yusuke is home," Boton said out loud to herself, as she flew toward Yusuke's home on her magic oar. Koenma once again needed Yusuke for a mission and Boton was sent to find him.

"There's his house, now lets see if he is home." She said coming to a stop on the sill of an open widow. Looking inside she found herself in the living room of Yusuke's house. She looked around and didn't see him anywere.

She was about to leave when she heard grumbling coming from the kitchen, followed by splashing water. Looking in to the kitchen she saw Yusuke…..doing the dishes?? She rubbed her eyes and looked again and sure enough it was the real Yusuke. The Yusuke that had to be forced to do anything and everything, was doing the dishes. Boton then fainted from the shock.

Yusuke turned around when he heard a noise to find Boton out cold on the floor by the door.

"Oh crap," Yusuke said as he walked over to Boton. " Yo, Boton, wake up." He said as he shook her. She slowly opened her eye and looked at Yusuke.

"hmmm..Yusuke. I just had the weirdest dream," she said sitting up "I came here and you were doing the dishes. Kinda funny huh?" she said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Yusuke looked back at the sink full of water and sweatdropped "Yea, funny." He then helped her up and lead her in to the living room. "Why are you here any way?" he asked as he sat down.

"Oh yea, come on Koenma needs to see you." She said while opening a portal and pulling Yusuke through.

"Hey wait, I can't…" he tried to say but before he could he was in Koenma's office. "go." He finished.

"It's about time you showed up Yusuke, even Kuwabara got here before you did." Koenma said from his desk.

"Yea, Urameshi." Kuwabara said from the couch.

"Shut up toddler, and you too." Yusuke replied hitting Kuwabara on the head and he sat down.

"I'M NOT A TODDLER!!" Koenma screamed from his desk at Yusuke who seemed to be unaffected.

"You want to start something, Urameshi." Kuwabara said as he put a fist up threateningly.

"That's not much to starts with, you monkey." Hiei said coldly from the shadows.

"Shut up shrimp." He yelled turning round to Hiei.

"I don't see why you call him 'shrimp', he's not short any more." Yusuke added in a bored voice.

"Shut up Urameshi" he yelled back.

"What was it that you called us here for Koenma?" Kurama asked from were he was leaning on the wall, trying to stop the fight that was bound to happen.

"Right," Koenma said as he calmed. "you have a new mission."

"NO no no, I have no time for missions right now." Yusuke said

"What is so important that you can't put on hold and go on a mission." Koenma said getting a little irritated.

"My cousin and one of her friend are coming today to spend the summer with us and I have to go pick up them up from the train station in," he looked at his watch "IN FIVE MINUTES!!!" he cried "Boton open a portel to the train station and hurry, if I'm late my cousin will kill me." He said as he ran through the portal.

The other three guys stood there stuned before they followed behind him through the portal. As they were going through the portal one though went through all their heads 'who is this cousin of his that can make the great Yusuke so afraid.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Is it just me or are my chapters getting shorter and shorter as I go along? Hiei is going to be taller in this because I wanted him to be. Well any way, here is chapter 3. The next chapter will be longer. I promise. Until next time. Don't forget to review.


	4. Meeting

Hey everyone. I sorta had my first ever case of writers block, but thankfully it was only temporary. However, thanks to a helpful reviewer, I was able to over come it. I made another mistake I accidentally put the wrong title up for chapter 3 so I will change that too.

Reviewers:

Dark Inu Fan: Thanks for the piece. It pushed me in the right direction to this chapter.

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: Here's you update.

Thank you reviewers.

And just a side note:

'Blah' thoughts

'**Blah' **is Kurama telepathic

'_Blah**' **_is Youko telepathic

'Blah' is Hiei telepathic

Well without further ado, HERE'S CHAPTER 4: Meeting

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Chapter 4: Meeting

'Gotta hurry up, gotta go faster' was running through Yusuke's mind as he ran down the platforms of the train station. 'If I'm late I might as well dig my grave right here and wait to be buried.' He thought as he ran faster toward the platform that his cousin was coming off.

When he got to the platform, the train was just coming to a stop and he heaved a sigh of relief. "Whew, I'm not late" He said aloud as the other guys caught up with him.

"What's….with….the rush….Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked with his hands on his knees,trying to catch his breathe.

"I would also like to know." Kurama said, though he didn't look tired at all.

"Well my cousin and one of her friends are coming to stay with us for the summer and my cousin has a temper like you wouldn't believe," he said as a thoughtful looked came over his face followed by one of great fear. It disappeared soon after it had came and he looked back toward the train were the passengers were just getting off. Not seeing his cousin, he turned back to his friends. "If I had gotten here late she would have been so mad," Yusuke shivered at this thought.

"Your cousin must be pretty strong to get you so worked up," Kuwabara said arrogantly "I bet I could take him." He finished and started doing punches and kicks around on the platform.

"Ha. Yea right my cousin is probably one of the weakest people I know, and weren't you listening, she's a girl." Yusuke said and laughed at the look on Kuwabara's face when he realized he was talking about fighting a girl, which was against his code.

-/- Kurama's POV-/-

I was barely listening to the conversation going on around me because I was having one of my own.

'_Why are we still here?' _Youko asked in an annoyed voice.

'**I would like to see this cousin of Yusuke's. They must be an extraordinary to be able to cause him to rush like that.' **Kurama replied in a calm voice.

'_Wutever, I say it's pointless. And by the looks of it so does Hiei_.' He replied and then I looked over at Hiei I notice that he looked quiet annoyed and the only reason he was still there was the only reason I was. To see this cousin of Yusuke that is making him act like this.

At this point, I tuned back in to the conversation to hear Yusuke say his cousin was a girl.

'_A girl huh?_' Youko said as he heard this new piece of information. '_Maybe we can stay a little longer._'

'**I should have figured that would spark your attention**.' Kurama replied dryly.

"Do you have a problem with girls Yusuke?" an anonymous voice sounded from behind Yusuke stirring me out of my thought. I looked over at Yusuke and notice the color drain form his face and he slowly turn around to reveal a beautiful ebony haired girl that had the most brilliant blue eyes that I had ever seen. I looked her over and found that she was wearing a pair of tight fitting dark blue jeans and a forest green shirt with a silver fox embroidered on it. She had an annoyed look on her face.

'**_Beautiful_**' Youko and I said at the same time.

-/- Regular POV-/-

"Umm…hehe….hi Kagome." Yusuke stuttered looking at the, innocent looking young girl, in slit fear. "S..so.. how long have you been there?" he asked backing away slightly.

"Long enough." She said sweetly. "Now answer. Do you have a problem with girls?" She added again stubbornly, a serious look on her face.

"No?" he asked more than said, a little uncertain.

A silence passed over. "Ok, then." She said suddenly switching from serious to extra cheerful. "Like I could ever be mad at my wittle cousin." She said in a voice you would use when talking to an infant and pinched his cheek.

Yusuke sighed in relief and visibly relaxed. 'Man, I though she was really mad' Yusuke thought in relief. He looked at Kagome and saw her looking behind him at his friends "Oh hey guys, this is my cousin Kagome Higurashi. Kagome these are my friends."

-/- Kagome's POV -/-

"Hello, my name is Shuichi Minamino but my friends call me Kurama. Nice to meet you." The cute red head said as he extended his hand. 'Cute? Did I just call him cute?' she thought as she extended her hand in return.

"Nice to meet you too, Kurama." I replied, while blushing slightly. 'He is very handsome.' Ran through my head as I looked in to his deep green eyes, just for a second then looked away quickly. 'What did I just think? Bad Kagome, don't think those things'

"That's Hiei. He doesn't talk much." Yusuke said pointing to the shorter one of the group, but not by much, dressed in all black with gravity defying hair.

"Hn" was all he said

"I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara and I think I'm in love," the tallest one that had orange hair and wasn't the nicest thing to look at grabbed my hands in his. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

-/- Regular POV -/-

Everything was quiet then there was a shout of "PERVERT" followed by a loud slap. The next thing they knew Kuwabara was on the floor unconscious; while Kagome was mumbling about perverts being everywhere she went. Yusuke was on the floor laughing. Kurama had a small a small smile on his face. Hiei just stood off to the side, and if you looked very very close, you could see the side of his lip curved slightly upwards but was gone the next second.

Once Yusuke stopped laughing he turned to Kagome.

"Hey weren't you suppose to bring a friend with you?" he asked as he looked around her, making sure he didn't miss her friend.

"Oh, she went to get our bags." She said and looked toward the luggage line. "I was suppose to bring you over to help with the bags." She said as she walked away.

Yusuke just stood there for a second, but when Kagome sent him a look over her shoulder, he followed her, dragging Kuwabara behind him. Kurama followed him with Hiei close behind.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Kagome said to just look for our bags, then pull them off the moving thing and wait for her to bring her cousin back." Sango said to Shippo as they walked to the 'luggage line' as Kagome called it.

"Yea this is going to be easy." Shippo boasted as he puffed out his chest.

"There's one of Kagome's, and another one. There's one of Shippo's, and another one of Kagome's. Wow, Kagome sure does pack a lot of stuff." Sango said as she pulled the bags off the moving thing, followed by the two suit cases filled with shampoo, soap, and other necessities. "Oh there's mine, and Shippo's and another one of Kagome's." she counted off as she pulled them off. "Hmm now were Hiraikotsu?" she asked to herself. It took a while for Sango to convince Kagome to let her bring it. It wasn't until Sango refused to go without it that Kagome agreed.

She looked around again and saw Hiraikotsu coming down the line. On top of several other bags. There were people trying to get their bags and such out from under it but they couldn't lift it. Giggle slightly Sango walked over and lifted Hiraikotsu up with ease from a heavily built man that was trying to lift it unsuccessfully. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience." She said as she walked away. The people stared after her in shock at how small she is and how she was able to lift that huge thing with ease.

Sango walked back over to Shippo, who was sitting by the bags, on the bench. "Kagome still not here yet?" she asked looking around and placed Hiraikotsu next to the bags.

"Nope not yet." Shippo answered anxiously as he, too, looked around.

"Don't worry, she'll be here soon." Sango reassured.

Sango sat down next to Shippo and rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

-/- Sango POV -/-

"Yo baby," a deep rough voices said, causing me to open my eye. There was a group of about nine big brawly men standing in front of me.

"Need help with these sweetheart?" one of them asked, pointing to the bags,

with an odd look in his eyes. The rest of them were looking me over with the same look Miroku gave me whenever I came back from bathing with Kagome and was still wet or whenever I was in my slayers suit.

Getting agitated at them looking at me like that, I was about to smack them a couple times. Then I remembered that Kagome told me earlier that I couldn't cause harm to anyone in this era unless they tried to harm me first. She called it self defense or something along those lines. So gritting my teeth, I just closed my eyes and laid my head back again. The next thing in knew I was being haled up but my shoulders from were I was sitting.

"Don't ignore me bitch." The man that had spoken said as he gripped my shoulders tighter.

"Take you hands off me if you know what's good for you." I said in a calm voice not flinching once. This seemed to anger him more cause he just pulled me closed to him and tightened his grip.

"I think someone needs to teach you some manners," he snarled in my face. "Right boys." He directed to the others standing behind him who all let out a chorus of 'yes sirs' and 'you got that right'.

Turning around to Shippo, who was hiding behind one of the suit cases, I said "Shippo go find Kagome." He turned to me and was about to argue. "Just go." I said more forcefully, and then he started running. When he was gone, I turned back to the man holding me. "This is the last time I will tell you," I said coolly. "Take your hands of me or else." I finished and stared him in the eyes.

"Or else what? You'll slap me to death?" he mocked as him and the rest of them cracked up laughing.

"No," I stated calmly "I'll do this." And with that I slammed my palm up in to his jaw, making him release my shoulders and go flying back a little ways, before colliding with a bench, unconscious. The rest of them looked from me to the fallen man and back again.

They got an angry look in there eyes and they all started charging at me. 'This is going to be fun' I thought as I got in to a fighting stance.

-/- With Shippo -/-

Shippo was running toward the place that he could smell Kagome's scent. 'I hope Sango's ok' ran through his mind as he ran faster. 'I smell demons around Kagome!!' he thought and started running faster. 'Hold on Kagome I'll save you.' He thought as he ran faster between peoples legs and around luggage in a dark blue and red blur.

When Shippo finally caught sight of Kagome, she was turning around and walking toward the direction of the luggage line.

"KAGOME!!!!!" he yelled when he was close enough and when she turned around he plowed in to her stomach, knocking her over.

"SHIPPO!!!" Kagome exclaimed and prided him from her stomach. "What are you doing? Where's Sango?" Kagome questioned looking toward the way Shippo came to see if Sango was following.

Shippo took a deep breathe and Kagome prepared herself for what came next.

"Me-and-Sango-got-the-bags-like-you-told-us-too-then-we-waited-for-you-to-come-and- then-there-guys-came-up-and-were-talking-to-Sango-but-she-ignored-them-then-they-got-mad-and-one-of-them-grabbed-her-and-she-told-him-to-let-her-go-and-he-wouldn't-so-then-she-told-me-to-find-you-and-then-I-left-and-then-I-heard-the-men-yelling-and-then-I-found-you." He took a breathe then yelled "AND I THINK SANGO'S IN TROUBLE!!!" At that, Kagome ran off with Shippo in her arms, in the direction that Shippo had come from, and were cheering and chants of 'fight' were coming from.

Yusuke and the rest stood there for a second trying to process what the little kid had said the first time, then Yusuke took off running after her with Kurama behind him, flowed by Hiei, then a newly awakened Kuwabara.

-/- Hiei's POV -/-

We were following the detective's cousin when I sensed a demon approaching. I looked in the direction that it was coming from and saw a dark blue and red blur slam in to the detective's cousin. It turned out to be a kit that was wearing a pair of baggy blue pants and a dark blue shirt with a fox embroidered on it identical to the woman's. The kit started talking faster than I could keep up with. I was about to tell him to stop his babble when he stopped and took a breathe.

"AND I THINK SANGO'S IN TROUBLE!!!" The kit yelled and I had to stop myself from cringing. After that, the woman ran off in the direction the kit had come from. 'How does this woman know a kit?' I asked myself. At that, I tried to get in to her mind. But when I tried, I was repelled by a barrier. 'What?!?! How can she repel me?' I exclaimed mentally then sped up. 'I will question her later'

When we came to a group of humans crowed together and cheering about something, the woman pushed herself through the crowd with the detective following. When Kurama and I got to the front what I saw almost made my eyes widen. Almost. There was a human woman, with dark brown hair put up in a high ponytail wearing a pair of black jeans and a red shirt that said 'Leave me alone' on it in black writing, in the middle of the circle of people. There were four men unconscious on the floor with five more circling her. 'wow' ran through my mind. 'Wait! What did I just think?!?!' I yelled in my head then I pushed those thoughts out of my head and looked back at the fight.

-/- Regular POV -/-

The group pushed though and saw Sango standing in the middle of a circle of five guys with four other guys unconscious on the floor.

"We must help the damsel in distress!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he tried to walk forward. But he was blocked by Kagome putting her arm out blocking his way.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," She said and kept her eyes on the fight. "She can take care of herself and she wouldn't be to happy if you did that." She continued.

They looked back to the fight to see one of the men charge at Sango from behind and grabbed her shoulder. Then she grabbed his hand and flung him over her shoulder in to one of the other men that were coming forward. Then she sent a kick in to the gut of the third man and then punched him sending him falling backwards unconscious. The forth and fifth came at her at the same time and she jumped up and did a spin kick right in to the side of there heads, knocking them out. The first two got up and saw all of their friends out cold and ran.

The crowd started cheering and started to disperse then Kagome walked up to Sango.

"Good going," she said and gave her a high five. "but next time try not to fight. You attracted a lot of attention." She scolded playfully.

"I tried not too, but they kept pushing it," she defended "and besides they started it. I just finished it." She finished looking behind Kagome to the shocked faces of the four teenage boys behind her. Kagome saw her looking and walked over to them.

"Sango this is my cousin Yusuke Urameshi." She said pointing to Yusuke. "and these are his friends." She said motioning to the other guys behind him.

"Guys these are my friends Sango and Shippo." She said as she pointed to each one of them. "Now that introduction are done and over with, I think we should grab our bags and get out of here." she said a little nervous.

"What's with the rush?" Yusuke asked as he grabbed a couple bags and a suit case.

"Oh nothing, it's just that the security guards are coming this way and they don't look happy." She said as though it were nothing them picked up a bag herself.

"That's a good idea." Kurama added then picked up two bags and a suit case.

"What are security guards?" Sango whispered to Kagome as she picked up two bags and Hiraikotsu.

"I'll have to tell you later." She whispered. Then she looked up at everyone to see if they were ready. "RUN FOR IT!!!!" she yelled then took off running with Shippo on her shoulder, Sango at her side. The boys looked after them as if they were nuts then behind them at the angry guards, then they followed after the girls. Running down the platform, toward the door.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Man that took a long time to write. Like I said earlier I had temporary writers block. I'm sorry. Also the fight scene sucks but I'm not good at writing them. I wrote this one longer though. I'm happy about that. Well review Plz.


	5. Demons?

Alright here's another chapter. Da da da dummm. I am in a great mood right now so yea I am motivated to write. 'rolls up sleeves' Sorry it took so long.

Reviews:

Dark Inu Fan: lol. You'll get to see Kagome's skill a little bit later on. It'll say what is with Shippo's tail in the nextchapter.

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: I'm trying to get these chapters up as fast as I can, but it takes forever to type the things.

souless one: welcome!

Ryukotsusei: Thanks. Here's your update.

Darkness-Angel-2004: I will and even if you are my sister that doesn't mean I have to spoil the story for you. :P

Thank you all.

'Blah' thoughts

'**Blah**' is Kurama telepathic

'_Blah_' is Youko telepathic

'Blah' is Hiei telepathic

-

Chapter 5: Demons?

"That was close." Yusuke said, a little out of breathe, when the group came to a stop a couple of blocks away from the train station.

"You…could…say…that…again," Kuwabara panted out before he fainted.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, feeling a little guilty for having caused them to have to rush like that. "She didn't mean to attract so much attention. Right Sango." She said as she elbowed Sango lightly in the ribs.

"Yes, I am very sorry." she said sincerely toward Yusuke. She turned toward Hiei and Kurama, her sincere face went cold, and she started glaring at them. 'What is Kagome's cousin doing with demons?' she asked herself. 'I thought that there were no demons in this time. I need to talk to Kagome about this.' She looked out the corner of her eye at Kagome and saw her ever present smile but her eyes were slightly unfocused, as though she were thinking.

While Sango was trying to figure out the answers to her questions her felt someone trying to get in to her head. Being a demon slayer, her father taught her about mind reading demons and how dangerous they could be. He taught her how to notice if they are invading her mind. He also taught her how to put up defenses and to block the eye of nosy demons. And that exactly what she did. She increased her defenses and glared toward the spiky haired demon with even more heat. She saw a slight look of shock and anger pass his eyes before it was replaced with a cold glare.

'SHE BLOCKED ME! That's the second time today that my Jagan has been blocked by a human. A human WOMAN at that!' Hiei thought as he increased his glare on Sango, but she didn't cower away like most humans would. Instead, she increased her glare to match his. 'She doesn't know what she's getting herself into' he thought smugly as he reached his hand toward his sword underneath his cape. 'I'll just kill that annoying bitch and get it over with.'

Before he could get the chance, Kurama spoke.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced. This is Hiei and my names Shuichi Minamino, but you can call me Kurama." Kurama said, trying to break the tension he felt between the groups, as he extended his hand.

Sango took her glare away for Hiei and rested it on Kurama. She looked down at his hand as if it was a poisonous. Then looked back up at his face to see him giving her a warm smile. She increased her glare on him then turned on her heel and walked away.

"Uh stay here for a sec I'll be right back." Kagome said as she ran to catch up with Sango. Shippo looked after her retreating form then back to the three sets of eyes, since the fourth one was still unconscious, that were on him.

"Umm I better go help Kagome." He said nervously as her ran off after them.

"Why is your cousin have a demon with her, detective?" Hiei asked once they were out of hearing range. Since he couldn't get into their minds he'd have to figure things out the old fashion way, asking.

"I dunno, I was wondering that myself." Yusuke said seriously as he looked in the direction they had went. "And what was up with her friend? I don't think I have seen anybody that didn't fall victim to your 'charming' ways Kurama or a girl who could kick butt like that." He continued as he got a thoughtful look. "Besides grandma that is" he mumbled afterwards.

"I don't know Yusuke." Kurama said thoughtfully. "Did you find anything with your Jagan Hiei?" He questioned looking toward the silent Hiei.

"No, they repelled me." He stated coolly but on the inside, he was furious.

"THEY WHAT!" Yusuke exclaimed, as his jaw fell open in surprise. Hiei just glared at him in response.

"There is something odd about your cousin and her friend." Kurama stated thoughtfully.

"Yea Urameshi, they feel weird." Kuwabara stated from the ground, were he had just woken up.

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked.

"Your cousin's friend has a lot of sadness around her, and I don't mean just a little either, her whole aura is sad. Your cousin feels like my spirit energy but more pure and a little different." He said as he had his hand on his chin like he was thinking. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Hm. The monkey actually said something useful for once." He stated coolly.

"I'm not a monkey, shrimp." Kuwabara retorted, as he got up in Hiei's face.

- With the girls at the same time -

"Sango, wait up!" Kagome yelled as she ran after her. "What was that all about?" she asked as she caught up with her.

"Their demons Kagome," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I thought that there were no demons in this time. What if they're dangerous? What if they want the jewel?"

"I know they're demons," She said simple "but if my cousin brought us around them then they must not be harmful. He would never put me or any other innocent person in danger intentionally." She reasoned.

"Yea but the spiky haired one tried to get into my mind. If they were friendly then they wouldn't try to pry." She whispered urgently.

"I know he tried the same thing in the train station. We'll just have to make sure we keep our guard up and just cause they pry doesn't mean their bad, just nosy." She said back with a smile. "Now come on lets go back before they come for us. Knowing Yusuke if I'm gone for too long he'll send a search party." She laughed and started walking away.

"Ok Kagome I trust you." Sango said as she came up beside her, but she wasn't entirely certain. "But if they try anything, they're gone." She added and made a slicing motion with her hand over her neck. They both burst out laughing as they came to the boys to see Kuwabara and Hiei arguing. Kurama was trying to break them up and Yusuke was leaning against a nearby fence with an amused look on his face. Kagome cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Did we miss something?" she asked amused.

"Nothing at all, their always like this." Kurama answered as he gave up trying to get them to stop.

Kagome looked over to Sango and jabbed her head in the direction of the boys. Sango sighed and walked over to the group.

"I apologize for my earlier behavior." She said through clenched teeth, bowing slightly.

"It's no problem at all...Sango was it." Kurama said with a smile.

"Ok well now that all the intros are done and over with lets get to my house, these bags are getting heavy." Yusuke said as he adjusted the bags in his hands.

"That a good idea lets go." Kagome said as she walked off with Sango and Shippo.

"She's here for half an hour and she thinks she can lead and boss me around." Yusuke mumbled as he started walking behind them. The rest of the boys picked up their bags that had been forgotten for the time being, and started after him.

- Feudal Era -

"KIRARA, BRING ME ANOTHER FRUIT!" Inuyasha yelled from in Kaede hut. After the girls had left and he found out that Shippo went with them. Inuyasha got furious and went to pick a fight with a random demon. Lucky for him he found one. Unlucky for him he found Sesshoumaru. Lets just say he can't even breathe deeply without being in pain. Since he can't move, he has been using poor Kirara as his personal slave. Miroku had helped him at first but then grew tired of it and is now some were in the village flirting with girls and asking them his famous question.

"HURRY IT UP DAMN IT!" he yelled again. Kirara was also growing tired and she rolled her eyes and dropped the fruit in his hand.

"It's about time, man you're slow." He said as he bit in to the fruit. That was the last straw for Kirara. She jumped on Inuyasha, making sure to land on one of his injuries, and hit him in the face with her paw. She then jumped off him and out the door, her nose held high in the air.

"Hey, what was that for. GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha yelled when he tried to get up but fell over again in pain. "KIRARA!"

Kirara just kept walking as if she didn't hear him and when she got to the edge of the village she ran.

She wanted to get to he mistress. She hated it when they were apart. When they were, she had no one to scratch her in the right spots or to sleep with, and since Shippo went with them, she didn't have any one to play with either. After a while, she got to the well and jumped on to the side. She looked down the well with sad eyes. She missed her mistress so much.

"What are you waiting for?" an anonymous female voice said from behind Kirara, scaring her out of her mind. She turned around sharply to see a cloaked figure standing by the well. The only thing Kirara could see of the figure underneath the cloak were bright silver eyes shinning down at her. She was about to transform into her bigger self when the figure pushed her off the side of the well, in to it.

"Your mistress needs you." The figure whispered before Kirara was engulfed by the light blue twinkles in the darkness. Before her vision of the figure was completely gone, a breeze picked up and blew the figures hood away from the lower half of her face to revel pale skin and a small smile. Then she disappeared into darkness.

-Yusuke's house -

"Oh this feels so good." Kagome said as she flopped back on one of the beds in the guest room. "It's been a long trip. I am so tired."

"I agree. I love these beds. They are way more comfortable then the beds back home." Sango said as she, too, flopped down on her bed. "I could really get used to this"

"You make it sound like you sleep on the floor or something," Yusuke said from the door.

"And you should know better than to ease drop on people." Kagome said in a stern voice as she sat up on the bed.

"I wasn't ease dropping I was coming to tell you I had to go take care of something at my job and just happened to over hear." He stated simply.

"Ok well we are going to finish unpacking and then I am gunna show them the park." Kagome said as she continued putting cloths into the dresser and closet. "We will more than likely be there the rest of the day so just meet us there."

"Yea whatever." Yusuke said, rolling his eyes.

He walked out of the room and in to the living room.

"Ok Boton, take us to the toddle so we can get this done and over with." Yusuke said as Boton made a portal.

She had shown up a little while after they had arrived and said that Koenma wanted to see them immediately. Luckily for them Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were all in the room when she popped out of nowhere. So they didn't have to explain anything.

All five of them walked through the portal and came out in Koenma's office to see him pacing back and forth on his desk mumbling things to himself.

"Koenma sir the detectives are here." Boton said after a couple minutes of waiting.

"Oh thank you. It's about time. This is really important and you're off playing with your cousin." Koenma ranted as he still paced.

"Well if it's such an emergency then why don't you tell us what it is toddler?" Yusuke said in a cocky voice.

"I'M NOT A TODDLER YUSUKE!" He screamed. He took a deep breathe and sat down. "Ok you have a new mission."

"I figured that much." Yusuke mumble. Koenma stopped talking and just glared at him then went on.

"A couple years ago sightings of a mysterious cloaked figure started coming up. We sent some scouts out to find out about it but all they found out was that it was female and that's she didn't want to be bothered. The scouts had a hard time keeping tabs on her so we left her be. We did do much about it since she didn't seem hostile. She usually was only seen in one of these four areas but we didn't think much of it." He said as four pictures appeared on the screen. Two looked to be of schools, there was one of a housing area, and then one of a shrine.

"Hey that's our school." Kuwabara yelled and pointed to one of the school pictures.

"And that's the housing area Keiko lives in I believe." Kurama said motioning toward the second picture.

"Hmm…" Yusuke said as he studied the pictures closely.

"What is it Yusuke?" Kurama asked coming up behind Yusuke.

"This shrine looks familiar," He said "but I just can't place were I've seen it." He started thinking back to try to place it.

"We better hurry up Urameshi or that cute cousin of yours might get mad." Kuwabara said as he got a dreamy look in his eyes.

"THAT'S IT!" Yusuke yelled suddenly causing everyone to jump. "That's the shrine that my cousin lives at!"

"Hmm…that's interesting. Anyway a couple of days ago reports started coming in of sightings of her being in Ren-kai and Makai. The thing we're worried about is that she got through the barriers without us noticing." He brought up a small thing of papers and hid his face behind them. "The latest report was put in today and it was at a train station in Ningenkai. The scouts claimed to have also felt several demon auras around her but none of them could be seen."

"Did you say at the train station?" Kurama asked

"Yea that's what the scouts said. Why?" Koenma said looking at the paper still.

"We were just at the train station picking up my cousin." Yusuke said "We didn't feel any demons." 'Besides the one with my cousin that is.' He thought. The boys had decide not to tell Koenma about the demon with Kagome until Yusuke questioned her about it.

"The scouts said they had to concentrate to the point of getting a head ache to be able to sense them." Koenma said reading more of the paper. "I fear that she may be bringing demons from Makai through the barrier for who knows what purpose." He finally put the paper down so they could see his face. His face was serious and stern. "I want you guys to find her and question her about the demons and her intentions."

"There is a slight problem with that." Yusuke said

"What's the problem? Don't tell me you lost your powers!" Koenma wailed and started screaming about the world being over and his dad killing him.

"NO! It's not that. It's my cousin. She is very curious and no matter what I do she will find a way to follow me if we go looking. She'll be in danger." Yusuke said in hopelessly.

"Well then find ways around it. You need to find this girl." Koenma almost yelled.

"It's not that simple." Yusuke mumbled as he sat down on the couch.

"Well I'm making it easier for you," Koenma said as he flagged over George and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and ran out of the room. A couple minutes later the doors opened again to reveal George and a man with long black hair falling freely down his back. He was wearing a pair of black loose jeans and a black muscle shirt. He looks like any other teen in Ningenkai except his extra long hair and his unusual bright silver with black specked colored eyes. They walked in to the room and the man went and stood in front of Koenma's desk.

"Can you tell me what is so important that you had to drag me away from my search?" the man yelled. "I almost had her and you had to come and call me away."

"Calm down Ryuun. It was for a good reason, I swear." Koenma stated from hiding halfway under his desk. He came up slightly when Ryuun backed off some. "These are the Spirit Detective that I told you about." Koenma said as he motioned to the four boys watching the scene unfold. "Boys, Ryuun will be joining you on your search. He has been tracing this girl for about two years now so he knows more about her than anyone else does." Koenma stated as he started heading toward the door.

"What do you mean 'he's helping us'?" Yusuke asked. "We can take care of one girl by ourselves."

"Urameshi what are you saying? We can't fight a girl!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Finally catching up with what had been going on.

"I meant what I said Yusuke." Koenma said as he opened the door. "And if it comes down to it you might have to fight with her Kuwabara." Koenma mumbled before he left the room.

The boys were all standing in the room looking at the door Koenma had just exited. They all pretty much had the same thought on their mind. 'How did we/I get into this?'

"Stupid toddler." Ryuun and Yusuke mumbled at the same time. The looked at each other then smirked. They were going to get along just fine.

-

Whew, that was long. This is like ten pages. I didn't know I could type that much. Just a note to all you Kuwabara fans out there, I'm sorry if you don't like me being mean to him. I sorta have to make the story work. And to all you Inuyasha fans I didn't mean to make him be a jerk I just had to. I'm very sorry. Plz review. I'm running out of reasons to write this so I need people to give me a boost of confidence.


	6. Encounters

Hello everyone! I am so happy now because of all you reviewers. Thank you all very much. Just a note Ryuun is my own made up character

Reviewers:

Ryukotsusei: Thanks.

Darkness-Angel-2004: Yes, I know I am evil. I am updating right now so yea.

Dark Inu Fan: the mysterious hooded figure will be revealed later on. What kind of story would it be of Kagome didn't get involved? I'll try to keep it good but no guarantees.

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: Thanks. Here's your update. Let's just say that when the hooded person was seen Kagome wasn't in the area and some times not in the same time.

Lonelylulaby: Ok I'll keep going. Just don't get mad at me. I'll keep my confidence al long as I can. Thanks I tried to make it good.

Tigermage: Thanks. I can't believe it either. But I will go on what reviews I do have.

Shabopo: I've noticed that too. I don't get why that is though.

shadow miko: lol. I'm typing as fast as it can.

Thank you all very much.

'Blah' thoughts

'**Blah**' is Kurama telepathic

'_Blah_' is Youko telepathic

'Blah' is Hiei telepathic

-

Chapter 6: Encounters

- Mystery POV-

'I CAN'T BELIEVE HE BLEW ME OFF AGAIN!' I thought furiously as I walked down the street. Yusuke and I had a date scheduled for around 3-ish but when I went by his house, he wasn't there. I had thought that maybe he had forgot and was some were around town but I have been walking for a while now and there was no sign of him. 'When I find him I'm gunna smack him in to the next century.' I thought. I looked around at were I was and found myself at the park. I was too caught up in being angry with Yusuke that I didn't watch were I was heading.

While I was thinking of all the different ways I could torture Yusuke, I heard a short scream followed by the sound of crying. I walked toward the sound and came upon a little boy with auburn hair. He was wearing a pair of black baggy pants and a dark blue shirt with a fox embroidered on it. He was holding his bleeding knee at the bottom of the slide.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I came closer to the kid. He looked up sharply and looked a little afraid.

"It's ok I'm not gunna hurt you." I said softly. "My name's Keiko. What's yours?" I asked as I bent down to his eye level.

"Shippo." He said timidly.

"That's a nice name. What happened?" I asked as pointed to his knee. He sniffed then looked at me.

"I went down the slide and when I got to the bottom I hit my knee." He said, still holding his knee.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" I asked. He looked at me skeptically at first but then nodded his head. I went forward slowly and looked at his knee. It wasn't a deep cut but he could use a bandage.

"Are you here alone?" I asked as I looked closer at his knee. He shook his head.

"My friends are over there." He said while pointing toward the lake.

"Well then let's take you too them, ok." I said as I stood up. He nodded his head and stood up. When we started walking, I notice he was limping.

"Does your knee hurt?" I asked. He puffed out his chest and pushed his shoulders back.

"No. I'm tough." He said proudly in a voice that was deeper then his real one. I laughed lightly behind my hand.

"Yes you are." I agreed as we continued walking. We were walking for a couple minutes, because I didn't want to walk too fast since he was hurt, when we came to two girls about my age sitting on a blanket. The little boy, forgetting about his injury, jumped at one of the girls.

"KAGOME!" He cried as he latched on to the girl, apparently named Kagome. 'Hmm that name sound familiar, and that girl looks familiar. But were have I seen her before?' I thought as the Kagome started talking.

-Regular POV-

"Shippo what's wrong?" Kagome asked once she prided him from her stomach. He took a deep breathe and Kagome braced herself.

"I-was-playing-like-you-told-me-to-and-I-went-down-the-slide-and-I-fell-and-I-hurt-my-knee-then-the-nice-lady-came-and-she-told-me-her-name-was-Keiko-and-she-asked-my-name-and-if-I-was-ok-then-she-asked-me-if-I-was-alone-and-I-said-no-then-she-asked-me-if-it-hurt-but-it-didn't-because-I'm-strong-then-she-took-me-here-to-you.."He once again said in one breath. Kagome took a second to register all this, then she looked toward the girl the was standing off to the side. 'Hmm she looks familiar.' Kagome thought as she looked at Keiko. Kagome picked up Shippo and walked over to Keiko.

"Thank you for bringing Shippo back. My names Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said as she extended her hand.

'Higurashi? Higurashi! I know who she is!' Ran through Keiko's head when Kagome introduced herself.

"Kagome!" Keiko yelled excitedly. "It's me! Keiko Yukimura!" she finished. Kagome's eyes were confused at first but then they were filled with recognition.

"Keiko!" Kagome squealed then she attached herself to Keiko in a fierce hug. Keiko hugged her right back.

"I haven't seen you in so long. What are you doing here?" Keiko said/asked.

"I'm here visiting Yusuke for the summer. This is so cool now we can catch up. I missed you so much." Kagome replied as she let go of Keiko. Someone cleared their throat behind them and they turned to see Sango and Shippo looking at them amusement.

"Oh I'm sorry you guys. Keiko this is Sango and Shippo. They came with me to visit Yusuke." Kagome said as she pointed to each of them.

"Nice to meet you." Sango and Keiko at the same time. They smiled at each other.

"Come sit with us. We have a lot to catch up on." Kagome said as she pulled Keiko toward the blanket. They sat down and talked causing Keiko to forget her anger toward Yusuke. For the moment anyway.

-With Kirara-

Kirara jumped out of the well and in to the well house. She looked around and noticed that the door to the house was slightly open. She slipped out and followed the scent of her mistress to a black river with a bunch of speeding demons zooming past on it. She followed the scent to a large building with many people walking around. She followed it on to one of the demon moving things that looked like a centipede demon and in to one of the rooms. People came in to the room and she jumped out the window and on to the top of it. The thing started moving and she ducked down low to the top of it. The smell was fading, but she could still follow the scent of her mistress. She's find her soon.

-Feudal Era-

Inuyasha had, by some miraculous event, managed to get up and was following Kirara's scent. 'When I get a hold of her….' He thought as he grew closer to the well. 'I should go get Kagome while I'm at it. She doesn't need to be in her time for three months, and she defiantly didn't need to have Sango there.' He thought as he moved closer to the well. He came in to the clearing to see a figure sitting on the side of the well.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded as he drew Tetsusaiga.

"That is none of your concern." The figure said in a cold feminine voice. "I'd advice that you leave Kagome and Sango be. It's in your best interest if you do." She finished as she stood up.

"I can do what ever the hell I want." Inuyasha yelled in an aggravated voice. 'Who does she think, telling me what to do?' He thought.

"This is your only warning Inuyasha." She said as she turned toward the well.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded. But the figure didn't answer. Instead, she jumped up and into the well. Inuyasha looked on in anger then ran forward and found that the well was empty. 'How did she get through?' He thought. 'That doesn't matter. She can't tell me what to do.' And with that, he jumped down the well, but he was not surrounded by the blue sparkles. Instead, he landed on the bottom of the well.

"WHAT!" could be heard all throughout the forest. Everyone that knew Inuyasha knew that he was very angry and started moving away from were the yelling was coming from.

-With the boys-

"So what all do you know about this 'mysterious' girl?" Kurama asked Ryuun as they came out of the portal in the deserted part of the park.

"She has a major attitude problem for one." Ryuun said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "This one time I called her woman, because I don't know her name, and she threw a bolder at me. It's a good thing I am good at dodging, or I'd be a pancake right now." He said with amusement in his eyes

"She can only be found if she wants to be, which really sucks. She is very good at hiding her aura. The only way the other scouts know she's even there is because they see her." He continued in a cool voice.

"The other scouts? Does that mean you can find her aura when she's hiding it?" Kurama asked walking by his side.

"Well it took me a couple months, but I finally found a way round it." He stated proudly. "But she can still sneak up on me sometimes though." He added, mocking sadness.

"Hey weren't your eyes silver back in the office?" Kuwabara asked bluntly and completely off the subject. Everyone looked at Ryuun and sure enough, his eyes were no longer silver. Instead, they were black.

"Oh yea. Don't mind that. My eyes sometime change to silver when I am agitated." He said as though they were talking about the weather.

"Let's get back to the subject." Hiei said some-what annoyed. He was still mad about the earlier events.

"Oh ok. Well she doesn't talk much." He said. "With words anyway." He added offhandedly.

"What does that mean?" Yusuke asked them from up ahead, were he was looking for his cousin.

"Its means that if your bugging her she won't tell you that you are she will throw random object at you or try to kick your face in." He said in amusement when he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara look at him in disbelief.

"That sounds like Kagome, and Keiko for that matter, when they get mad." Yusuke said. "Even Kagome's friend Sango." He added as he thought back to a little while earlier before they had gotten to his house.

-Flashback-

The group was a little ways from Yusuke's house.

"Yo, Sango!" He called. "Why don't you let me carry that?" He asked as he reached for Hiraikotsu.

"I've got it." She said shortly and walked faster.

"Come on, a girl like you can't carry that thing for long without getting tired." He continued but what he failed to notice was Sango stiffen and Kagome shake her head and mumble 'he shouldn't have said that'.

"Are you saying I'm weak Yusuke?" Sango asked stiffly, her back to him.

"No I'm saying that you're a girl and girls get tired easily." He stated simple as he reached for Hiraikotsu again. He failed to notice Sango's fist coming toward his head until he was on the ground sporting a nice new bruise on his cheek.

"What the hell was that for." Yusuke yelled as he got up. Kuwabara was on the floor laughing. Kurama was off to the side, by Kagome, watching the scene unfold. Hiei was standing next to Kurama looking annoyed.

"Does that show me as weak or tired Yusuke?" she asked calmly. Yusuke looked at her like she was crazy then over to Kagome.

"Are you just gunna let her do that?" He asked helplessly. He couldn't do anything to her since she was Kagome's friend and he didn't want to provoke her wrath too.

"You brought it on yourself." She stated simple as she and Sango walked away. Yusuke just hung his head and walked after them. 'I can never win.'

-End Flashback-

"And to top it all off she's a major pain in the butt." Ryuun finished with humor in his voice, after hearing Yusuke's story.

"A pain in the butt am I now." An anonymous, cold, female voice said from in the trees. The spirit detectives got in to a fighting stance.

"Snuck up on me again I see." Ryuun said, amusingly into the trees.

"It's not that hard when you're basically yelling your lungs out." She replied, but this time it was from right in front of them. The detectives turned swiftly forward. There they saw a figure in a black cloak. They saw bright silver eyes looking at them from underneath the hood. "I heard that you were looking for me detectives." She said turning her eyes for one to the other.

"We have some questions to ask you." Kurama said stepping forward.

"Ask away, but I can't say I will answer." She said coldly. Hiei narrowed his eyes and put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Why have you been going through the barriers into Makai and Ren-kai?" Kurama asked as he stood there stiffly.

"Reasons." She answered shortly.

"You guys are just wasting your breathe." Ryuun said tiredly from the side lines. The figure looked toward him and Hiei took the distraction to his advantage. He was already in a bad mood from being blocked earlier by two human women in a row, but now this woman was being annoying. He jumped forward, using his speed, and disappeared.

-Kurama's POV-

The figure answered my question with an evasive answer. Then Ryuun said that we were just wasting our breath. The figure turned toward him and I was about to ask for a more detailed answer when Hiei suddenly disappeared.

'**I hope he doesn't do anything stupid.' **I said to Youko hopefully

'_I doubt it'_ Youko replied. '_I don't think he's that stupid._' He finished

We watched as Hiei appeared in front of the figure with his sword draw and being held horizontally across the figure.

'_I could be wrong though._' Youko said.

The thing that surprised both of us was that the figure had her hand out and Hiei's sword was pressed against her palm. He looked as though he was push with all his might but the sword didn't move. The figures gaze was still on Ryuun and she hadn't even flinched. Hiei then looked as though he was trying to pull his sword back but it still wouldn't budge.

"You attack me when I'm distracted then try to get away?" She asked as she turned her gaze toward Hiei. "That's not very sportsmanlike you know." With that said, the figure thrust her hand forward some and Hiei went flying backwards toward a tree. Before he hit the tree he stopped and was placed softly on the tree, there he stuck. She wrapped her fingers around the blade of Hiei's sword, which was still in her hand, and pulled it toward her face.

"This is a nice blade. Well taken care of." She said as she inspected it. "You wouldn't want to loose it." She said with a threat evident in her voice. She tossed toward the base of the tree Hiei was accompanying, then turned her back and stared walking away.

"Hey get back here! We have some questions still." Yusuke yelled. But she ignored him and disappeared.

'_That wasn't a smart move_' Youko said in my head.

'**No it wasn't' **I replied walking over to a furious looking Hiei.

-Regular POV-

"So how are we supposed to get him down from here?" Kurama asked Ryuun, who was currently on the ground laughing.

"I..haha...told….ahahah…you. ahahhahahaha" Ryuun said between laughs. The look on Hiei's face got even darker and Ryuun seemed to feel that his life was in danger and stopped laughing.

"I don't really know how to get him down but if this is like past events it should wear off right about….now." And when he said that Hiei fell off the tree and on to his feet. Hiei picked up his sword and slammed it in to its sheath then sped away.

"Something tells me he's not too happy." Ryuun said jokingly.

"You could say that again." Yusuke said from his side. Ryuun looked at him then the way Hiei had went.

"Something tells me.." Ryuun started.

"I was joking. jees." Yusuke said as he walked away again, looking for his cousin. The others followed him.

"You said that 'if it was like past events' that means she's done that before." Kurama said as he walked next to Yusuke.

"Yea several times actually. Even to me." Ryuun said lightly.

Yusuke was about to add to the statement when laughing and girls' voices were heard up ahead. The boys stopped and looked around some bushed to see Kagome, Sango, and, too Yusuke's dismay, Keiko sitting on a blanket watching Shippo attempt to catch bugs in the grass.

"I can't go in there." Yusuke whispered as he tried to back away.

"PRETTY GIRLS!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran forward, knocking Yusuke into the small clearing.

"Yusuke." Keiko and Kagome yelled in anger/surprise.

"Hey Kagome," he said "and Keiko." He said with slight fear in his voice.

"So Yusuke were have you been today?" Keiko asked in an all too cheery voice.

"I'm sorry Keiko!" Yusuke said "I had to go pick up Kagome at the train station then I was dragged to work," he defended helplessly. "I'm very sorry." He said from his position on his knee, were he fell. The look on Keiko's face went from angry to understanding. She walked over to Yusuke and helped him up.

"I'll believe you this time, but don't let it happen again." She said cheerfully. Yusuke looked relieved.

"Maybe we should head home." Kagome said. "It's getting kinda late." The sky was getting dark as the sun sunk behind the horizon.

" That would probably be best." Kurama said as he started walking away with Kagome, with Shippo in her arms. Kagome smiled up at him in a thank you type way. He smiled back and Kagome felt her face get hot. She turned her face away swiftly. 'He's so cute when he smile.' she thought. 'I really need to stop thinking these things.' She scolded herself as she continued walking with Kurama. She hoped Kurama didn't see her blush. Sadly, her hopes weren't met.

'_Did you see that?_' Youko asked smugly. '_She blushed. That means she likes me..err I mean us.' _He continued.

"**Yes I did see that. It doesn't mean she likes us though**.' Kurama replied. '**It just means that she's embarrassed.**'

'_Wutever. I say she likes us_.' Youko replied childishly. Kurama just mentally rolled his eyes.

He came back to reality to see Kagome's face extremely close to his own and she was giving him a look of worry. Kurama had to fight with Youko who was trying to take over and take advantage of their closeness.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked getting a little closer. "You sorta spaced out." She said and seemed to be unaware on how close they were.

"Yea I'm fine." Kurama had to force out.

'_Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her._' Youko was chanting in the back of Kurama's mind.

"Are you sure? You looked a little flushed." She said/asked as she felt his head. But the reason he was flushed had no connection to having a cold. Youko decided to be extra cruel and was sending pictures of Kurama and Kagome in several 'inappropriate' positions.

"I'm sure." He managed to breathe out. Kagome gave him a weird look then she seemed to notice how close they were and she backed away quickly. She turned her back to Kurama so that he couldn't see her turn beet red.

"Uhoh" Kagome suddenly said. "We forgot or blanket back there." She said sheepishly. They were already at the exit of the park and the blanket was sadly forgotten in the center of the park.

"Don't worry, I'll get it Kagome." Sango said, coming out of the conversation she was having with Keiko.

"Are you sure Sango? I could get it." Kagome said as she stopped walking.

"Yea I'm sure." Sango said as she started walking the way they came.

"Thank you. You remember the way to Yusuke's house right?" Kagome yelled to Sango. As a response, she got Sango waving her hand in a yes type jester.

"Ok well let's get home then." Kagome said as she walked off with the rest of the gang.

Unknown to the small group a dark shadowed figure watched the encounter and then lurked after Sango.

-

Oh no! What's gunna happen to Sango? Is she in danger? You'll have to wait until next chap to figure out. This it the longest chapter so far. 13 pages!YAY! I am so proud of myself.:) Well anyway, I'm sorry for if any one is OOC. I don't watch Yu Yu Hakusho very much so I don't know the characters that well. Well review and thanks again for all of you that gave me support.


	7. Explaining

Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't update sooner. My younger brother resently developed cancer. I hit me hard but he told me to get to work on it cause he wants to finish reading it. I'll make this chapter extra long because I might not get the chance to update for a little while.

Reviewers:

Dark Inu Fan: Yea I didn't think it would fair since he had to pick up the girls. I'm going soft! Oh no!

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: Sorry I can't tell ya. It's a secret :P

GreatestAnimeFreak: Here's your update

shadow miko: The pairings were sorta decided by my friends so I can't change them. But what they are will remain a secret :P

Darkness-Angel-2004: I am continuing. H.A.M. wouldn't let you use them anyway so I won't fret. Learn to spell stupid. Mom taught you better.

animeadhdgeek14: Thanks.

Thank you all!

'Blah' thoughts

'**Blah**' is Kurama telepathic

'_Blah_' is Youko telepathic

'Blah' is Hiei telepathic

Chapter 7: Explaining

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

/-With Sango-/

'It has to be around here some were.' Sango thought as she walked through the, now darkened, park forest looking for the forgotten blanket. She walked through tree and bushes but it all looked the same. 'I wonder if I passed it..' she thought ducking under a low hanging branch. '...oh wait there it is.' She thought as she walked toward it.

When she grabbed and pulled, it didn't move. She looked toward the side of the blanket that was stuck and saw a black boot standing on it. Her eyes follow the boot up to a leg in black pants. Next came a black shirt with two lightly tanned muscular arms crossed over an equally muscular chest. Her eyes continued to travel up until they came to stop on a handsome face with a pair of cold crimson eyes.

'Oh it's just that demon.' Sango thought in slight relief. 'Did I just think him handsome? Ack I did! I'm going crazy!' Sango screamed to herself.

She felt her cheeks getting hot so she took her eyes away from his and hid her blush by glaring at his foot that was on the blanket.

"Do you mind moving your foot." Sango said with forced politeness. She tugged lightly on it as if to prove her point. Hiei just kept glaring at her and didn't say anything.

Sango got tired of him just staring at her so she pulled violently on the blanket successfully pulling it free from Hiei's foot, and in the process making him loose him balance slightly. He regained his balance and glared at Sango more. Sango just smirked and turned to walk away, wrapping the blanket up in the mean time.

"Who are you?" Hiei asked appearing in front of her. Sango stopped walking and looked in his eyes with slight annoyance.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten." She said mocking hurt. Hiei glared at her even more and took a threatening step toward her. Sango in return just rolled her eyes and walked past him.

"If you didn't care to listen when I first said it then I shouldn't have to repeat my self," she shouted back "stupid demon." She added in a lower voice so that he couldn't hear then she ran toward the entrance of the park.

But Hiei, being the demon he was, had heard. He stood there in shock, but of course, his face didn't show it. 'How does she know I'm demon?' he asked himself silently.

He had planned to question her about the day's earlier events when he saw her walk away from the rest, so he had followed after. But it hadn't gone a smoothly as he had planned. 'There is definitely something up with that woman, and I'm gunna found out what.' Hiei thought as he disappeared to some unknown place.

/-With the Guys at the house-/

Kuwabara had just left saying something along the line of his sister killing him if he didn't get home soon. The guys were now sitting in the living waiting for the food to arrive and getting bored out of their minds.

"Ok so since the food is taking forever to get here you mind briefing us on the strategy or wutever we're gunna use to get this girl," Yusuke asked from his place sprawled out on the couch.

"I don't really have one," Ryuun said from his place by the door. "How bout you red?' He asked toward Kurama. Kurama's head snapped up and he looked around confused.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening. What did you say?" He said while scratching the back of his head. Yusuke and Ryuun sweatdropped.

"We were trying to decide a strategy for catching the girl." Ryuun said tiredly.

"Oh well I'm fresh out of ideas." Kurama said causing them to anime fall.

"Your suppose to be the smart one." Yusuke wailed hopelessly as he picked himself up.

"Sorry I just don't know enough to about her to figure one out." He said coolly. "How much more do you know about her?" Kurama asked Ryuun.

"Not much more than what I told you." Ryuun said. "I've only been chasing her for about a little more than two years, and it's not like we have time to sit and chat over tea and crumpets." He added with a false Brittish accent.

"Speaking of which, how did you get pulled into chasing her anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh you know the basic 'you're here so you get the job' type thing." He said getting a soda from the fridge. "Koenma called me in, briefed me, and sent me out. That was that." He added sitting down again. "I was just the only on that stuck with it."

"What did everyone else call in sick or something?" Yusuke asked lifting his head up to look at Ryuun questioningly.

"Some requested another assignment," Ryuun said putting his soda down. "others got sent to the imfermery too many times so they quit." He said relaxing in the chair.

Kurama and Yusuke looked at him in disbelief.

/-With Kagome -/

"Kagome can I take this out now." Shippo asked pointing to his ribbon rapped tale.

Since they couldn't have Kagome's cousin seeing Shippo's tale, which he might find kinda weird, they had flattened the fur and wrapped a long green ribbon around it. Then they had tied it to his leg.

"Yea I think it's late enough to do it." They had also decided that they could take it out only at night, since no one should come into their room at night. Partially because Yusuke is very protective and wouldn't allow it. Also Kagome and Sango would kill them personally if they did.

"Speaking of it being late, Sango's not here yet," She said looking out the window that showed the street leading from that park. "She should have been back by now." The sun had already set and as it got darker Kagome got more worried.

"Sango can take care of herself Kagome," Shippo said trying to get the knot that held the ribbon on to his tale out, falling over in the process. "You worry too much."

"Yea I guess your right," she said as she began to unwind the ribbon. "But if she's not back soon then we're calling a search party." She said playingly as she got the rest of the ribbon off, letting Shippo's tale return to its normal fuffyness.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Kurama stuck his head through the door. Kagome grabbed Shippo and put him under the blanket with amazing speed. 'I hope he didn't see anything he shouldn't have.' She thought urgently.

"Hey Kurama. Did you need something?" She asked, trying to sound calm, but it came out more panicky. Kurama smiled kindly.

"Yusuke ordered some food and I thought you guys might want some." He said walking fully through the door with four plates, somehow perfectly balanced on his arms, of pizza.

"PIZZA!" Shippo yelled as he attempted to jump for it.

Ever since Kagome had given them pizza and Shippo was absolutely addicted to it. Kagome, realizing what he was gunna do, grabbed on to him and wrapped the blanket around his lower body.

"Shippo you need to stay covered." She whispered in his ear. "Your tale." Then she got up and walked over to Kurama.

"Thank you," she said as she grabbed two of the plates. "With all the excitement I completely forgot about dinner." She said as she gave Shippo his plate and turned back to Kurama. She saw him looking around as if looking for something.

"Were is Miss Sango?" he asked as his eyes came back to rest on her.

"She hasn't come back yet from getting the blanket." She said looking out the window again. "She'll probably be back any minute," She said more to reassure herself more than telling Kurama. "You can just put her food on the table she'll probably be hungry when she gets back."

Kagome said as her eyes followed Kurama, or more precisely his body, to the table. She looked at his well toned arms that were bared through his dark green sleeveless shirt. She looked at the side of his face that she could see and one thing went through her mind 'He is sooo cute.'

Her eyes went over his unusual red colored hair and then back to his face and found that instead of seeing the side of his face like before now she was met, head on, with a pair of entrapping emerald eyes. The thing that confused her was that now his eyes had specs of gold in them. 'Were they like that before?' she silently asked herself.

Then, she came out of her thoughts and realized that she was once again checking him out and, to her dismay, he was looking right back at her. She looked away quickly, blushing, and found the wall on the opposite side of the room very interesting.

An uneasy silence filled the room and Kagome turned around to see that Shippo had fallen asleep with a piece of pizza half way out of his mouth.

"He's so cute when he sleeps," She said, thankfully breaking the silence. She took the pizza out of his mouth and set it aside. She placed him on the pillows and carefully placed a blanket over him.

"He really wore himself out today, didn't he?" Came Kurama's voice from some were very close behind her.

Kagome turned around swiftly and found herself almost touching noses with Kurama. She looked into his eyes and found that they were even more gold specked than before. He looked back at her with such intensity in his eyes that it seemed like he was seeing her very soul.

She seemed frozen as his face came closer and closer to hers. 'He's gunna kiss me!' she screamed in her head. They're were little voices in her head that were saying that she shouldn't let this happen. That she should pull away, but she didn't listen to them and, to her own surprise, started leaning toward Kurama also. His lips were just about to touch hers…

"Hey Kurama what's taking so…." Yusuke asked as he came in and when he got a look at how close they were his face went from one of surprise to anger.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

Outside animals scattered, lights came on showing the awakening of many neighbors, infants cried, and children awoke.

/-With Sango-/ (again)

"Oh man I am like completely lost." Sango said aloud to herself. She had left the park so fast, trying to get away from Hiei, that she had forgotten to look were she was going.

She ended up in a place she didn't recognize and there were barely any working street lights so everything was very dark. She tried to back-track when she first realized that she was lost but that just ended up getting her even more lost. She looked up and down the road she was heading on and found she had forgotten which way she was heading.

"This is just perfect," She said. She began walking in some random direction hoping it would get her some were but everything looked the same in the dark so she couldn't tell the difference.

"Someone up there must really hate me." She said while tilting her head up toward the sky. Then as if answering Sango's question rain started falling from the dark sky above. She glared at the sky for a minute then started walking again.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She asked the air but this time she didn't get an answer. She went on walking and mumbling to herself about gods and their sick sense of humor.

"You really shouldn't talk to yourself, people might take you as crazy." An unknown, feminine, voice said from behind Sango. Sango, not expecting to hear any one else, jumped, spun around, and managed to drop the blanket all in one semi-graceful motion.

She saw a figure, which she guessed was a woman, in a black cloak emerging from the ally she had just passed. The figure bent down and grabbed the dropped blanket. They then stood up and Sango saw cold silver eyes looking at her from underneath the hood.

"Well you really shouldn't sneak up on people; they might think your some psycho." Sango replied angrily. She didn't like getting snuck up on or getting scared for that matter and add that on top of her getting herself lost and being cold and wet from the rain and you get one pissed off Sango.

'Why didn't I sense her?' Sango thought suddenly. 'I can't even sense her now, where's her aura' another thing Sango didn't like was being confused and she was very confused right now. 'It's like she's not even here.' This made her three times as mad.

"Hm." Came the reply from the person and then they dashed down the street, the opposite way that Sango was going, and stopped at the far corner, blanket in hand.

"Hey give that back." Sango yelled as she ran after the figure. It was hard to run at first with the sidewalk being wet and Sango not being used to running on such ground, but she managed. When she was almost to the person they ran to the end of another street.

'What the hell?' Sango silently asked herself as she followed the figure down that street and then yet another street. 'It's like they're leading me some were.' Sango thought as she continued following them. Little warning sigles and such were sounding in her head but she was so mad to paid any heed. Whenever she would get close, the figure would dash around a corner or down to the end of another street, stop, and wait for her to get close again.

About the fifth time of the figure dashing away Sango was getting sorta tired. She was cold from the rain and confused beyond all belief of the figures behavior. She was also furious that the person was doing. 'It's like she toying with me.' This thought made Sango even madder. She hated being toyed with. This, and may other things, was the reason she hated Naraku so much. Sango forgot about the slight pain in her legs and lunges and focused on the figure.

When she was almost to the place were the figure usually ran away, Sango added some extra power to her legs and went shooting toward the person. The silver eyes under the hood widened in surprise for a second but then she dodged Sango's attack at the last second.

Since the figure had to dodge so sharply the hood of her cloak fell away from the lower half of her face. On her face, Sango saw a small smile.

This smile wasn't one of mocking or merriment. It was one that a father would wear when their son completed their first real hunt alone, or one a parent would wear when their child got good grades or did something great. It was a proud smile. 'Why would she be proud?' Sango asked herself confused. 'Was she proud for dodging me? Why would she give **_me_** that look?' Sango went over all the possibilities but none of them seemed to fit. The figure dashed off again to the end of the street.

'This is getting on my nerves' Sango thought as she chased after the figure yet again. The figure yet again dashed around a corner when Sango got close but when Sango turn the corner she didn't see the figure any were.

She looked around but couldn't find them, but she did see the blanket in the ground up ahead getting soaked by the rain. She walked up, grabbed it, and out fell a piece of folded paper. Sango picked it up and opened it. On it was written:

_Sango,_

_Try not to get lost next time._

_A friend._

Sango looked confused at the paper then took a better look at her surroundings. She was right in front of Yusuke's house!

'So she led me back to Yusuke's, but why?' She pondered, then her thoughts were brought back to the proud smile on the figures face from earlier.

'It felt like I knew her, but from were?' Sango thought and got even more confused in the process. Sango shook her head to clear her thoughts and started to walk up to the house. When she was about halfway up the walk, she turned around.

"Thank you." She called out in to the night and then she was startled out of her thoughts when a shout of 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IT HERE!' came from the house. She turned around and ran into the house. What Sango didn't notice is that a necklace around her neck light up briefly.

Across the street, in the shadows of a tall tree, a necklace around a figures neck also lit up and they whispered 'Your welcome' before disappearing just as the neighborhood awoke from all the ruckus.

/-With Kirara-/

Kirara had just landed in an area with trees and pond. The scent had led her to a house and then to this area. It wasn't that old which means that her mistress was here no more than an hour ago. Kirara took off into the air again and went the way the scent went.

As she went it started to rain so she sped up, not wanting to loose the scent. She went for a while then came to the house, were she had been led earlier, and were the smell disappeared in a door. She scratched at the door hoping to get the attention of someone, so she can get in, but nobody came. She meowed loudly but still nobody came.

She looked around and saw a window with a tree branch leading conveniently to the window. She jumped up from branch to branch until she came to the one that lead to the window. She walked across it, with grace only a cat can have, to the window and looked inside.

In there she saw the priestess and a red headed demon standing very close together, a human man yelling, Shippo crying on the bed, and then her mistress running in to the room.

/-With Sango/POV-/ (yet again)

I burst through the door slamming it shut behind me, not caring that I was getting water all over the floor or that my cloths were wet and clinging to me.

I ran past the Yusuke's new friend, Ryuun, was his name. He was standing in the doorway to the kitchen looking toward the stairs in concern.

I ignored him and ran up the stairs and through the open door to the room we're staying in.

When I got in there what I saw made me both furious and shocked at the same time. Shippo was on the bed crying, and his tail was showing a little under the blankets. Kagome was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking very flushed, with the red head demon, Kurama I think his name was, leaning way to close over her. And Yusuke looked pissed and was yelling his head off about perverted friends taking advantage of his 'innocent' little cousin.

I got over my stupor, ran over to the red head, and pushed him away from Kagome, getting into a fighting stance at the same time.

"Back off buddy." I said in a cold voice, using a phrase I had heard Kagome say before, and glared at him.

The next things that happened went so fast it was hard to keep up. First, I felt cold steel against my neck and I was just able to see the cold red eyes of the other demon glaring at me before the window exploded and there stood a soaked Kirara in her large form knocking the demon, and his sword, away from me.

"Kirara!" I yelled in surprise. I was walking toward her when the red head took something from his hair. 'Was that a rose?' I thought surprised.

Then he flicked his wrist and the rose turned into a whip looking thing. The thorns on it looked sharp and if it hit something directly, it could probably cause a lot of damage.

I came out of my stupor in time to see him fling it toward Kirara. I ran faster and slammed into Kirara, knocking her out of the way but ended up being nicked in the arm by the whip. When I got back up, I checked my arm with my hand, not taking my eyes off the others in the room. The cut wasn't that bad but I needed to get it wrapped soon. I flicked my wrist and releasing the hidden blades that were hidden there and pulled out the ones hidden in my boots. I raised them up and got into a fighting stance again.

Yusuke had his hand up and had his index finger pointed toward Kirara. 'What is he doing?' I thought. I moved in front of Kirara and Yusuke looked surprised at my blades. I was about to throw one at the red head when Kagome stepped in the way.

"Kagome move!" I yelled. She just stood there.

"Put them away Sango, this is just a misunderstanding," She replied urgently. "Let's talk this out."

"They attacked me first," I said glaring at Hiei, who was standing by the red head; he was glaring at Kirara who was growling at them all. 'Since when do I call him by his name? I must really be going insane' I thought and mentally shook my head.

"Lets just talk it out" Kagome said pleadingly and gave me the puppy eyes. 'No not the eyes. That wasn't far. No one can resist Kagome's puppy eyes.' I thought defeated as I lowered my blades.

/-Regular POV-/

"I will if he puts that thing away." Sango said pointing to the Kurama. Kagome smiled at Sango in thanks and turned to Kurama, Hiei, Ryuun who had just came into the room, and Yusuke, who had his finger in a gun position. 'He must really be insane.' She thought sadly.

"Please guys stand down." She said looking at Kurama's whip thingy. The thing changed back to a rose and Kurama smiled at Kagome. Kagome looked at Hiei, who was still glaring at Sango and Kirara with his sword out, and smiled lightly.

"Please" She repeated again. Kurama nudged Hiei in the ribs and he put his sword away but didn't stop glaring. Kagome looked to Yusuke, who still had his hand in a gun shape, and gave him a look. He put his hand down and relaxed a little.

Kagome turned back to Sango and saw she had put her blades away and was petting Kirara, trying to get her to calm down.

Shippo, sensing that the danger was over, jumped to Kagome forgetting about his tail. The blanket fell away and left his tail to everyone in the room to see. Kagome turned around to the boys and smiled acwardly.

"I guess we all have a little explaining to do." She said sheepishly and everyone in the room, except Hiei, nodded their heads.

(A/N: This would a great place to stop, but since I promised long I'll go on.)

Everyone went into the living room and made them selves comfortable. Yusuke and Kurama were sitting on the couch. Ryuun was sitting on a chair by the couch. Hiei was, like usual, leaning up against the wall. Kagome was sitting in the chair across from the couch, with Shippo in her arms, and Sango, in dry cloths, was sitting on the arm of the chair Kirara sitting on her shoulder. Everyone just sat and stared at each other for a minute. The only sound in the room was the light patter of the rain outside.

"You go first." Kagome and Yusuke said at the same time. They looked at each other for a second.

"What do you want to know?" they both said at the same time again.

"Ok we're not getting any were," Sango said rubbing her head. "How about you tell us how you know these demons and such and then we'll tell you whatever it is you want to know about." She said tiredly. She didn't know why but she kept looking at Hiei out the side of her eye and it was bugging her. She would look at him and when he would look back she could feel her face get hot and she would look away. She just wanted to get this done and over with so she could get away from him.

"That sounds fair." Kagome added cheerily from the chair. She glanced toward Kurama briefly before looking back at Yusuke.

"Ok well it all started when I died…" Yusuke said then he went on to tell how everything happened. He told how he met Kurama and Hiei. Every now an then Kurama would add a few details. He had to explain about the separate realms and even about him working for Koenma, because the girls looked confused when he mentioned them. He finished off with some of the little adventures in between. When he was done Kagome and Sango looked stunned. Shippo had fallen asleep sometime in the middle and Kirara was glaring at Hiei still.

"Wow. To think my little cousin fights demons." Kagome breathed out.

"So there are demons in this time." Sango added aloud. Kagome nodded her head and the boys looked at them with a weird look.

"What do you mean this time?" Ryuun asked the question on all the people minds.

"You'll find out if you let us tell our story now." Kagome said tiredly and when Ryuun put his hands up in an 'I surrender' type gesture then Kagome began.

"It all began when I feel down the well on my birthday…." Kagome continued to tell her story. Sango added details and comments to it from were she came in. Kagome told them everything she could remember except for the whole Inuyasha-Kikyo thing. When they were done, Yusuke was red in the face. Kagome could tell he was mad about her adventures, so she didn't comment on it.

"So you're a demon slayer?" Ryuun asked Sango. She nodded her head.

"The last one actually." She said in a voice that was a mix of sadness and anger.

"So that's why you had those blades," Yusuke exclaimed as if he solved some big case. "I thought you were some psycho killer or something." He added lower so she couldn't hear, but he was proved wrong when a shoe hit him in the side of the head. He looked up to see Sango and Kagome walking menacingly toward him. He laughed nervously and backed up slowly.

"Now don't do anything drastic," He said as he ran away. Kagome and Sango chased after him. After a couple of minutes of chasing him they had him backed into a corner and were about to pummel him when the door slammed open and a rain soaked Boton ran in franticly.

"Keiko's needs help!" She yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Boton for a second when Yusuke and Kagome ran over to Boton.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke yelled as he grabbed her arms. "What's wrong with her?"He yelled louder shaking her slightly.

"Yusuke back off." Kagome said pushing Yusuke off of her. "Umm I don't know who you are but can you tell us what's wrong with Keiko."

Boton took a couple breathes, trying to calm herself down, and grabbed Yusuke's arm and started to run out the door.

"There's no time, we have to go now." She said pulling him through a portal that she opened outside. The others were standing at the door and when Kagome saw Yusuke walk through she grabbed her bow and arrows, which were conveniently located by the door, and ran in after him. She was followed by Sango, who grabbed Hiriakotsu, Shippo and Kirara. Following close behind were Kurama, Ryuun, and then lastly Hiei.

When the group emerged from the portal what they saw shocked them all, but most didn't show it. There infront of them was a huge dark blue barrier.

"Where Keiko, Boton?" Yusuke asked as he walked up to the barrier. He put his hand on it and pushed but nothing happened.

"I was coming to get you, cause Koenma wanted you, when I saw Keiko walking. So I went down to talk to her and she said she come with me to get you," Boton said while she looked at the barrier. "We were walking and then a whole bunch of demons surrounded us. They started coming closer and I tried to fend them off but they knocked my oar away and then they closed in and the next thing I knew the demons were all gone and there was this barrier. I couldn't find Keiko any were." Boton finished with tears coming to her eyes.

"It's okay…Boton." Kagome said while patting her on the back. "We'll find Keiko."

"I think we already did." Said Sango from beside the barrier. Everyone turned to look at her then looked around.

"Were it she," Yusuke said, while looking around franticly. "I don't see her any were."

"She's right there." Sango said pointing to the barrier. "Look closely."

Everyone went to the barrier and looked at it through squinted eyes, trying to see through it. Inside the saw some one suspended vertically in the air. When they looked closer they could make out the dark blue jeans and white t-shirt that Keiko had been weiring earlier.

"She's in there!" Yusuke exclaimed and started backing up. "Out of the way." He yelled and pointed his finger at the barrier. "SPIRIT GUN!" he yelled and shot his energy at the barrier.

The big ball of energy went shooting forward and hit head on with the barrier, but instead of it going through the barrier, as expected, it bounced off and went bounding into the sky. Yusuke stared at it in disbelief as did everyone else.

"Did that really just happen?" Kagome asked as she once again walked up to the barrier.

"I think it did." Kurama said coming to stand next to Kagome.

"If Yusuke's attack didn't affect it then nothing will." Boton wailed as Sango uncertainly patted her on the back.

"Lets not give up hope just yet." Sango said. "Kagome why don't you give it a try." She said looking toward Kagome. Kagome gave her a questioning look then she snapped her fingers. She took her bow and arrows off her back and strung it. She pulled back and released. Like Yusuke's attack it hit the barrier head on. When it touched the barrier it looked as though it would got through but then it froze and fell to the ground.

"It didn't work." Kagome said sorta in a daze. "Now what do we do."

"Nothing." Said a cold voice from behind them. They all turned around and saw the famous figure in the black cloak.

"You." Various people said but in different tones and for different reasons.

"What do you want?" Yusuke yelled/asked while he positioned himself between the figure and the barrier. The figure didn't answer and just disappeared then reappeared infront of the barrier behind Yusuke. She had her hand on the barrier and it was glowing black.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Yusuke yelled and lunged toward the figure. Every one else started walking toward the figure being more causious.

Before any of them reached her the barrier around her hand started to recede. When there was a hole big enough for a person to go through she ran through.

The barrier kept receding and after a couple of second they could see Keiko suspened in the center with her head flung back and her arms falling down behind her. Her eyes were glowing the same dark blue color of the barrier. Around her neck there was a glowing necklace that was floating in the air. It looked as though it was the necklace its self that was holding her up.

When the receding came to the top of the barrier Keiko's eyes and necklace stopped glowing and she was sent falling to the ground. The figure appeared under her and caught her before she hit the ground. No one seemed to hear the slight snapping sound that was heard when the figure caught Keiko.

The figure walked over to Yusuke and placed an uncounsious Keiko in his arms. The figure backed up slowly and Yusuke could of sworn he heard a hiss of pain come from her when she stumbled slightly and she stopped moving.

"Is she ok?" Asked Kagome, Sango, and Boton as they came running over to Yusuke.

"She's fine." Yusuke said glancing down at Keiko briefly before fixing his gaze on the figure again.

"Why are you here?" Kurama asked coming to stand next to Yusuke.

"Cause I can be." She answered shortly and started backing up again. Hiei came to stand next to Kurama and had his hand on his sword.

'They look like their ready for a fight.' Sango thought as she unstrapped her blades but kept them in their holders. 'Why do they want to fight with her?' she silently asked. She looked back to the figure just in time to see Ryuun come up behind her.

"Look out!" Sango yelled but it was too late. Ryuun grabbed the figure and wrapped his arms around her, locking her arms to her sides.

"Finely I've caught you." Ryuun said proudly from behind her. "It's about time."

"Let me got." She said as she started to struggle. Ryuun tightened his arms and everyone heard a hiss of pain come from her.

"Let her go Ryuun." Sango said coming forward.

"What the hell are you saying?" Yusuke yelled from were he was putting Keiko down. "She's wanted, so we can't just let her go."

"What's her crime?" Kagome asked, coming to stand by Sango.

"Well she doesn't really have one.." Yusuke said rubbing the back of his head. "But she's still wanted."

"If she doesn't have a crime that means she's innocent and that means you shouldn't be bugging her." Sango yelled hotly at Yusuke. "That means you should let her go." She added looking at Ryuun.

"Why do you care about her?" Hiei asked from beside Kurama. Sango glared at him for a second then looked back at Ryunn.

"This just isn't right." She said looking at the figure.

"I agree you guys." Kagome added looking at Yusuke. "You can tell she's hurt so that adds to the list of reasons why it's not right."

"Hmm…what's going on?" Keiko asked as she woke and saw Ryuun holding someone in a cloak and the girls standing of to one side with the guys across from them and they were all tense and glaring at each other.

"Your dear friend Yusuke and the rest of them are harassing the girl over there, who was the one that rescued you by the way, for no reason at all." Sango said sweetly while smiling at Yusuke. Keiko's face went from confusion to anger as she turned to Yusuke.

"Is this true Yusuke?" She asked getting up.

"N..no! She's wanted. We're just bringing her in." He said defensively.

"Why don't you tell Keiko what her crime is then Yusuke." Kagome said with a smile to match Sango's.

"Um…well….you see…" Yusuke stuttered under Keiko's questioning gaze. "she doesn't really have one." Yusuke whispered and then cringed when he heard Keiko inhale sharply in surprise.

"So you are harassing her." Keiko accused going to stand next to Kagome. "Let her go then."

"Well you see ladies, we were told to get her and we have to do our job." Kurama said finally getting into the conversation and saving Yusuke.

"It's doesn't matter. She innocent so let her go." Sango yelled. She started walking toward Ryuun but her getting slammed against a near by tree and getting a sword pushed against her neck stopped her from going any further.

"Take one more step onna and your dead." Hiei said icily. Sango glared at him but didn't move. Kirara growled and changed into her larger form and was going to jump on Hiei.

"Don't Kirara." Sango said still glaring at Hiei. "Their the low ones here not us." She said and smirked when Hiei's face got darker. Her smirk disappeared when Hiei pressed his sword harder against her neck drawing a little blood.

"Call off your friend Yusuke!" Kagome yelled when she saw the blood. "Call him off!"

"Come on Hiei. That's enough." Kurama said coming up behind him.

"Hiei back off man. This isn't a game." Yusuke yelled as he walked forward causiously. Neither of them had seen Hiei loose his cool like this before and they were both very worried about the out come. Hiei just glanced at them then put his glare back on Sango.

Sango glared right back at him but a movement behind him made her look away. When she looked her eyes met with a pair of angry silver eyes. She felt an unnatural wind blow by. For the first time she felt the power of the figure. It was rising and there was an aura of anger around her. Sango looked toward Kagome and Keiko and saw that they were both looking at the figure too. Boton was watching her and Hiei and so were all the boys including Ryuun. 'Can't they feel it?' She asked as she looked back toward the figure. When she looked into the figures eyes she saw the figure wink and then disappear.

The next thing Sango knew she was on the ground with the figure standing above her and Hiei on the ground a little ways away. Ryuun was standing off to the side holding his gut.

"Don't ever touch her again." The figure said before turning around and offering Sango a hand. Sango took her hand and got up. Keiko and Kagome came running over and started cooing over Sango to make sure she was ok.

"Thank you." The girls all said at the same time to the figure. The figure just nodded her head and began to fade.

"Wait! What's your name?" Keiko yelled but it was too late the figure was gone. A breeze picked up and the girls could of sworn they heard light laughing but they shook it off as nothing and went over to get the boys.

As the groups walked back to Yusuke's house, or more specificly the guys stormed and the four girls followed, they failed to hear the figure whisper the name Meranii.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

There ya go every one. And I once again appoigize about the late update. This it 20 pages long so I hope it's enough to last you guys a while. Just so you all know Meranii is pronounced how it's spelt. I hope none of you are confused or anything. If you are just tell me I'll try to clear things up. Well that's all the time I have. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	8. Enemy

Hello everyone. Here is yet another chapter of Bonds of Sisters. I know some of you are confused, so is my sis. So if any of you have any questions feel free to ask. Any way I was once again suffering from dreaded writers block. This chapter might not be as laid out as planned but I'll try to keep it together. Just a heads up Meranii is my own made up character. You'll find out more about her later on.

Reviewers:

Ice-neko-girl: O.O That is like the longest review anyone has written me yet. Thanks a lot. If you keep at it you can write them that long too (I only did cause I promised) don't worry about Yusuke's protective instincts in the future, he will be conveniently missing at the time (cough) Keiko (cough).

animeadhdgeek14: Sorry if I confused you. You guessed right, good job. Lol

Dark Inu Fan: yea Meranii helped her.

cookiiex: thanks. Here's your update.

Ryukotsusei: thanks. Here's your update.

vi3tdream27: thanks I try to keep it original. Here's your update.

Thank you all.

'Blah' thoughts

'**Blah**' is Kurama telepathic

'_Blah_' is Youko telepathic

'Blah' is Hiei telepathic

Now on with the story.

Chapter 8: Enemy

--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/- Feudal Era -/

In the clearing of the enchanted well, everything was normal. The night sky was clear. The owls were hooting and the enraged hanyou Inuyasha, who was pacing a circular hole around the old enchanted well, was mumbling death threats to all that came to mind.

Off to the side, by the edge of the clearing sat the ever popular perverted monk, Miroku. He was sporting a light red hand print on his face. He looked to be remembering some pleasant memory.

He looked up at Inuyasha, when he mad a loud comment about women never listening, and noticed that half of his friend was missing.

"Inuyasha, I think you should stop pacing for a while." Miroku said walking up to the now shorter Inuyasha.

"Why?" He asked hotly and looked over. Instead of having to look down slightly at Miroku like he usually does he found himself looking at the purple clad knees of the monk.

"What the...!" Inuyasha said in surprise. Miroku laugh and pointed down. Inuyasha looked and found himself rib deep in a hole. He jumped out and landed in a tree to pout. Miroku just shook his head and looked toward the well sadly, before walking back toward the village.

-/- Present Yusuke's house-/

The group got back to Yusuke's house and dried off. Once everyone was dry and changed, they were all, once again, sitting in the living room of Yusuke's house.

"Hey Keiko, you wan to tell us what happened?" Kagome asked from her place on the couch by Kurama, Shippo was in her lap. Sango was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Kagome with Kirara on her shoulder. Keiko was sitting in the chair with Yusuke on the arm. Boton was sitting on the chair across from Keiko. Ryuun was leaning against the wall by the door. Hiei, surprisingly, was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Kurama.

"Yea I guess I can." Keiko said in a low voice. "When the demons started to surround us I grab hold of Boton and closed my eyes. I heard the demons talking about killing Boton and taking me to "the master."

Keiko stopped and looked over at Yusuke when she heard him growl. His eyes were flaring and his fists were clenched. He looked at her and nodded his head, telling her to go on.

"I felt something stir inside me. When I felt a clawed hand touch my shoulder, I opened my eyes and I felt something in me break. I felt a surge of power around me and heard the demons screaming. Then everything got black. I heard Boton yelling my name but I couldn't talk. The strange thing was I didn't feel scared anymore. Boton's voice disappeared and I felt alone. But then I heard _her_ voice."

Everyone was giving Keiko a weird look. Accepts Hiei, who looked neutral, and surprisingly, Sango, who looked like her was trying to remember something. Keiko didn't seem to notice and just continued.

"Her voice was soft and soothing. She told me to stay calm and that she was coming. Then I felt something close to me. I couldn't tell what it was but the power that surrounded me started to disappear. When that last of the power was gone, I felt myself falling but I didn't feel scared. Someone caught me and then I passed out."

Keiko finished and the room was thrown into a heavy silence, which was broken by a loud yawn from Keiko.

"I'm sorry I guess I'm more tired than I thought I was." She said hiding another yawn.

"Oh well then you can sleep here." Kagome said dragging Keiko upstairs with Boton with Shippo fallowing shortly behind. "We'll call your mom and tell her were you are."

When they were half way up the stairs, Kagome stopped and looked back at Sango. Her eyes were foggy and she was staring out the window at the sky.

"Um... Sango. Are you coming?" She asked. The guys looked toward Sango as she snapped her head sharply toward Kagome. She looked confused for a second then she got up.

"Yea I'm coming." She said quietly following Kagome up the stairs. The guys didn't miss how Sango and Kirara watched Hiei cautiously as they walked past him. The guys exchanged a look and then looked toward the stairs again.

"Sango's acting weird." Yusuke said when he was sure they couldn't hear him.

"She probably just doesn't want to get jumped again." Ryuun said looking straight at Hiei. Hiei growled low and let his hand rest on the hilt of his sword. Ryuun put his hands up in mock surrender and looked away.

"I don't think it's that." Kurama said from the side. He was speaking slowly, as if he was still trying to figure it out. "She didn't seem upset after the battle."

"Speaking of which…" Yusuke said looking toward Ryuun. "How'd miss disappear manage to get away?" He asked. Ryuun smiled shyly.

-/- Flashback/Ryuun POV -/

I was watching as red and the detective tried to get the fire apparition off the slayer. 'Man I really need to learn their names' I thought. I felt my captive move around in my arms. 'I need to learn her name too'

"Let me go Ryuun." The girl whispered, stirring my out of my thoughts. 'How does she know my name?'

"Not a chance." I said cockily "I've spent years tracking you and now that I have you there is no way I'm letting you go." I said and looked back toward the ordeal. Right now the slayer is telling her cat not to attack the apparition. She said something else but I couldn't hear it, but by the way the apparition pushed harder on the blade I'm guessing that it wasn't very nice.

"I don't want to hurt you…." She said softly. "Please let me go." I looked down at she shocked. 'Is she begging?' I thought surprised. I felt a wave of pity wash through me. I shook my head trying to clear it.

"Sorry, I have a mission to complete." I said once again looking back toward the other. When I looked at the slayer, I notice she was looking at the girl in my arms.

"No I'm sorry." The girl whispered. Before I could register what she was talking about I felt a pain in my gut I looked down and caught a glimpse of her elbow leaving my gut. I fell down to my knees and looked at the groups to find the apparition on the ground a little ways away and the cloak girl helping the slayer up.

-/-End Flashback-/

"Why would she apologize for hurting you?" Kurama asked thoughtfully. "Hasn't she done so in the past?"

"Actually she's never actually caused me harm, now that I think about it." Ryuun replied shocked. "I always thought she threw things slower when aimed at me."

"So what's her connection to you?" Yusuke asked suspiciously at Ryuun.

"I wouldn't know. Like I was thinking earlier I don't even know her name." He said defensively.

The group went into a thought full silence that was broken by a loud burst of laughter coming from upstairs.

"What's so funny?" Yusuke asked mostly to himself, looking toward the stairs.

"They're talking about you." Hiei said to Yusuke, in his usual emotionless voice.

"It seems Kagome and Keiko are exchanging embarrassing stories about you." Kurama said smiling slightly.

"What?" Yusuke exclaimed. "How could Keiko do that, Kagome I understand but Keiko?" Yusuke exclaimed heading toward the stairs.

"Speaking of Keiko," Ryuun said making Yusuke stop from storming upstairs. "Where did she get all that power from?" He asked looking around the room.

Everyone else looked at each other and then Yusuke shrugged his shoulders.

"That's never happened before." Yusuke said seriously. "What I want to know is who the hell this "master" prick is so I can kill him." He said angrily.

Kurama was about to comment when Boton came down stairs.

"Koenma wanted you guys to give him an update." She said opening a portal. Yusuke rolled his eyes and muttered something like impatient toddlers.

When they got to Koenma's office they found him yelling random orders at several ogres in the office, while he was pacing back and forth on his desk pulling his hair out. When he saw them, his face brightened and he…hugged Yusuke!

"Oh I am so glad you're here. Did you get any more info? Did you catch her yet? Did you feel that power surge? Did you find out what the cause was? Well did you? Huh… huh……HUH?" Koenma asked franticly floating around Yusuke's head. Boton grabbed Koenma before Yusuke had the chance to pummel him.

"Koenma sir, their here to give you an update." She said tiredly while rubbing the top of her nose. She had a major headache coming on.

"Oh, good. Lets here it." For the next half hour, Kurama, with the help of Ryuun and Yusuke, told Koenma about Kagome, Sango, Keiko's experience, and the "cloaked figures" weird behavior. Hiei just scoffed at certain parts and even growled when they got to the part were Hiei was thrown off Sango. When they were finished, Koenma's face was a mix of distress, surprise, and dread.

"You can go now." He whispered out.

"Are you ok Koenma?" Boton said from next to him.

"Yes," He whispered in a low shocked voice. "I want you guys to keep searching for this girl until I get back to you." He said pushing them throw a portal that seemed to appear out of no were.

"Hey! Wait…"Yusuke tried to say but the portal closed before he could get anymore out. They guys looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders. Kurama headed home and Hiei went were ever it is he goes. Ryuun also went to some unknown destination and Yusuke went up to his room for some sleep.

Back in Ren-kai Boton was standing in front of Koenma's desk. He was sitting there holding his head.

"Boton," He muttered from behind his hands.

"Yes, sir?" She asked hesitantly

He grabbed a letter off his desk and held it out to her. "Have this delivered to..."

-/- Mystery place -/

In a dark room, a figure dressed in different shades of green was kneeling in front of another figure covered in shadows that seemed to be sitting in a thrown.

"She has made contact with them milord." The kneeling figure said not looking up. The figure in the thrown made a noise that sounded like a chuckle.

"Good work. Take a unit and "escort" them here" The seated figure said throwing a necklace of black beads to the knelling figure. The green clad figure nodded and stood up, grabbing the beads. He bowed one more time before disappearing into the shadows.

"Soon….." The seated figure said aloud to the shadows.

-/- Next Morning -/

"YUSUKE WAKE UP!" Boton shouted hitting him upside the head with her oar. Yusuke fell on the floor holding his head.

"OWW! What the hell was that for?" He yelled glaring at Boton. Boton rolled her eyes and started pulling him out the door of his room.

"You wouldn't wake up and we need you at the park." She said irritably. Yusuke looked confused and snatched his arm back from Boton.

"Why do you need me at the park?" He asked, but was following her anyway.

"Somehow a bunch of demons broke through the barrier and are in the park. It's a good thing that it's so early otherwise we'd have a lot of memories to erase." Yusuke looked at the cloak and found that it was 5:00 A.M.

"Man I am seriously going to kick their asses for making me gets up this early." He growled out slamming the door behind him.

"Quit complaining and hurry up. Kurama, Hiei, Ryuun, and Kuwabara are already there." She said opening a portal. Yusuke rolled his eyes and followed her through.

Up in the girls room Kagome, Sango, and Keiko all backed away from the door that they had just had their ears pressed against. They had been awaked by Boton loud yelling in her attempt to wake Yusuke. They all shared a look and then nodded. They grabbed their weapons, Shippo and Kirara then headed out the door, toward the park.

-/- At the park -/ (A/N: Before the girls arrive.)

When Yusuke and Boton arrived in the park, they found what looked to be hundreds of demons. Kuwabara killing demons with his spirit sword. Kurama was using his rose whip and Hiei was fighting, what looked like to be the leader.

The leader had on a forest green haori, with a lighter green lining and matching hakama. His hair was black, short, and spiked. His eyes were a dark forest green color, matching his cloths. He had a small smile on his face. It looked as though he were a child playing a fun game, rather than fighting a battler. Hiei looked to be having a little trouble keeping up with him. Yusuke was about to jump in and help Hiei when a swarm of demons all came at him at once.

"Shit!" Yusuke yelled as he started to knock the demons away, but whenever he would knock one away it seemed three more would fill its place. 'I can't get a shot off' Yusuke thought as he searched for a clearing.

"Heads up!" A voice yelled. Yusuke had just enough time to slam to the ground before a giant boomerang whizzed over his head, taking out most the demons. He followed the boomerang back to its owner and found it to be none other than Sango ridding into the clearing on Kirara. She didn't even spare Yusuke a second glace as she charged into the middle of the demons and started taking them out. Kagome bows in hand, and Keiko, Shippo in hand, came bursting into the clearing. Kagome went right to work at shooting any demons that got close to them and Shippo used his Foxfire to help her out.

The fight was going well and the group looked like they were winning. Kagome was almost out of arrows but was able to go at a slower pace at firing then since the demons seemed to think the boys and Sango were more of a threat.

Kagome shot an arrow and killed a demon that was sneaking up behind Yusuke when she heard a startled gasp coming from her side. She looked in that general direction and saw a young girl, about the age of seven, standing at the edge of the clearing staring shocked at the demons. 'What is the world coming to,' Kagome thought sourly as she ran toward the young girl 'Parents just let their young children wonder off this early in the morning' Kagome stooped in front of the little girl and put her hand on her shoulders.

"What are you doing here? Are you ok?" She asked pushing the girls' hair out of her face. The little girl didn't answer but stared behind Kagome in terror. It didn't come to Kagome, at first, that putting her back to a battle and dropping her bow and arrows a little way away was a bad idea until she heard a warning called out to her and she turned her head and found herself looking at the teeth of an eight foot tall yellow demon. Kagome wrapped her arms around the girl and shielded her away form the demon and she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

-/- Keiko's POV -/

I saw the demon sneak up on Kagome when she was talking to the little girl and I yelled out to her to watch out. I looked around the clearing franticly to see if I could find some one to help.

Yusuke apparently heard my shout and when he went to run to Kagome the demon he had been fighting knocked him back and to the opposite side of the clearing. I looked toward Sango in time to see her flying off Kirara and through the air to the ground. Kuwabara was having a punching match with a demon 10X his size and didn't seem to notice. Kurama looked like he was trying to cut his way through but the demons seemed extra persistent on not letting him get to her. Hiei was still fighting the lead demon and Ryuun was attempting to cut his way through the demons with his swords.

I picked up a long stick and started running toward Kagome when a snake like demon jumped out at me. Acting on impulse, I swung the stick as hard as I could and knocked the demon across the clearing. I started running for Kagome again. 'And my mom said baseball was a waist of time.' Keiko thought as she knocked two more demons out of the way. She looked up at Kagome and her jaw fell open. 'What the…'

-/-Normal POV -/

Kurama had finished cutting through the last of the demons and went to run after Kagome but when he looked at her, he saw the mysterious cloaked figure standing in front of Kagome with a body sized shield in front of her. The arm of the demon that attacked Kagome was disintegrating from was it was touching the barrier. In a matter of seconds, the demon was nothing but dust on the ground.

Kurama ran to Kagome and checked her for injuries, while also placing himself between the figure and Kagome.

"I'm fine, Kurama." Kagome said while blushing "She saved me." Kagome said/asked looking at the figure. The figure was standing there and glaring to the demon that Hiei was fighting. The demon seemed to feel the heat of her gaze because he punched Hiei in the gut and appeared a little ways in front of the cloaked figure. Another wave of demons attacked Hiei when he went to fight the demon again. Kurama, after making sure Kagome wasn't hurt, left her with Keiko on the side of the field and went to a help Hiei the others in the battle. Kurama, along with the other kept their ears and the little eyesight they could spare on the two mysterious demons that were having a glaring contest.

Sango was off to the side with Kagome and Keiko, nursing what felt like a broken rib. She was fighting off any demons that got to close to them, since Kagome was short on arrows.

"I knew that would draw you out, Meranii." The demon clad in green said while smiling.

"What are you doing here,Shinrin?" Meranii asked coldly.

"You already know the answer to that, so why bother asking?" Shinrin asked in response. If possible, Meranii's glare strengthened.

"Now why don't you be good little girls and came back with me." He said looking at Meranii, Kagome, Sango, and Keiko in turn. "It's so much easier if you don't fight." He said, his gaze once again resting on Meranii.

"No…" Meranii stated coldly.

"You will not touch them!" Yusuke yelled from across the field, running toward the two. Shinrin turned to Yusuke with a frown on his face.

"You boys have absolutely no say in the matter." With that said, he waved him hand and another wave of demons came after the boys.

"So where were we…?" Shinrin said in false sincerity, putting him hand to his chin. "Oh yea that right you were about to give up and come with me….the master has missed you greatly and grows impatient waiting for the other young ladies." He said walking closer to Meranii.

"Never…." Meranii, again, stated coldly. Shinrin's smile widened and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I gave you a chance." He said before he charged at Meranii. He went to grab her neck but she moved at the last second and he only managed to catch her hood, ripping it. She elbowed him in the back sending him sprawling on the ground behind her.

"Were did you get more power?" She asked in her cold voice as she discarded her, now ruined, cloak. She still had her back to Shinrin and was facing the others in the clearing. The others stared at her in a variety of different stairs. She had long black hair pulled back in a braid that went down to mid-calve. Her eyes were silver, her skin pale and her face was cold. There was a necklace around her neck but the charm on the end was hidden under her kimono. She was wearing a black fighting kimono, with slits up the sides for movement, and a pair of regular black pant underneath it. She had on a pair of black boots. There were three sword strapped to her waist, two on the left and one on the right. The one on the right looked similar to one of the others on the left, they had black sheath and black hilts that had a white crystal (left) and a black crystal (right) in the hilts. The other sword had a white sheath with a phoenix carved on it in black and had a white hilt with a phoenix on the end.

"You are still as observant as ever." Shinrin said picking himself up form the ground and dusting off his cloths. "You of all people should know where I got more power from." He said turning to face her. Meranii still had her back to him. "The master's powers have no limits. None can match him." His ever-present smile grew. Meranii just gave off a laugh, surprising everyone in the clearing.

"The "master" is just a cowardly bastard that has to live off of others. Never getting his hands dirty and never fighting his own battles. I do not fear him." She said coldly not even sparing him a glance. She was staring toward the girls that were looking right back at her. Shinrin's smile faltered for a second before it came back stronger then before.

"I beg to differ." He said, his smile turning into an evil smirk. "If you are in fact not afraid of the master then why is it that your whole soul shook in fear when you I mentioned that the master wants those lovely maidens." He said directing his gaze to the three girls by the edge of the clearing.

"It didn't." She said stiffly. Looking at the girls.

"Oh but it did and does," He said cockily as he snuck closer to the distracted Meranii. "you are absolutely terrified of the great and powerful master getting his hand on your…"Before he could finish his sentence Meranii's foot connected to the side of his head sending him flying to the other side of the clearing, but before he met the ground Meranii was there and delivered a punch to his gut sending him flying again. This time he landed with a thud on the ground in the middle of the clearing

The boys had finished off the demons and were standing by the girls. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara didn't look too happy with having to just stand around but Ryuun and Kurama had both insisted on watching and learning what they could about the two fighters.

"I don not fear him because he will never touch them." Meranii said coldly. Shinrin slowly got up and, to everyone's surprise, he was still smiling.

"That was a great warm up," He said, stretching his muscles. "But sadly I had a job to do so there's no more time for chit chat." His smile disappeared and was replaced with a serious look. He crouched into a fighting stance, putting his hand on the sword at his waist. Meranii just rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her black sword on the left. In an instant, the two fighters were going at each other. They were moving to fast it was hard for everyone to keep up. The girls could catch glimpses of black or green every now and then but beside that, they couldn't see anything. After a minute of the two fighting, they jumped apart. Shinrin had several large wound on his body as well as a few scraps. He had his sword out in front of him and he was breathing heavily. Meranii on the other hand was the exact opposite. She only had a light scrap on her cheek and her sword was in her hand down bye her side. She was smirking.

"It seems that your "master" only gave you strength in speed and nothing more." Meranii said mockingly. "This is a waste of my time, leave now before I forget I'm feeling merciful today." She said coldly again as she went to sheath her sword.

Shinrin growled in anger and he pulled a necklace of black beads out of his pocket. 'You will not walk away from me.' He thought angrily. With a yell, he threw the beads at Meranii. She turned and put up her hand and a barrier appeared.

Instead of the beads hitting the shield and bouncing off uselessly the beads went through the barrier and wrapped them selves around Melanie's wrist. Her eyes widened in a mix of shock and fear before she let out a blood curdling scream. A dark purple electricity appeared around the beads and seemed to be shocking Meranii.

Shinrin laughed maniacally and disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

Everyone looked back to Meranii when a pulse of power came from her. They watched as the electricity around the beads seemed to intensify, so did Meranii's screams, but then they both died down and the beads snapped and fell to the ground. The beads seemed to absorb into the ground as soon as they landed. Meranii fell to one knee breathless.

Kagome, Sango, and Keiko all abandoned their original place by the boys and ran to Meranii's side.

"Umm…..Meranii was it? Are you ok?" Keiko asked while she hesitantly placed a hand on Meranii's back.

"I'm fine." She answered quietly as she stood up. The boys all tensed up as she turned to look at them. "I would like to be taken to Koenma."

--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

How was that? I just tried to scrap thing together so if it's jumbled I apologized. Oh and just a note the whole black bead thing with Meranii will be kind of important in future chapters, so if you read this then it is a good idea to put that scene to memory. Well don't forget to review.


	9. What?

Hey everyone. Sorry it's took me so long to update.

Reviewers:

cookiiex: Yea I'm actually glad I updated to. Here's another chap for you.

sweet-thing-88: Wow so many 'fullys'! I'm so happy. (tear) Well here's another update.

Dark Inu Fan: They'll find out eventually. Just not yet.

Darkness-Angel-2004: Like you can ever get me. :P

Taeniaea: Thanks. Here's your update.

Thank you all.

'Blah' thoughts

'**Blah**' is Kurama telepathic

'_Blah_' is Youko telepathic

'Blah' is Hiei telepathic

Here's the story.

Chapter 9: What?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Let me in damn it." Yusuke yelled at the cowering ogre.

"I-I c-can't. K-Koenma is in a m-meeting and d-doesn't want to be i-interrupted." The ogre stuttered as he put his arms over his head for protection. Yusuke pushed him aside.

"I don't give a damn." He said walking through the door. "Yo! Toddler! We got the girl." He yelled. Meranii scoffed.

"More like escorted." Meranii muttered. Koenma glared at him.

"I'M NOT A TODDLER!" Koenma yelled, but everyone was ignoring him. They were all looking at the other person in the room, who had just stood up. Koenma calmed himself down. "This is Lord…"before he could finish Sango and Kagome rushed forward and enveloped the stranger in a hug.

"Sesshoumaru!" They yelled excitedly. Sesshoumaru, to mostly everyone's surprise, hugged them back.

"Who's that?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"That's the Demon Lord of a Makai." Kurama said. Keiko nodded in understanding while Yusuke's face got darker in question.

"umm….Lord Sesshoumaru?" Koenma questioned, causing the girls to let him go and blush in embarrassment.

"I guess we have some more explaining to do." Kagome said to Sango. She nodded. Meranii walked over.

"You don't have to explain anything if you don't want to." Meranii said standing in front of Sesshoumaru. "Nice to see you again, Fluffy-sama." She said, emphasizing on "Fluffy-sama". Sesshoumaru's face got darker at the nick-name.

"Nice to see you again too." Sesshoumaru said, scooping Meranii up in a hug, shocking everyone in the room again. He put her back down and looked at Ryuun

"Nice to see you again, Lord Ryuun." Sesshoumaru said. Ryuun bowed slightly.

"Nice to see you as well." Ryuun said.

"You're a lord!" Yusuke exclaimed. Ryuun nodded.

"Then why are you working for Koenma?" Kagome asked.

"Well I'm the adopted son of the Lord and Lady of the northern part of Makai." Ryuun explained. "I'm not even the same type of demon as them, but they consider me their son. Well I got bored and wanted something to do so I decided to help out Ren-Kai."

"What type of demon are you?" Meranii asked, her eyes flicking with some unknown emotion. Ryuun shrugged.

"I honestly don't know." Ryuun said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. The groups sweat dropped and Meranii nodded her head, as if confirming something.

"How do you not know what you are?" Sango asked.

"I lost my memory of everything from before I was eight except my name, my birthday, my age." Ryuun said shrugging. "None of my parents' consultants could figure out what I was so I guess I'm unknown." The room fell into a silence. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, not liking the silence and looked toward Koenma.

"Thank you for finding these two." Sesshoumaru said motioning to Kagome and Sango.

"You had him watching us!" Kagome and Sango asked surprised. They heard a growl behind them but when they looked only Kurama and Hiei were there. 'Must be my imagination.' They thought and glared at Sesshoumaru and Koenma. They both shook their heads.

"I haven't watched you at all." Koenma said, throwing a questioning look at the growling Kurama and Hiei. "Lord Sesshoumaru asked me a while ago to keep my ears open for a girl that can travel time and to inform him when I found her. When the boys told me about you I knew that it is who Lord Sesshoumaru wanted." Koenma explained. Yusuke came and sat by Kagome.

"So how is it that you know a demon lord?" He questioned. Kagome sighed.

"I guess we will tell you." Kagome said sitting on the couch with Sango. "It happened when Sango and I were walking back from the hot springs…

-/-Flashback-/-

"That was so refreshing." Kagome exclaimed, stretching her arms above her head. "I feel so much better."

"I feel better too." Sango said, searching the trees for any danger. She turned to Kagome and smiled when she didn't find anything. "My shoulder isn't as sore now."

"We better hurry back before Inuyasha thinks it's a good idea to come and get us." Kagome said smiling. Sango smiled and open her mouth to speak but a scream of pain/terror came from the forest behind them. Kagome and Sango went running back through the forest.

They came to a small clearing and saw a little girl, about eight or nine, scrambling away from a group of pig looking demons. Sango, not wasting a second, threw her Hiraikotsu and took out half of them. Kagome ran over and pulled the girl out of the way. Sango took out the rest of the demons and walked over to them.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked. The girl looked up from Kagome's shoulder. Kagome and Sango were shocked to see Rin, the little girl that traveled with Sesshoumaru.

"Rin's leg hurts." Rin said, lifting up her kimono a little to show a gash on her leg.

"Why don't you let me wrap that." Kagome said handing Rin to Sango and getting into her bag. She pulled out the first-aid kit. Shippo went up to Rin.

"Don't worry. Kagome can make everything feel better." Shippo said. Kagome came up and gently grabbed Rin's leg.

"Shippo. Do you think you could got tell Inuyasha that we'll be there shortly?" Kagome asked putting some cleaner on a rag. Shippo puffed out his chest.

"Yep. You can count on me." He said, running off. Kagome smiled after him. She looked back at Rin.

"This might sting a little." She said putting the cleaner on. Rin winced a little but didn't say anything.

"Why were you out so late by yourself Rin?" Sango asked, rubber her head in a comforting manner. "It's not safe, especially in the woods." Rin looked down ashamed.

"Rin was trying to find Sesshoumaru-sama." She said. "He left earlier and Master Jaken said that he left because he didn't like Rin." She said on the verge of tears, but her face lightened and she smiled almost evilly. "But then Rin beat him up and hid his staff of skull in a really hard to find place." She said laughing. Kagome and Sango tried to keep from laughing. "Then Rin went looking for Sesshoumaru-sama and then the demons attacked Rin."

"There all done." Kagome said, backing away. Rin got up and put some weight on her leg.

"Wow! It doesn't hurt anymore." Rin exclaimed, jumping around.

"Rin. Why don't you come back to camp with us." Sango said getting up. "We can look for Sesshoumaru in the morning, ok?" Rin thought for a second.

"Sure." Rin said and started following Kagome and Sango.

"That will not be happening." A cold voice said behind them. The girls spun around, Sango ready to throw Hiraikotsu and Kagome stringing an arrow. There stood Sesshoumaru and a bruised and battered Jaken at his side.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed and latched on to his leg. He patted her on the head, not taking his eyes off the girls. Rin saw this and ran over to the two. "These pretty ladies saved Rin's life." She said, causing the girls to blush at the compliment.

"Did they?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising a brow. Rin nodded vigorously. "I am in debited to you priestess, exterminator." He said nodded his head to each of them. "Come Rin. We're leaving." He said and started walking away. Rin ran up and gave the girls a hug around the waist at the same time, then ran off to catch up with Sesshoumaru. Rin turned around and waved.

"Goodbye Sango-chan, Kagome-chan." Rin yelled back to them. Kagome and Sango waved.

"Goodbye Rin-chan." They yelled at the same time.

-/- End Flashback -/-

"And it got to the point were we looked at him as a brother." Sango finished for Kagome. Everyone looked on in understanding, beside Koenma, who was studying Meranii, Kurama, who was giving Meranii a questioning look, and Hiei, who was glaring at the wall.

"What I would like to know it how do you know him?" Kurama asked Meranii. Meranii shrugged.

"I warned him about a conspiracy against him amongst some of the other lords and helped with the war." Meranii said shrugging her shoulders again. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"If she hadn't of helped I could have lost that war." He said in a cold voice. Meranii ignored him and walked up to Koenma's desk.

"I need to talk to you." She said to him. She looked around the room at everyone. "Alone." Koenma waved his hand some ogre came and ushered them out the room.

"What did you need to talk about?" Was the last thing they heard before the door closed.

-/- One hour and a half later-/-

"I am so damned bored." Yusuke exclaimed, hitting the sleeping Kuwabara.

"Be nice to Kazuma." Yukina, who had arrived with Boton about ten minutes ago, said in a scolding voice. Keiko hit Yusuke on the head halfheartedly.

"Shh you guys. We can't hear." Kagome said from her place at the door, Sango right next to her. Shippo was up against the door also. Since they didn't have anything to do, they thought they'd try to listen in and see what they were talking about. Even after they found that they couldn't hear anything they still tried. Just then, as the fates would have it, the door opened revealing a pissed looking Sesshoumaru and causing the girls the fall on the floor at his feet. Shippo jumped out of the way in the knick of time.

"Umm… Hey Sesshy!" Sango said brightly. "What can we do for you?" Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"One of these days your curiosity is going to get you both killed." He said helping them up.

"Come in and sit. We have things to discuss." Koenma called. Everyone came in and sat, or stood, it various places. "First off this is your new team mate." Koenma said, motioning to Meranii.

"What!" Yusuke yelled. "You mean you had us track her down just so she can join our team!"

"No Yusuke. This was a spur of the moment thing." Koenma said. "You'll need the knowledge she has for your next mission." Koenma said. Yusuke stood up angrily.

"So is it another recruit?" Yusuke asked sarcastically. Keiko pulled him back down to the couch. Yusuke glared at her and stood up again. Keiko pulled him down again.

"Don't make me treat you like a kid." Keiko said in a threatening voice. Everyone else in the room were watching amused. Yusuke gave her a 'whatever' look and stood up again. Keiko growled, surprisingly well for a human, and pulled him back down. Before he could get up again she sat on his lap making him freeze and go red from head to toe. Keiko got a little red too. "You can go on Koenma."

"Fist off do any of you know the prophecy of the barriers?" Koenma looking around at the confused faces. Kurama cleared his throat.

"Youko says he remembers it." Kurama said. His eyes turned gold and his voice got a smooth tone to it. Kurama looked around the room, his eyes stilled on Kagome. "Hello Lady Kagome. If you don't mind me saying you look even more beautiful up close." He said smoothly as he kissed Kagome's hand. Yusuke growled and tried to get up but Keiko grabbed the back of the couch so that he couldn't push her off.

"Get your perverted hand off of her you perverted fox!" Yusuke yelled, trying to grab Kurama's neck. Youko let go of Kagome's hand and winked at her, causing her to blush like a tomato. Kurama looked toward Koenma.

"This prophecy took place long ago, when demons roamed the land freely with humans. Demons, thinking themselves higher than humans, rained terror upon the land. The humans, too weak to defeat all the demons beseeched the gods for their help. The gods, hearing the people's cries for help, put a new race of creature on the land, called the Phoenix. This new race were stronger than demons but had the emotions and compassion of the humans. They were rumored to be element users, being able to control one or more elements." He explained for the confused faces around the room.

"The new race protected the humans from the demons, and the humans mistook this new race as angels sent from the gods, because that is the form they took. It was said that these people had wings and they glowed, giving them an angelic type look. As you could imagine the others demons, jealous of the Phoenix's beauty, strength, and angry with them for protecting the humans, they increased their attacks on the humans. They also ganged up on and killed any Phoenix they found alone. The gods, seeing that the demons weren't going to give up any time soon, decided to take drastic measure." Kurama stopped for effect.

"So the gods gave the Phoenix people a prophecy. It stated that four Phoenix beings would arise and create barriers between the humans, demons, and spirits. One would protect the barrier around the demon world so that none could break it, one would protect the barrier around the spirits to protect them and keep them from breaking it, one would protect the barrier around the humans to keep them safe, and the last one would watch over all the other protectors and be there incase one, or all, of the others were too weak to keep the barriers up. The demons, getting wind of the prophecy, bound together and, some how, destroyed the Phoenix people. The way they did though is unknown." The room was thrown into a silence.

"What does this have to do about the mission Koenma?" Boton asked.

"Well obviously they didn't kill them all because the barriers are up and functional." Koenma said and the group nodded their head for Koenma to continue. "Sadly the protectors of the barriers were put into hiding, presumable for their own protection, so we had no idea of whom, or where, the protectors were."

"'had?' Does that mean you know were they are now?" Ryuun asked. Koenma nodded and motioned Meranii forward. She walked to the front of the room.

"Instead of taking the time to explain everything I'm just gunna show you." Meranii said taking the necklace out of her shirt. It was a black bird, with its wings spread out and diamonds for eyes. She muttered something that the others couldn't make out and the necklace started to glow with a white light. Soon the light engulfed Meranii's entire body. The light shifted and then started to dissipate. The first thing they noticed was that Meranii had large, black, angel type wings folded behind her. The next things they noticed was the black claws and sharp fangs that were showing threw Meranii's smirk.

"You…you're…" Boton tried to say. Meranii's smirk widened. She bowed a little.

"I am Meranii." She said in a overly dramatic voice. "Protector of the barriers, you could say."

"You said she was just there to protect the protectors," Yusuke scoffed. "So we should be looking for the protectors not their body guard." Keiko hit him in the head.

"For your information, _kid_," Meranii started in a cold voice, stressing on the word kid. "I have been protecting the barriers by myself until the right time for the protectors' powers to be awaked. So, if you want to get any rest from fighting demons that "accidentally" slip past the barriers then I suggest that you keep all smart ass comments to yourself." Yusuke shut his mouth and glared at Meranii.

"If I may," Kurama started. "can I ask you to get to the point about all this already?" Meranii nodded and waved her hand at Koenma. He started talking.

"A growing threat in Mankai has been brought to my attention." Koenma began. "There is a demon there that has the power to absorb other creatures to harness their powers. I have heard rumors of him absorbing powerful demons in able to break through the barrier and either conquer these world or to absorb more powerful beings." He said looking around at everyone.

"Why haven't you taken action before this then?" Kagome asked, rocking the sleeping Shippo in her arms. Koenma got a little nervous.

"He seems to absorb everyone that witnesses him in the act so there were no witnesses. But recently when have come across a person that was a survivor and we figure they were talking nonsense but now we have gained confirmation of his existence." The room fell into a thoughtful silence.

"How are we suppose to find him?" Sango asked from the couch. Kagome nodded her head.

"Who said you were going?" Yusuke, Sesshoumaru, and Koenma asked at the same time. Kagome and Sango glared at them.

"I did." Meranii said, causing the guys to glare at her.

"That just gives us more people to protect and more distractions from our work." Yusuke said, earning him a hit from Keiko. Meranii glared at him.

"Kagome and Sango can take care of themselves." Meranii said coldly. "Keiko can protect herself, if you remember what happen just last night. The only one that would need to be protected would be Boton and Yukina." When she finished talking, all the guys were glaring at her, though some less than others.

"Are you suggesting that all of the girls go with us?" Ryuun asked, but you could hear the slight anger in his voice.

"No," Meranii said causing the guys to relax a little. "I'm demanding it." Once again, she was the recipient of all the males' glares.

"Are you insane?" Yusuke yelled. Keiko got off him, afraid of seeing him this mad. Yusuke stood up and got in Meranii's face. "You must be stupid if you think that putting them in the line of danger is a good thing. Tell us how is that going to help at all. Your gunna get one of them kill…" SLAP!

Yusuke went flying backwards and over the back of the couch. Meranii was glaring at him.

"You're the stupid ones." Meranii said in a deadly calm voice glaring at all the guys. "None of you have any idea how Jigoku works." She said glaring stronger. Everyone looked at her shocked. She just knocked Yusuke across the room as if he was a fly! "If they are unprotected for even a second he will use it his advantage."

"Why would he want them?" Kuwabara asked. Meranii sighed.

"You were already told." Meranii said. "He absorbs people to gain their powers."

"So he's after them?" Kuwabara asked pointing to Yukina, Boton, Kagome, Sango, and Keiko. Meranii rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"What's special about us?" Sango asked. Meranii sighed.

"A lot is special." Meranii said simple. "You have an ice maiden, the grim reaper, and three protectors, so what is there not special about you?" She said, but for some reason she avoided every ones eyes. Everyone in the room gaped at her, besides Sesshoumaru and Koenma.

"What are you saying onna?" Hiei asked coldly. Meranii glared at him.

"It's Meranii and I'm saying that they are all powerful so he's gunna go after them." Meranii said, still not looking at anyone. "Besides, one or more of them are special to a strong person in this room. That makes them even more of a target."

"He didn't mean that." Ryuun said, looking at Meranii with a questioning gaze. "He meant what did you mean by protectors?" Meranii rolled her eyes.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Kuwabara nodded his head. Everyone else just continued to stare at her. Kagome, Sango, and Keiko were all staring in shock/confusion with their mouths hanging open. Meranii sighed. "I guess a demonstration is in order." Meranii took her necklace out again and held it up. She muttered some more words and her necklace lit up again. However, this time, necklaces around Kagome's, Sango's and Keiko's necklaces lit up as well. All four of them were engulfed in the same white light from before. The lights on the three girls changed and slowly started to dissipate. Standing there were three different looking girls. The girls looked around at each other.

"Oh my gods!" The girls screamed at the same time. They started talking to each other a mile a minute. "Looks at you!" "Me? What's different about me?" "A lot." The three managed to say at the same time. Meranii walked up and pushed them apart.

"Don't start that again." Meranii said rubbing her temples. The girls looked confused and Meranii cleared her throat. "Just take a look at yourselves so we can get on with this meeting." She said handing Sango a mirror.

Sango's hair had grown longer to just below her butt and was fuller. It was still black but now there was streaks of deep red randomly around it. Her eyes had went from their dark brown color to a crimson red with specs of silver in them. She had gained fangs and claws. The most noticeable change was the big black wing on her back. She still had on the clothes she was wearing before but now they were tighter since her body had become more filled out in certain places. She had a look of shock on her face as she passed the mirror to Keiko.

Keiko's hair had also grown out to just below her butt and had gained midnight blue streaks. Her eyes went from their usual grey to midnight blue with silver specs. She now had fangs and claws and on her back, also, there was a pair of big black wings. She blushed when she realized how tight her clothes had gotten and handed to mirror to Kagome and tried to cover herself.

Kagome's hair, like the others, had grown down to just below her butt. Her hair gained silver streaks. Her eyes changed from blue to a brighter blue with silver specs in them. She also gained fangs and claws and, like the other two, she had a pair of black wings on her back. Like Keiko, she blushed in embarrassment when she realized her clothes were tight on her.

Everyone, besides a few boys who had just developed a staring problem, I won't say whom, looked toward Meranii. Meranii smirked.

"What?" Meranii asked when they wouldn't stop staring. Ryuun motioned to the girls.

"That's what." Ryuun snapped. Meranii shrugged.

"Congratulations." Meranii said with no enthusiasm. "You are now: Sango, Protector of the barrier of Mankai. Kagome, Protector of the barrier of Ren-kai. And Keiko, Protector of the barrier of Ningenkai." Everyone looked at her as if she was insane. "What? I explained didn't I?"

"There is a way to change back right?" Keiko asked. Meranii nodded and took out her necklace. She muttered a few words and the four were engulfed in the light again. When in cleared they all stood there in their regular forms.

"I'm gunna have to do it till I can train you three." Meranii said. "Speaking of which, I think you should continue Koenma." Koenma nodded.

"Since Jigoku has already absorbed several powerful demons I think it best for you all to get some training in. We have enough power to hold him for at least three months. That's if he doesn't get any more power. " He said.

"Ok. I have two questions." Yusuke said, getting up from behind the couch. "One. If this guy is such a threat then why not get him now. Two, where are we suppose to train. I doubt grandma would train us all."

"For one. He's…being contained…you could say, but with how powerful he's getting we won't be able to hold him for ever." Koenma explained.

"What do you mean contained?" Kurama asked.

"We have him trapped inside a castle in Mankai." Koenma said.

"Well if you have him trapped then how come you didn't know he was absorbing demons. And how did he get the demons to the castle?" Kurama asked again.

"We couldn't see what he was doing because whenever we would send a spy or something like that in there they always got found out and killed." Koenma said sadly. "As for how he got them there…"

"That is why we have to keep the girls under close watch." Meranii said. "He takes the people they are most fond of and basically says come here or they die."

"That's great and all but you didn't answer my second question." Yusuke said impatiently.

"Oh yes." Koenma exclaimed. "You all will be training with…" He stopped and looked around for effect. "Meranii." The room went into silence.

"We leave tomorrow." Meranii said before anyone could answer. "Have a good rest." She got up and walked out of the room. Yusuke came out of his slight stupor.

"WHAT!" Was heard all through the spirit world offices.

-/- Next Morning. Somewhere in a mountain forest.-/-

"Were that hell is this place?" Yusuke exclaimed. The group, consisting of Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Yukina, Keiko, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Boton, Ryuun, and Sesshoumaru, were all now walking on a forest path looking for Meranii's house.

Earlier today everyone had met at Koenma's office. Sesshoumaru had shown up and stated that he wanted to come along to 'watch over' the girls. Koenma had stated that Boton would be accompanying them so that she could update him on all of all their progress.

"The letter said to take a bus up into the forest and get off at the seventh stop." Keiko said reading the note that Koenma had given them earlier today. "Then to follow the path until we came to a house. That's it." Yusuke's scoffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Stop throwing a fit Yusuke." Kagome said hitting him on the back of the head lightly.

"You're acting like a child Yusuke." Sango added while smiling. Yusuke turned to glare at them. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Wow! Look at that!" Yukina exclaimed and rushed past the others. Everyone looked in the direction that Yukina motioned and gapped at what they saw.

In front of them there was a big, grey-ish colored, mansion. It was five stories high and box shaped.

"I guess we found it." Ryuun said and walked up to the door. The others walked up stood behind him. Ryuun knocked on the door and everyone waited. There was some shuffling around behind the door and it opened to reveal a young woman. She was in a French maid outfit with a long skirt and she had a duster and everything. She looked them over and gave them a questioning glare.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly. Kurama cleared his throat.

"We're here to see Meranii." He said, the maid nodded and ushered them in.

"So you're the students then." She said mostly to herself. "The mistress is still in her morning work out so I'll go get her. Just stay here." With that she walked away.

"Do they know that's it's one in the afternoon." Yusuke asked Kagome. Kagome looked at him questioningly. "She said morning workout. It's in the afternoon." Kagome shook her head and hit Yusuke on the back of the head.

"You are so stupid sometime." Kagome said shaking her head again and looked around the room they were in. They were standing in an entrance hall type thing. In front of them were two sets of stairs, each curving upwards and there was a glass sliding door in the middle of the two stairs that was too dark to see into. Just then, Meranii walked out of the room on the groups left. She was wearing a pare of sweat pant and a sports bra. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had a towel around her neck. She didn't have any shoes on, and her hands and feet were wrapped in a white gaze.

"You're late." Meranii said, handing her towel to the maid and addressing the group.

"We couldn't find your house Meranii." Yukina said. Meranii nodded her head and headed into the room at the groups right.

"Might as well give you all a tour." The group followed her. They went into a long room. The walls were a dark grey, almost black, color, and the carpet was a dark color. There was a glass sliding door leading into a darkened room. "This is the living room." They walked across the entrance hall thing, which had black tiling on the floor and the same dark grey-ish colored walls, and into room on the left.

The room had a long table with about fourteen chair around it. The walls were the same as the other rooms and there was a dark wood on the floor. On the far side there was a set of swinging bar type door. Another glass sliding door led into a darkened room.

"This is the dinning room. Breakfast will be served at exactly six thirty A.M. Lunch at exactly twelve P.M. Dinner at exactly six P.M. I don't care if you eat or not but I expect everyone to be present, and on time, for all three meals." Meranii said as they all walked through the swinging doors. They found themselves in gothic style decorated kitchen. "If you want to use the kitchen go ahead but make sure you clean up after yourself. Lora doesn't like messy people." There was a door that led outside, and one on the right side. "That door leads to the basement." Meranii said pointing to the second door. They walked back into the dinning room.

"What's in there?" Kuwabara asked pointing to the dark glass sliding door. Meranii, not answering him, walked toward the door and gestured for them all to go in.

"I'd stay close to the wall if I were you." Meranii said as she walked away into the darkness. When everyone was in the lights came on to reveal a big pool with the same black tiling that was in the entrance hall around it. There were a couple chairs and a diving board.

"I only have three rules about the use of the pool." Meranii said, catching everyone's attention. "One, you can't kill anyone, two no skinny dipping, and three you are only allowed to use it when we aren't training." The group nodded and followed Meranii out the door that led to the entrance hall.

They went up the stair and came to a balcony type thing over looking the pool and six doors going around it. (A/N: If you want a diagram of what the whole house looks like I got bored and made one so just review me your e-mail address and I'll get it to you ASAP.)

"Here's your rooms." Meranii said. "I hope you don't mind sharing."

"We should be fine." Kagome said with a smile. "There are two bed right?" She asked. Meranii nodded and walked up to the first room on the right.

"Before we continue, I'll get you all your rooms so you can put your things down." Meranii said while taking out a set of keys. She unlocked the door and turned back to the room. "I think it best to do girl to girl and boy to boy pairing so Keiko and Yukina can have this room." She said as she threw a key to each of the girls. Meranii unlocked the second door on the right and gave a key to both Kagome and Sango. "Kagome, Sango, and Shippo can have this room." She walked across the hall and unlocked the second door on the right. "Lets see…" she thought looking at all the group. "Hiei and Kurama can have this one." She handed them each a key. She walked to the first door on the left and unlocked it. "Yusuke and Kuwabara get this one." She handed them a key. She walked to the third doors in the hall and unlocked both. "Since you're the last one, and since you a grim reaper, you get your own room." Meranii said. She smiled when a chorus of 'that's not fair' came from behind Boton.

"Thank you Lady Meranii." Boton said taking the key. "You really didn't need to." Meranii shrugged and turned to Sesshoumaru and Ryuun.

"Ryuun, Lord Sesshoumaru I hope you two have no qualms with sharing a room for a while." She said handing them a key. Both stared distainfully at the keys and neither took them. Meranii put her hand on her hips. "Come on you two. Don't be so stubborn." Sesshoumaru and Ryuun pretended not to hear her. She rolled her eyes and looked up to the ceiling. 'Why me?' She mouth and then looked to Boton. "Can you switch with one

of the stubborn demon lords please?" She asked. Boton nodded happily.

"That's no prob…" Before she could finish Ryuun ran past them and snatched the key to the other room from Boton's hand and went into the room.

"I guess that means your rooming with Sesshoumaru then." Meranii said. Boton nodded and took the key. Sesshoumaru, with no other options, took the other key. They went into their rooms. Meranii went to stand in the door frame of Boton's and Sesshoumaru's room. "Now can I trust you two to stay in your own bed and not do anything unmentionable?" Meranii asked in her usual monotone voice, but there was a hint of humor in it. Boton looked up quickly, her face beet red. Sesshoumaru glared at Meranii playfully. Meranii put her hand up and walked out of the room. "I was just askin."

A couple minutes later the group was reassembled and were heading up a circle stair case to the next floor. When they got there they found themselves in another hallway but this one only had one door in it.

"This is the recreation floor." Meranii said monotone, opening the door. Inside they found a pool table, a playing table, a huge T.V, with every game system under the sun under it, a couch, and about four arcade game machines.

"Wow." Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Ryuun said at the same time.

"This room is pretty much sound proof so you don't have to worry about being loud." Meranii said. "You can use it whenever you feel like," She said ushering them out. "and whenever we aren't training."

The group walked back into the hall and up another circle stair case. They came out into a floor that looked like the other one.

"This is the library." Meranii said as she open the door. Inside they found that the walls were covered from ceiling to floor with books. There was a desk, a couch, and a small table in the room also.

"Wow." This time it was Kagome, Sango, and, surprisingly, Kurama that said that. The group walked back out and Meranii started walking toward the down stair case.

"What's up there?" Yukina asked pointing to another stair case the led up. Meranii's blank face turned to a glaring face as she looking around at everyone in the group.

"That floor is off limits." She said glaring everyone in the eyes, to get her point across. "As is the greenhouse in the back yard. None of you are to go into either of them at any time." With that she walked back down stairs to everyone's rooms. "You all can rest and we'll start training tomorrow." With that Meranii headed down stairs.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

There you all go. Once again, I'm very sorry about not updating sooner. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Review.


	10. Training

Here's another update. I changed chapter 9, don't forget to read it.

Thank you all reviewers.

'Blah' thoughts

'**Blah**' is Kurama telepathic

'_Blah_' is Youko telepathic

'Blah' is Hiei telepathic

Here you go.

Chapter 10: Training

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

In the house in the forest, everything was calm and quiet. The sun was just starting to show over the horizon, casting the dark colored house in bright hues of color and decorating the sky with color. The animal around in the trees were still asleep peacefully. The nocturnal animals were settling down for the day. In the house everything was equally as peaceful.

Standing by the stairs of the room floor was a figure dresses in dark grey sweat pants and a black shirt, that could have been mistaken as a bra because it was so short. The figure was looking at a clock on the wall above the stair and had, what looked like a remote, in her hand. Right as the clocks second hand reached six o'clock the figure pushed a button on the remote, causing loud music to blare all through out the house. The figure turned to face the rooms as most of the doors swept open and the sleepy occupants walked out holding there ears.

Once Meranii saw that everyone was out of their rooms she clicked the button causeing the music to shut off.

"What the hell!?" Yusuke yelled. "Are you trying to make us to lose our hearing? There are demons in here you know." Yusuke yelled. Meranii yawned and started cleaning her nails.

"If a little music hurt you than I have more work cut out for me than I thought." Meranii said. She turned her back and started heading down the stairs. "Breakfast is being served."

The group looked at each other. Kagome, Sango, Keiko, Yukina, Boton and Shippo all started heading downstairs. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed them. Them the other stubborn demons came down. Their breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, waffles, sausage, pancakes, and oatmeal. Meranii sat at on head of the table. Everyone else was sat like this: (going down the right side then up the left.) Boton, Shippo, Kagome, Sango, Keiko, Yukina, across from Yukina and up the other side are Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Ryuun, Sesshoumaru, and then back to Meranii.

"Wow." Kagome said sitting back. "That was very filling." Everyone else nodded in agreement. Meranii stood.

"Now that you all are finished, we are going to begin our training." Meranii said. "Up in your rooms there is a dresser for each person in the room. In the top drawers there are cloths that you all can wear for training. You are to _all_ get dressed and meet me in the entrance hall in ten minutes." Meranii said looking at everyone. She turned and

walked away. The group sat there for a second then they got up, some more reluctant than others, and went to change.

The first ones to come down were Kurama, Hiei, Ryuun and Sesshoumaru. They were wearing baggy pants and no shirts. Kurama's pants were silver, Hiei's, blood red, Ryuun's, black, and Sesshoumaru's, white.

"Why are these so revealing?" Sesshoumaru asked as Yusuke and Kuwabara came down the stairs in similar cloths. Yusuke's dark blue, Kuwabara's, light blue. Meranii smirked.

"I needed a distraction for the girls." Meranii said. The boys looked confused.

"Don't you _not_ need a distraction?" Yusuke asked.

"No. I need one." She said looking at the stairs. "If there's a distraction present then I can teach them to ignore it." She said quietly as the girls all came down the stairs at once. The guys turned around and their jaws dropped at what they saw. Coming down the stairs were the girls in the same type of pants they had on but the girls had on sports bra's. Kagome, silver, Sango, blood red, Boton, white, Keiko, dark blue, and Yukina, sky blue. Meranii smirked at the boys and walked past them to the girls. "Like I said, distraction." She whispered to the boys. She walked to the girls. "Follow." She said. The group followed Meranii out the front door and around to the back. There they saw a huge building. Next to it was a large greenhouse. All around the rest of the yard there were multiple types of trees and bushes with multiple types of flowers growing on them.

"How did we miss that yesterday?" Sango asked Kagome. She shrugged. Meranii stopped and turned to the group.

"Just a reminder, that greenhouse is off limits to everyone besides myself. Let get down to business." She said looking over the group. When they all nodded in understanding, well most anyway, she went on. "Our schedule will be as followed. After breakfast you will get changed and meet in your assigned training area. From then on you will train with your spirit, element, and transformation attacks until lunch is served. After lunch you will have an half an hour break. After that break we will be working on hand-to-hand combat or weapons combat, depending on what your strong and weak point is, until dinner is served. After dinner we spar."

"We have to spar?" Keiko asked doubtfully. Meranii nodded.

"It's no good to do all this training if you have no one to practice it on." She said patting Keiko's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, you can whip those boys any day." She whispered to Keiko. Keiko smile. Meranii started talking again.

"Since you are all on different levels you will be training in separate groups so that the ones that have already received training won't be held back." She looked around at the group. "And, since I will be training the newbies, and I won't be able to make sure you boys train," She said looking at Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Sesshoumaru and Ryuun. "I'm going to give you some supervision." With that said Meranii mad a clicking noise with her tongue. Instantly a bunch of little animals appeared around her. On her right was a small black cat with three tails and blood red strips on him. Next to the cat was a black fox with a silver nose, ear tips, and paws. On her right was a black wolf with dark blue nose and paws. Next to the wolf was a black ferret looking thing. It had sky blue ear tips and paws. On her right shoulder there was a pure black bird and on her left shoulder was a small, but long, black dragon with a bunch of white scales mixed all over its body. "These are my friends."

"Are those the demon auras that they scouts felt at the train station?" Ryuun asked. Meranii nodded.

"Your leave a bunch of puny animals to baby sit us?" Yusuke asked disbelieving. Meranii clicked her tongue again. The cat and the fox stepped forward. The cat was enveloped in fire. The fox was enveloped in a whirlwind of rose pettles and leaves. When it cleared there stood a much larger version of the animals previous selves.

"Yado, fire cat." Meranii said pointing to the cat. Kirara perked up at this. "Maka, earth fox." Meranii said pointing to the fox. She clicked her tongue again. The wolf and ferret stepped forward. The wolf was enveloped in water while the ferret was enveloped in a whirl wind. When they cleared there stood the larger versions. "Rado, water wolf." She said pointing to the wolf. "Maimai, wind ferrot." She said pointing to the ferret. She clicked her tongue for a third time and the bird and dragon both took flyt off her shoulders. The bird was enveloped in a black orb while the dragon was enveloped in a white orb. The orbs cleared to show them bigger. "Redika, dark bird." Meranii said pointing to the bird. "Suko, light dragon." She said pointing to the dragon. The group stood in shock. Meranii clicked her tongue again and the animals changed back to normal. Meranii turned to Yusuke with a smirk on her face.

"Oh…" was all Yusuke was able to get out.

"As I was saying," Meranii started, giving Yusuke an evil look. "They will be watching over you boys to make sure you do the assigned exercise." Meranii turned to the girls and Shippo. "I want you to all wait right here while I take the boys into the dojo and get them set up." With that Meranii walked toward the dojo, the boys behind her.

Once they got into the dojo Meranii kicked a basket toward the boys. The boys looked at it questioningly.

"You are to put all of your weapons into this basket so that you aren't tempted to use them." She said. None of the guys moved. Meranii rolled her eyes. "If you were listening before, this time is for spirit, element, and transformation attacks. Now we wouldn't want you to be tempted into using your weapons now would we?" She asked/said. The boys, though some were grumbling the whole time, put their weapons in the basket.

"We can just use our fists." Yusuke mumbled to no one in praticuliar. Meranii smirked.

"That's why I have them here." She said motioning to the animals that were all lined up across from the guys. Yusuke scoffed.

"What are they gunna do?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Hit me." Meranii said.

"What?!" Yusuke asked surprised.

"Hit…me." Meranii said slower. "Or are you afraid?" She asked. Yusuke growled and ran at Meranii with his fist up.

'What has she gotten herself into?' Ryuun asked himself as Yusuke disappeared with speed.

When they next saw Yusuke, Meranii was still standing and Yusuke was pinned to the floor by the wolf, Rado, breathing heavly.

"How did that happen?" Kuwabara asked.

"Lets re-cape, shall we." Meranii said closing her eyes. When she opened them again they were glowing white. The next thing they knew they were looking at themselves from a couple minutes ago. They saw Yusuke run at a slow humans pace toward Meranii. When he was about to strike the wolf shot from its spot and slammed Yusuke to the ground. Yusuke was surrounded with electricity. The group was thrown back into their selves. "That's what happened." Meranii said. "If you go to attack with anything but spirit, element, or transformation they will intervene and you will get zapped."

"Zapped?" Yusuke yelled getting up, the dog had finally let him go. "That was more than just some mere zap!" Meranii shrugged her shoulders.

"How did you do that?" Ryuun asked. Meranii stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"It's one of the many gifts I have…attained over the years." Meranii said. She opened the door and went to walk out. "Have fun with your training."

"What are we suppose to do?" Kurama asked. Meranii looked back at them. She had an evil look in her eyes.

"Oh…" She said, faking surprise. "Did I forget to tell you? Oh silly me." She said tapping herself on the head. She snapped her fingers. The room was suddenly filled with all sorts of demons. "Now, these may just be fakes," She said evilly. "but that doesn't mean they can't hurt you. You are to attack, and defeat, all of these using only your abilities. Every time one of these are attacked by a body part the amount doubles and all of their levels go up one notch. And also every time you attack with a body part, like Yusuke so kindly demonstrated, a little of your energy is zapped from you." Meranii went to walk out again but stopped. "By the way, to those of you that are so arrogantly thinking that my friends can't catch you….I'd watch my back if I were you." With that she walked out. The second the door closed the demons attacked.

-/- With the girls around the same time.-/-

"Why can't I go with them?" Sango asked no one in particular. "I've have training before!" Sango exclaimed. Next to Kagome's foot a little fire broke out.

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed in surprise. They all stomped the fire out.

"Were did that come from?" Boton asked, examining the little scorched circle.

"It came from some one not controlling her temper better." Meranii said from behind Sango. "I realize that you are skilled and well trained in fighting but do you have any idea of how to use your other powers?" Meranii asked Sango. She shook her head. "That is why you are over here and not there." Meranii looked at the rest of the girls. "We will be practicing outside so that any accidents won't end up destroying the dojo."

"So what are we gunna do first?" Shippo asked jumping up and down by Meranii's leg. Meranii smiled at Shippo.

"Well first off we have to discover everyone's strong points." She said. "Every one sits down like this." Meranii sat down and crossed her legs. The others followed her example. "Now put your hands like this." She placed her index-fingers and thumbs together. She faced the point made by her index-fingers downward and crisscrossed her other fingers. The others did the same.

"Why are we doing this?" Shippo asked as he tried to get his hands right. Meranii smiled and put Shippo's hands in the right position.

"This is an exercise to figure out what type of…powers you have." Meranii said after she thought about the word to use. She sat back into her position. "Now I want you all to close your eyes and look into your self." The group did. "Look at your center and see what color it is. Don't think of what color you want it to be. Look at what it _is_." The group concentrated. "Now, still thinking of that color, open your eyes and look at your hands." The group opened their eyes. In the middle of each of their hands were quarter sized orbs of color. Everyone looked to Meranii and she had a black orb in her hands with multiple colors going through it.

"What do these mean?" Boton asked. Even in her vast knowledge she hadn't heard of this exercise before.

"Well let's start with you then Boton." Meranii said. She pulled her hands apart and the orb disappeared. She walked to Boton and knelt by her hands. The orb in her hand was mostly a light purple color. There were strips of green and dark grey going through it. "Your orb is mostly light purple which meant that you have great healing powers. The green, for some odd reason, means wind, and the dark grey means lighting." Boton's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I have wind and lighting?" Boton asked surprised. "I never knew that."

"Well now you do." Meranii said walking over to Yukina. "Lets see yours is mostly light blue, for ice. The strips of light purple indicate healing abilities and the indigo means you have to ability to talk with most animals." Yukina nodded her head.

"I knew about those, thank you." Yukina said kindly. Meranii nodded and walked over to Sango. Sango's orb was mostly red but there were stripes of white, silver, green, dark blue, and dark grey. "Lets see, the red means fire, the white, light, silver, again for some strange reason means earth, green, wind, dark blue, water, and dark grey is lighting."

"Wow." Sango said looking at her orb. "All those!?"

"Now Kagome." Meranii walked to Kagome. Hers was mostly silver with white, red, green, dark blue, and pink stripes going through it. "Silver is earth, white is light, red is fire, green is wind, dark blue is water, and pink is purification." Kagome looked at her orb in amassment. Meranii walked over to Keiko. Hers was mostly dark blue with white, silver, red, green, and light blue stripes. "Your dark blue is water, white is light, silver is earth, red is fire, green is wind, and light blue is ice."

"What does mine say!?" Shippo asked excitedly. Meranii walked aver to him. His was mostly yellow with red and indigo stripes through it.

"Yours is mostly yellow which means illusions and the red means fire and the indigo means you can speak to most animals." Shippo looked a little disappointed. "What's wrong?"

"I was hoping to have some hidden powers too." Shippo said sadly. Meranii patted him on the head and stood up.

"Right now we are going to practice." Meranii said walking toward a tall wooden pole that the girls hadn't noticed before. On top they could faintly see a metal box. "Inside that box is six coins. Using your abilities you are to get one coin from that box."

"That's easy." Shippo said as he transformed into his balloon form. Meranii went to say something but he had already gone. When he reached out to touch the box a barrier repelled him and sent him sailing back ward. Meranii jumped up and caught him before he hit the side of the house. She landed back by the girls.

"As I was saying," Meranii started again. "You have to use your abilities but you cannot attack or knock off the box. You have to learn to bend your element to do what you want it to do." The girls, and Shippo, nodded in understanding. "Good. Let's get a move on then."

-/- Kagome's POV-/-

Dear Diary,

It's been two long and hard weeks since we started this training. Everyday has basicly been the same. We'd get up, eat, train, eat, break, train, eat, and then spar over and over again. I'm not complaining or anything. I can actually use most of my powers now! Everything has gone pretty smoothly. There's been a couple of misshapes but not any serious damage. Except last week to the greenhouse. There's quiet an interesting story behind that.

-/- Flashback-/-

The girls were standing in the clearing waiting for Meranii to come back. Right now she was getting the guys started on their exercise. The girls were practicing with their elements.

"I'm not really good with my fire." Keiko said as she tried to form a fire ball in her hand. "I need more practice." She mumbled as she started concentrating on her fire.

"KEIKO!!" Kagome and Sango yelled behind Keiko, scaring her. This caused the fire ball the fly out Keiko's hands and hit the side of the green house, which then caught on fire. The girls ran forward and attempted to use the water abilities they learned to put it out.

"Fire!" Boton called toward the dojo, where Meranii and the boys were. The door flew open and a black blur came out and landed between the girls and the fire. Meranii was standing there and had her arms held out with one hade behind the other. Her eyes blazed dark blue as a huge wave of water came from over the trees and splashed on the fire. The fire was put out instantly and Meranii move her hands in a sweeping motion and the water went back through the tree's. The greenhouse walls were now scorched and a small circle of the roof was missing. Meranii walked toward the greenhouse.

"Meranii. We're very sorry." Kagome, Sango, and Keiko said at the same time. Meranii just nodded and kept walking. She stopped at the door.

"Continue your training." Meranii said coldly as she walking into the greenhouse door. Her tone made the girls flinch.

-/-End Flashback/ Kagome's POV again-/-

Meranii stayed in the greenhouse, and did repairs on it, I guess, for the rest of the day and all through the night because we didn't see her till the next morning when we were coming down for breakfast and she was just coming in and going up to the top floor. I guess she was still mad because she didn't say anything to us and it was Rora, the maid, that told us what we had to do that morning. Meranii is actually talking to us again, so that was a plus.

There was also that time that the boys thought it was a good idea to see what was in the off-limits greenhouse in the back yard.

-/-Flack back.-/-

"It feels like we never get breaks." Keiko complained as she sat on a lawn chair between Sango and Kagome.

"Mhmm." Kagome and Sango said distractedly. Keiko looked at them and saw that they were looking in the direction of where Kurama and Hiei were sparring. Kagome had a slight glazed look in her eyes and Sango was glaring. "Still mad over earlier, Sango?" Keiko asked, storing Kagome's look for later use. The earlier she was talking about was when Sango and Hiei were sparring and Hiei ended up pinning Sango to the ground, obviously ending the match and bringing Sango out as the not-so-winner. You could probably tell that Sango wasn't very happy about. Especially when she turned to glare at Keiko. Keiko laughed nervously and fanned the air, the temperature suddenly going up. Sango and Keiko looked back to the fight to see the guys stopping. They started walking back toward the house, but stopped and looking to ward the greenhouse. The girls looked as well to see Meranii come walking out, a basket in her one hand and a jar in the other. There was a cloth over the basket, making it so they couldn't see what was inside. Meranii didn't spare them a glance and walked off into the surrounding forest.

"You guys wonder what she keeps in there?" Yusuke asked, walking up to the greenhouse and trying to look inside. The glass was blurred to you couldn't see inside.

"I have been wondering that myself." Kurama stated.

"You know it's not a good idea to invoke Meranii's wrath." Boton said, coming out of the house with Sesshoumaru.

"She's gone." Yusuke said, going to the door. Kurama followed out of curiosity and Hiei followed just because he was told not to. Yusuke opened the door.

"You guys should listen to Boton." Kagome said.

"Just let them go." Sango said. "Maybe Meranii will get rid of the more annoying ones of the bunch." They three guys went into the greenhouse. The rest of the group, unable to calm their curiosity, stood by the door and looking in. It looked like any other greenhouse. Plants every which way you looked, watering can, and even plant food.

"This was a waist of time." Yusuke complained. "What's so special about a bunch of…Argh!" Yusuke didn't get to finish his sentence because he had been tipped upside down by one of the small trees. "What the hell is this?" Yusuke asked, trying to wiggle his way out of the tree's hold. The tree wrapped all around him. Looking over we find that Kurama and Hiei were having similar problems.

"Make them let go Fox." Hiei said agitatedly, trying to reach for his sword in vain.

"I've been trying." Kurama stated calmly, hanging upside down. "They refuse to listen. They state that I am not their master." Outside the door Kagome, Sango, Keiko, Boton, and Kuwabara were laughing their heads off. Sesshoumaru had an amused smirk on his face.

Hiei growled and strained to get his sword. There was a smashing sound toward the direction of the door causing the captured males to look in that direction. Meranii stood by the door, a broken jar at her feet. She had a shocked/angry look on her face.

Hiei ignored Meranii and continued to reach for his sword. He reached it and pulled it free of his sheath. He smirked in satisfaction and brought it above his head, and proceeded to bring it down. Instead of it hitting it's intended targets, the vines holding him, he felt it hit something soft and he smelt the sweet aroma of blood. Meranii was holding the blade of his sword, a panicked look leaving her face.

"Drop them." She said, taring Hiei's sword out of his hand and throwing it out the door. It passed very close to Kagome's head, went past her, and imbedded itself up to the hilt in the log the girls used for training. The plants dropped and retreated back to their pots. "You all have five seconds to tell me why are in here?" Meranii said, rubbing the cut on her hand.

"_**Master is hurt**_." The group heard a bunch of little voices say. "_**Hurt them back we must**_!" The little voices said. The plants started moving toward the guys again.

"No." Meranii said, pushing the guys out of the greenhouse. She closed the door and glared at the whole group.

"What are those?" Keiko asked.

"There are demon plants that I have found around in the forest." Meranii said. "This particular forest is know for having 'strange' things happen. That's why I built my house here. I find demon plants that have been either, bought illegally and abandoned, or somehow found their way here and aren't able to live on their own." Meranii said, glaring at the three boys. "They highly dislike anyone but me. That is why I told you to stay out of their. For _your_ safety. And seeing as how you don't care about yourselves, you don't get any rest for the remainder of the week. Now get to practice." Meranii said to Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke.

-/- End Flashback.-/-

Anyways, right now we are all tucking in for the night. Yesterday me, Sango, and Keiko asked Meranii about how we came to be with our human parents. We found out that it was Meranii that took us too them. Apparently something bad happened in the place that the Phoenix people lived, we don't know what because Meranii wouldn't tell us, and that Meranii was forced to take us away. She didn't say much about our parents just that we all look like a mixture of them. She wouldn't explain further. She said something about not wanting to bring up the past. I respect that but I can't help but wonder what my parents were like. Since I was so young I don't remember them. Meranii said that Phoenix children never forget what their parents look like, even the infants. She said we just need time to remember. I hope in time Meranii will want to talk about it more though. Well I have to go, someone's coming. That's another good thing, I have heightened senses! Meranii said they will eventually even be better than most demons. I really have to go now so until next time.

-/- End Kagome's POV-/-

Kagome closed her diary and put it back into her drawer. She jumped under her covers. She curled up and pretended to be asleep. Her door slowly opened and someone walked in.

"You can get up Kagome, Sango, I know your both awake." Came Meranii's voice through the darkness. Sango and Kagome sat up in their beds.

"What's going on?" Sango asked. Meranii stood between their beds.

"I want to apologize for being so bitchy to you guys," Meranii said, though her voice was still emotionless. "so I decided to take you all clubbing."

"Really!!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. Meranii nodded.

"Clubbing?" Sango asked. Kagome batted a hand at her.

"You'll see." Kagome said while she dashed out of bed and got into her closet. "It's really fun."

"Try to keep quiet." Meranii said walking to the door. "I don't want the guys awake."

"Their not coming?" Sango asked from her closet. Meranii nodded.

"It's going to be a girls night out." Meranii said. "Boton is already downstairs and I'm going to wake up the other two right now. So just get dress, quietly, and head down there, quietly." The girls nodded and Meranii went to wake up Yukina and Keiko.

When all the girls were downstairs Meranii lead them out the front door and into the moonlight. The girls finally got a good look at what each other were wearing.

Yukina was wearing a calf length, aqua colored, skirt and a one shouldered, aqua colored, shirt that showed some of her stomach. She had her hair up in two buns in the back of her head.

Keiko was wearing a short, black, shirt with a blue heart in on the center. She had a jean jacket over the shirt. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans. She had her hair down with a couple clips in it.

Boton was wearing a pink halter top, that showed off her stomach, and a pair of blue jeans with pink on the bottoms. Most of her hair was put up into a bun in the back of her head and the rest was just let down.

Kagome was wearing a silver tube top type thing with strings wrapping around her stomach and a couple around her neck. She had on a calf length silver skirt and her hair was let down with a couple clips.

Sango was wearing a red, short, shirt with a red jacket over it. Her pants were red and faded to black in some places. Her hair was mostly up in a pony tail, with the rest hanging down. She had a red flower clip in her hair as well.

Meranii was wearing a black tank top that showed off her stomach and a fishnet tank top over top of it. On her arms were fishnet gloves that went up to just below her shoulder. She had on a pair of black baggy pants. Her hair was up in pig-tails in the back of her head. She had a studded collar on.

"Let's go." Meranii said as she walked a little ways into the forest, the girls following behind. They came to a huge garage with a road leading away from it.

"Why is it so far away from your house?" Keiko asked as they went inside. Inside they found multiple types of cars. All of them were black. (A/N: Sorry everyone. Me and vehicles are like oil and water. We don't mix. So I'll just leave the types and models to your imagination.)

"The clearing I built my house in wasn't big enough for it so I had to find another on close by." Meranii said getting into one of the bigger cars. "Come on we don't have all night you know." The girls all got in. "Let's go clubbin." Meranii said as they pulled out of the garage and head down the road.

-/- A castle in Mankai. -/-

"They have left the company of the males, m'lord." A figure dressed in a dark blue haori and baggy black hakamas, with shoulder length hair, said. There was also a feminine figure dreesed in a black fighting kimono, and a male figure. He was dressed in black, human, pants and a red human shirt. A figure in a throne nodded.

"I am sending all of you this time." The figure in the throne said as Shinrin came out of the shadows. "Do not fail me." The figure said. "Do not return until you have accomplished your task."

"Yes m'lord." Shinrin and the other figures said. They all backed up into the shadows and disappeared.

"I'll let you play your little game of hide and seek for a little while longer, my dear." The figure in the throne said as he looked into an orb that appeared in his hand. Inside was a picture of Meranii driving and laughing a little at something one of the other girls said. "But soon you, your sisters, and your powers will be mine."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

There you guys go. I'm gunna try to get these out faster so don't hate me too bad. Review please.


	11. Clubbing

Hey everyone. Here's your next chapter. Sorry for the wait.

Reviewers:

Thank you all.

'Blah' thoughts

'**Blah**' is Kurama telepathic

'_Blah_' is Youko telepathic

'Blah' is Hiei telepathic

'_**Blah**_' is Girls telepathic

Let's get on with it.

Chapter 11: Clubbing!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/- Mystery POV -/-

I open my eyes to find me looking up at a foreign ceiling. For a second I panic, not knowing were I am, but a moment later the events of the past couple weeks came sweeping back to me. 'I'm at Meranii's house.' I think as I look around the room. What woke me up briefly sweeps through my mind. My senses were on high alert, something that only happened when there was a threat in the general vicinity. No sooner had that thought ran through my mind, than a dagger embedded itself in my pillow were my head had just been. I rolled out of bed and to were my weapons were across the room. I drew both my swords and faced my attempted assassin. They landed on the windowsill. (A/N: You know who's POV it is now right.)

-/- End Ryuun's POV-/-

"What?" Ryuun asked crossly. "You try kill me then run away when it doesn't turn out?"

"No" The figure said. "That was a warning to you and the rest of the foolish males." The figure, shadowed by the curtains, said. "My master hates meddlers, so if you wish to keep your lives I suggest that you leave the master's mistress to her fate." With that said, the figure left. Ryuun ran to the window and saw a bunch of the same figure combining back into one and running into the forest with another figure. When he was sure they were gone, he went out into the hall to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama out of their rooms as well.

"Did anyone else happen to have a nice little visit from the tooth-fairy?" Ryuun asked.

"It was more like the assassin-fairy." Yusuke said, putting his ear to Keiko and Yukina's door. "I don't hear anything, but I'm gunna check anyway." Yusuke said walking into the dark room.

"Where's the shorty?" Ryuun asked Kurama as he walked toward Kagome and Sango's room.

"He chased after the assassins." Kurama said, slowly opening the girls' door. "I'm going to see if they are ok." Ryuun nodded. When Kurama was all the way in the room, Hiei reappeared.

"I take it you lost them." Ryuun stated.

"Hn." Was all Hiei said as he looked away. At this point Sesshoumaru's door, Kagome and Sango's door, and Keiko and Yukina's door all were ripped open.

"Boton's gone/the girls are gone!" Were yelled by various men. Ryuun looked around.

"They're _all_ gone?" Ryuun asked. Off to the side Kurama's eyes were turning from their normal green to gold rapidly and Hiei's eyes had a tinge of red on the edges.

"That's what we said." Yusuke yelled. "We fucking told them that it was too dangerous for them to go. But that stupid bitch Meranii wouldn't listen."

"Hey." Ryuun shouted, his eyes flashing silver. "It's not Meranii's fault. It's ours for not being more obvious to our surroundings." Ryuun wasn't sure why, but he just felt so…furious when Yusuke talked bad of Meranii. Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama turned to glare at him for covering for the one they think it the real culprit.

"But we were asleep.." Kuwabara started.

"Asleep or not we should have been aware of our surroundings." Ryuun said walking toward the stairs the led up.

"Were are you going?" Kurama asked as he followed Ryuun to the stairs, his eyes starting to stay completely gold.

"I'm going to wake up the woman in question." He said. The rest of the guys, not knowing what to do, followed. When they got to the floor above the library they saw a hall like the others, with a door in it. Ryuun knocked on the door. Not getting an answer he opened the door, and ducked out of the way as one of Meranii's pets jumped at him. When it jumped away they found that it was Yado, the cat demon. Taking a quick glance around the room they saw a bunch of pet toys, dog bones, balls of yarn, balls in general, and scratching posts. There were also two dog beds, a cat bed, a bird post, and two small cave things for the dragon and ferret. In a blink of an eye all the animals were in their large forms, facing off with the guys. The fight was about to begin when Kirara, carrying a crying Shippo (sorry I sorta forgot about them), jumped in the middle in her large form.

"Where's Kagome and Sango?" Shippo said sniffling. "I woke up to you yelling and I couldn't find them anywhere." At the same time Kirara was growling and meowing at the other animals. Whatever she said must have work because they all changed into their smaller forms. The guys calmed down.

"What did she say?" Kuwabara asked.

"She told them it was a misunderstanding and that Meranii wouldn't be all to happy of they trashed the house over such a trivial thing." Shippo said whipping his eyes.

"Where's Meranii?" Ryuun asked. The animals made a bunch of sound to Shippo. Apparently they could understand the guys but the guys couldn't understand them. Shippo nodded and turned back to the guys.

"They say that she is in her room over there." Shippo said pointing to the left side of the room were there were two doors. "The first one is their feeding area and the second one is Meranii's room." The guys started walking toward the door but were stopped by the wolf blocking their way, growling.

"What is he saying?" Yusuke asked Shippo.

"He's saying that there is a spell on the door so that only specific people can enter." Shippo said.

"Who are the people?" Hiei asked, getting fed up with all the horsing around. Shippo shrugged.

"He doesn't know." Shippo said. "He just thought he should warn us." With that the wolf moved and went to sit down. The guys walked up and Yusuke tried to grab the door by the was repelled and knocked back a little.

"I guess I don't count." Yusuke said, looking down at his burnt hand. The dragon, Suko, flew over and wrapped around Yusuke's hand. A light shown around it and when the dragon moved the burn was gone. Kuwabara and Kurama tried and got the same results, though Kurama's hand was burnt a lot worse. Finally Ryuun walked up and grabbed the door and everyone was surprised to find that it didn't repel him. He looked back at the other guys and walked inside the room. A couple seconds later he walked back out, shaking his head.

"She's gone too." Ryuun said, glaring at the far wall.

"So we went through that for nothing." Yusuke exclaimed, kicking the wall in frustration. A flashing off to the side caught they guys attention. They looked over to find that the bird, Redika, was transforming. When the light went away they saw a small child, looking about ten-ish, with long black hair, completely black eyes, and white as snow skin.

"You have a human form?" Kuwabara asked. The girl nodded.

"We all have a humanoid form." Redika said. "Me being the second oldest I can hold my form longer but I am still young and cannot hold this form for more that a day at a time. So I save it for emergencies." The girls said in an eerily emotionless voice. "We understand that there is something is amiss, but it is not how you think. We believe that our mistress has taken the girls out on the town, as you humans say."

"You seem very confident in that choice." Yusuke said coldly. "How do we know that for certain?" The little girl smiled and looked at the other animals.

"Mistress Meranii said that the one called Yusuke was too untrusting for his own good." The other animals nodded and Yusuke looked like he was about to retort but Kurama cut him off.

"If she did take them out, were would they go?" Kurama asked. The little girl looked back at the boys.

"There's a club, it's a little ways outside of the town." The girl said. "The mistress would take them there." The guys nodded, grabbed Shippo and Kirara, and left the room. Once they were outside they started walking toward town. "It's a ten mile walk you know." The girl said as her and the rest of the animals appeared outside with the guys. Yusuke kept walking.

"Do you have a better idea?" He asked.

"Yes actually." The girls said. Yusuke stopped. "Follow me please." The guys followed her through the wood until they came to the garage. They went inside and looks at all the cars. "I hope one of you can drive." The girl said, getting on the back of the dragon as he transformed into his larger form. "We will fly ahead of you so that you do not get lost." The guys nodded and got into one of the cars, Sesshoumaru as driver. Well, all but Hiei.

"Get in shorty." Kuwabara said. Hiei ignored him.

"I can run it." Hiei said. Kurama rolled down his window.

"Be reasonable Hiei." Kurama started. "If you run all the way there you are going to be tired and if they aren't there and you are tired out who are we going to have to go searching for them?" Kurama asked. After a second of thinking Hiei got in and they pulled out of the garage, following the animals flying over head, guiding them.

-/- Feudal Era. -/-

"Can't you people work a little faster." Inuyasha said irritably to the groups of twelve priest and priestesses, including Miroku, that were standing around the well.

Miroku had finally admitted that he missed the rest of their little shard hunting group and so he enlisted in some help from a few of his fellow priest and a few priestesses to help him break the seal on the well when his attempts failed. It was well into the night and they still had no progress.

"Come on." Inuyasha said gruffly and if the holy people hadn't been concentrating so hard Inuyasha would have probably gotten a big blast of holy energy.

"Leave them be child." Kaede said, coming out of the forest. "They be trying their best, and if ye keep running your mouth like ye been, ye might not be able to go through ever again."

"Well why ain't you in there helping them, you old hag." Inuyasha said looking at the well.

"If Kagome wants to spend some time in her world then ye have no right to butt ye head in." Kaede said calmly. "Ye just be mad that another demon has the ability to go through the well and that _she_ got the better of ye." Inuyasha 'hmphed' and turned back to the well. They were all standing around the well, all standing, all chanting, and all with their hands in the praying position. They all had a concentrative look on their face and most had sweat on their brow. After a second the well started to glow white. Inuyasha stepped forward in hope. It flickered for a second, and then stayed on, but then one of the priest fell to the ground in exhaustion. Next a priestess and priest fell at the same time. After that the rest of the people slowly fell, one after another, until only Miroku was standing. A minute after the others had all fallen Miroku fell as well. With his falling the light around the well fell as well.

"Damn." Inuyasha muttered as he went to help Miroku up. "So close."

"I just don't get it." Miroku said after he had caught his breathe. "We've tried everything. We even tried to the point of exhaustion but still no progress."

"Of course ye didn't get anywhere." Kaede said walking up to the well. "If that woman had wanted ye to follow her so easily she would have left the instructions with ye." At that Inuyasha and Miroku looked at Kaede questioningly.

"Do you mean to say that you have the instructions?" Inuyasha said in a deadly calm voice. Miroku shook his head, smiling.

"Now that's ludicris." Miroku said. "Why would Lady Kaede keep such informantion from us?"

"Because I was asked to keep it from ye, make ye figure it out on ye own, and if ye couldn't figure it out that I was to use it in emergencies." Kaede said calmly, all the while Miroku's face sunk more and more into disbelief.

"Damn you old hag." Inuyasha yelled. "You better tell me how to get this damn this open before I take out your other eye." Inuyasha said threateningly, though you could tell it was empty.

"Do not presume that threatening me with get ye any farther Inuyasha." Kaede said helping the weak priest and priestess back to the village. "She said ye would figure it out when the time was right, so until then I suggest the ye keep those idel threats to yourself." After that she disappeared down the path.

"I can't believe this." Inuyasha yelled walking up the well. "We've been working on this thing for weeks and she come along and tells us that she knew how to get into all along and to top it all off," Inuyasha was at the side of the well. "she wont even give us how to get this damn thing to OPEN!" Inuyasha shouted the last part and he swung his arms over the well. This the two males surprise, the well lit up in its framiliar blue color.

"No way." The two stunned males said in unisen. They looked at each other and without a seconds pause Inuyasha jumped in the well, only to come back up with an aggravated look on his face.

"I thought for sure it opened this time." Inuyasha said looking down the well. Miroku stood behind him looking up in thought. Neither of them noticed a pair of dark blue eyes watching them from the bushes. The figure made a motion with their hands and caused a stream of water go shooting out of the trees, hit Miroku square in the chest causing him to fall back into Inuyasha which in turn caused both men to fall into the well. Before they hit the bottom they were engulfed in the usual blue twinkling lights that took them to the future. When the lights faded the figure stepped out to reveal a tall man with dark blue eyes, short black hair, that had dark blue streaks going through it, and darkly tanned skin. Off to the side the bushes parted to show Kaede coming through them.

"Who might ye be?" She asked the man.

"I am Rado." The man said. Kaede nodded her head.

"Ye be the one that the young lady had spoke of, yes?" Kaede said. The man nodded. "Very well then. Ye tell the lady that I want all of them back here safely, understand?" The man nodded and disappeared. Kaede dropped her placid look and looked toward the well with concern. 'Ye all better come back safely.' She thought. She slowly started walking back to toward the village.

-/- Present with Miroku and Inuyasha.-/-

Both men looked up to see the wood of the well house roof. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the back of his robes and jumped out. He opened the door and ran out, Miroku following.

"So this is Lady Kagome's home world." Miroku stated. Not getting an answer Miroku looked behind him in time to see Inuyasha jump to a tree branch, then too the sill of a window. "Inuyasha, my man, who would have thought that you had suck urges." Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a look of shock.

"Wha!? It's not…It's not like that you lech!" Inuyasha yelled, looking into Kagome's window. "This is Kagome's window, I'm trying to"

"Catch her undressing!" Miroku said as if t were a brilliant idea. "Yell down if you see Lady Sango as well." Miroku said looking around. Inuyasha almost fell off the sill in shock.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Inuyasha screamed, which caused the door to open and Miroku to be bathed in light.

"Can I help you?" A soft feminine voice asked, Miroku started drifting toward the voice, his charm kicking in.

"Hello fair maiden." Miroku said as he grabbed her hands. "Would you do me the honor of…" Before he could finish, Inuyasha jumped down and pushed Miroku away from the woman.

"Hello Kagome's MOM?" Inuyasha said, glaring at Miroku and emphasizing on 'mom'. Miroku, hopefully, seeing his error fell silent. Kagome's mom relaxed when she saw it was Inuyasha.

"Oh it's only you." She said releaved. "How many times do I have to tell you Inuyasha, call me Suki." Inuyasha nodded, but you could tell he wasn't really listening. "Is this a friend of yours."

"Yea that's Miroku." Inuyasha said, somewhat politely. Suki's eyes traveled up and down the monks person with an eyebrow raised.

"It's very nice to meet you. Lady Suki." Miroku said, kissing the back of her hand. She pulled it away and took a step back from him.

"I don't need to be rude but I heard plenty of stories from Kagome about you." Suki said. "So, could you bee so kind as to keep your distance." Miroku looked hurt and opened his mouth to say something. "You two should deffinatly come inside and change out of those cloths." Suki said, pulling them both inside before they could object. "It would be a crime to my fashion making instincts to let you two walk around like that." A couple minutes later we find Miroku dressed in a pair of tight, black, jeans and a long sleeved, dark purple, button up shirt. Inuyasha was wearing a short sleeved red shirt, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a plain black hat covering his ears.

"You made these?" Miroku questioned. Suki nodded.

"Yep. It's my job. I make cloths for a living."

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, slightly irritated, but still polite.

"Oh. She's not home." Suki said. "She went to her cousins house for the summer. Her and that lovely young lady she brought home."

"Where is it?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku was standing back, already being the cause of enough tension.

"Oh it's much too far for you to walk on your own." Suki said. "I'll have Grandpa take you in the morning." She said showing them to a room with two beds in it. "You can stay the guest room tonight." Miroku went to walk in but Inuyasha stopped him, his head turned toward the road that went across the front of the shrine.

"That's ok." Inuyasha said, pulling Miroku away. Suki nodded, use to Inuyasha's behavior and went back to her daily business as Inuyasha dragged Miroku out of the house. Inuyasha ran down the stairs of the shrine, Miroku desperately trying to catch up with him.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha stopped and sniffed around the ground. Miroku caught up with him, breathing heavily. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"I can smell them." Inuyasha muttered from the ground. "It's very faint but I can still smell them."

"Can you follow it?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded and stood up.

"It's fading fast so we have to go quickly." Inuyasha said, looking at Miroku in distain. Miroku raised an eyebrow at the look. Inuyasha growled under his breathe and grabbed Miroku's arm. Before Miroku could digest what was happening Inuyasha went shooting off into some random direction. After a minute of running Inuyasha stopped in front of the train station. He jumped to one of the tracks and sniffed around. Miroku final seemed to get out of the daze he had been in.

"Why the hell are you pulling me like that?" Miroku said, his words a little jumbled. Inuyasha snorted.

"It's the only way I could get your slow human ass to follow faster." Inuyasha said. "And theres no way in hell that I'm letting you ride on my back." With that said Inuyasha set out running on the tracks, having to dodge a train every now and then.

After about fifteen minutes of running, Inuyasha stopped in front of a house. Here Kagome's and Sango's scent were stronger, but still fading. This meaning that they had lingered here for a certain amount of time, but had not been here in a while.

"Damn." Inuyasha muttered. Miroku, slightly over his daze, looked at Inuyasha puzzled.

"Not here I presume." He stated. Inuyasha growled and grabbed his arm, running off again. 'I will find them.' Inuyasha thought.

-/- With the girls. -/-

"Here were are!" Meranii said as she pulled into the crowded parking lot of a medium sized building. She pulled into a spot close to the entrance the was labeled 'Reserved for Owner' and all the girls piled out and looked at the name of the club. "The Black Rose." There was a long line that lead down the side of the building, and around the corner, of people waiting to get in. In front of the door were three, **BIG, **bruly guys. Each wearing black muscle shirts. Meranii started walking toward the door.

"Hey Meranii?" Kagome asked. "Won't the owner be mad that you took their spot?" Meranii shrugged.

"What are they gunna do? Tow me." Meranii said, bypassing the line, and heading to the front door. People in the line protested loudly, but were ignored. Meranii walked up to the men and stared at them. One of them stared back. For a second they just stared at each other then the guy broke out in a smile.

"Hiya boss." The guys said. Him and Meranii shook hand and the guy pulled Meranii into a hug, surprising the other girls. "Been a long time huh?"

"Hey Dameon. Yea, sure has." Meranii said. "But that's what buisness does to a person." The guy nodded. "So you gunna let me in or not?" Meranii asked in a false serious voice.

"Sure thing." The guys said, waving to one of the others to open the door. "Are they with you?" He asked motioning to the girls standing behind Meranii.

"Yep." She nodded. "Their my new students. Thought it a good idea to give them a night out. For a little R&R." The guy nodded motioning them forward.

"Well you enjoy yourselves then missies." He said as Meranii talked shortly with the other two bouncers. The girls walked in and their eyes widened. All around there were lights flashing all over and a remix of "Crash" was blaring loudly. The dance floor was packed with people moving and swaying to the music.

"Wow." Sango said, but she was barely heard over the music.

"Lets go upstairs." Meranii yelled over the music, pointing a room that hung above the far side of the club, slightly above the dance floor. The girls nodded and followed her across the floor and up the stairs to the room. Inside the room was about five comfy looking bean chairs, along with four regular chairs and a small couch. On the far side there was mini bar with a tv next to it. "This it the VVIP room." Meranii said, sitting down on one of the bean chairs.

"VVIP?" Keiko asked, also sitting in a bean chair.

"Very, Very Important Person." Meranii said. "The regular VIP rooms are through the door over there and up some stairs. This room is reserved for whoever I say to stay in." The girls nodded and looked around nervously. "Oh come on." Meranii said smiling. "Go have some fun. You can dance, or whatever, just keep the drinking down to one drink, understood?" The girls nodded and each went their seperate ways. When they were all doing something Meranii got up and walked to a desk that had a bunch of papers on it. 'I hate being in charge.' She thought as she started looking over the papers that needed her signature.

-/- With the guys. -/-

The guys pulled into the parking lot of a club called the Black Rose. They pilled out of the car and headed toward the entrance. The people in line started yelling at them to get to the back of the line, but a group glare from the boy had most of them shutting up and some of them running away. The guys walked up to the door guards.

"Hold it right there buddy." Dameon said, putting his hand on Yusuke's chest. Yusuke pulled his fist back, ready to sock the guy, but Kurama grabbed his hand and stepped in front of him.

"Excuse me." Kurama said politely. "We are looking for a group of girls."

"Just look down the line. You'll find plenty of them." Dameon said.

"Specific girls." Kurama stated. "They are all about this tall, and their probably following an older woman by the name of Meranii." Kurama said. The bouncers eye narrowed in suspicion. One of the other bouncers went inside the door.

"Why you lookin' for 'em anyways?" Dameon asked.

"That's it! Get outta my way." Yusuke yelled. He punched Dameon. To the surprise of the whole group, Dameon just stumbled back a few steps, instead of going flying.

"Ooooh. This is gunna be fun." Dameon said as he stood in front of Yusuke. "I'm gunna enjoy kicking your ass."

"Bring it on." Yusuke said with a smirk on his face.

"DON'T EITHER OF YOU FUCKHEADS KNOW HOW TO READ!" A voice yelled from behind Dameon. They all looked to see Meranii standing there. There was an aura of pissed-off floating around her.

"Meranii!" Yusuke yelled in anger. "Were the hell is…"

"Shut your fucking mouth you parasite." Meranii yelled. "I asked you a question." Meranii pointed to a sign by the door. On the top it said Rules: One rule. Absolutely, positively NO fighting. "How dense do you have to be to not understand that?"

"Hey." Yusuke yelled.

"I said shut up." Meranii yelled. "It's bad enough that you came to my business, when obviously you weren't wanted, and disrupted my clients. But you have to break the first and only rule! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you need me to work you harder during the days? I swear if I ever see your face around here, uninvited, again I will work you with absolutely no breaks from dusk till dusk again. Got it?" Yusuke nodded dumbly, not sure how to reply.

"Meranii, we were only worried about the girls well being." Kurama said.

"And you!" She yelled, turning on the rest of the guys. "What the hell were you all thinking? I expected more out of you. I can't believe that you would risk the lives of all those people just because you guys don't know how to read a fucking note."

"Note?" Kuwabara asked. Meranii's aura shot up from pissed-off to completely furious.

"Yes, note!" Meranii yelled. "The ones that I left tapped to each and every one of your doors. On the inside! I'm suppose to train you physically, there was nothing in the job description about you all needing it mentally."

"Meranii, we were just wondering if the girls were with you." Ryuun said, causing Meranii to look at him. They felt her aura die down a little. "We had a visit from some unfriendly characters and panicked on seeing that you were all gone." Meranii took a deep breathe and let it out slowly.

"You all might as well come in." Meranii said, motioning for them to go in. They walked in before Meranii. She stayed back and talked with the bouncers. She looked dead serious about whatever she was saying. Once the bouncers nodded she walked in after the guys. The demons in the group winced at the volume of the music. They followed her through the crowd and to the VVIP room. Once she shut the door, the music died down.

"The girls are fine." Meranii said before any of the guys could say anything. "In fact if you look out the window and in the center of the floor you'll see that they are having a grand time." Some of the guys turned their head to look out the window. There were a few that didn't, but Meranii saw their eyes shift to the window a couple times. "Now that that's out of the way, why don't you guys go and enjoy yourselves. I thinks that's what I'm gunna do, since you got me all riled up." Meranii started walking toward the door, but she stopped half way there.

"What's wrong?" Ryuun asked. Meranii grabbed her head with both her hands.

"My head." She said. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor on her knee. She screamed in pain.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked. He kneeled in front of Meranii, trying to see her face. Suddenly, she stopped moving.

"Sango…" She whispered so faintly that even the demons almost missed it. She stood up suddenly, though her legs were shaky, and walked to the door. "Sango's in trouble." The group ran out of the room.

-/- Earlier. Sango POV.-/-

"This is so much fun." I yelled over the music to Kagome. She nodded and gave me a smile. We were dancing in the middle of the floor, bumping into each other and laughing. When I first saw how they danced in this era I never though I could get the hang of it, but after a couple tips from each of the girls, it's coming easy for me. I motion to Kagome that I have to get a drink and I walk toward the bar.

"Water." I said to the bar tender. I haven't really tried any of the alcoholic drinks in this time, and they all seem kinda strange so I'm hesitant to try. I grab the bottle of water and head back into the crowd, trying the find the others. While I was pushing through the crowd I felt a hand grab my arm. I turn, expecting to see one of the girl, but instead I see a guy with chin length black hair, that had red streak, and bright red eyes.

"You wanna dance?" I hear him shout over the music. I shake my head and pull my arm away from him. Like I'm really going to dance with some complete stranger. Besides, something about him gives me the creeps. I turn to look for the girls again when I get pulled back into a hard chest. I feel something cold get pressed against the revealed part of my stomach. I looked down and saw a large dagger pressed against me. "Too bad." The guy from before said in my ear. "I don't take to well to rejection." I felt him start to pull me backward. "Just come along and my buddy over there won't have to hurt your cute little ice maiden friend." Sango looked to were he motioned and saw a shadowed figure looming behind Yukina, who was sitting down for a breather. Sango gritted her teeth and let herself be drug to some unknown place. She cleared her mind and started to focus on getting into Meranii's mind. When she didn't get any progress she tried harder and this time she heard Meranii scream mentally in pain.

'_**I'm sorry.**_' Sango said quickly. '_**But I need some help. Some guy is taking me out the back door and into the trees behind. I can't do anything because he has a friend of his stalking Yukina.**_'

'_**Be right there.**_' Came Meranii's reply. Sango, though it bugged her to no end, kept her temper under check. 'Hurry up you guys.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ta da. I left you hangin. Tehe. Well here's another chapter. Hope you liked it.


	12. Trouble

_Hey everyone. As you might have noticed I changed my name. This is the one I use the most so I thought I'd change it. Here's your next chapter. Sorry for the wait._

_Reviewers:_

_Thank you all._

'_Blah' thoughts_

'_**Blah**__' is Kurama telepathic_

'_Blah_' is Youko telepathic 

'Blah' is Hiei telepathic

'_**Blah**_' is Girls telepathic

Let's get on with it.

Chapter 12: Trouble

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Come on." Meranii said to the girls that were dancing. "Sango needs help." Meranii grabbed Yukina's arm. She checked the space that was behind her carefully, then she pulled Yukina with her. The guys were waiting off to the side for the girls to get there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked, trying to cover up how revealing her outfit was. The group followed Meranii out the back door.

"We woke to find you missing and came looking for you." Kurama said. Kagome couldn't help but notice the way his eyes traveled over her body, flicking gold. Kagome blushed and concentrated on running after Meranii. They ran into the forest that was behind the club.

When they caught up to Sango, they saw a man with shoulder length black hair, that had red streaks, and bright red eyes, holding a long dagger to Sango's neck. He had his free arm wrapped around Sango's waist. Sango was biting her lip and glaring at them as they walked into the clearing.

"About time." The group heard Sango mutter, though she sounded more relieved.

"Oh," The man said. "you don't like my company?" He rubbed his cheek against Sango's. "I wouldn't come any closer if I was you." He said, looking at the group. "Wouldn't want to harm this lovely lady, now would we?" He asked. Hiei growled, getting a few surprised looks from the others.

"Let her go." Keiko demanded, getting into a fighting stance.

"And if I don't?" The guy asked, licking Sango's cheek.

"We'll kick your ass." Yusuke said while cracking his knuckles.

"Really?" He asked. "Is that what your going to do to me? Meranii?" The man looked at Meranii. "Why so quiet?"

"It could be that your not worth wasting breathe on." Meranii said, her eyes never leaving Sango's.

"Oh," The man said with a pout. "we used to be such great friends. You remember?" Meranii didn't say anything.

"Come now," A new voice said. "you must remember." A man came out of the forest wearing a dark blue haori and black hakamas. His hair was short and dark brown. His eyes were dark blue. "All those fun times."

"There were no times, Mizu." Meranii said to the second man. "Now release my charge, Hageshii." Meranii said to the first man.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Hagashii said. "Bosses orders. You remember those."

"Lets just get them." Yusuke whispered harshly. The group started walking forward, but stopped when pink dust surrounded them.

"Don't breathe it in!" Meranii yelled. The dust disappeared and the group was left standing were they were.

"I can't move!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Me either." Kurama stated.

"What is this?" Ryuun asked, looking to be trying to move. Hiei, Sesshoumaru, Kuwabara, and even Shippo looked to be trying to move, all unsuccessfully.

"It's such a lovely trick." A feminine voice said. They looked to see a woman walking out of the trees. She had on a black fighting kimono that barely covered anything. "It works on anything that has male blood in their veins. You remembers this, right Meranii dear?" The woman asked Meranii.

"It's was, and still is, that only way you can get men to stand your presence, Sekushi." Meranii said. To the surprise of the group, the woman just smiled brighter.

"That's why I don't go for males, right Meranii ?" Sekushi asked, walking toward Meranii. "Why did you leave me?" Sekushi asked. "It's no fun there without you. Why don't you come back?" Sekushi reached a hand out to grab Meranii's arm, but she had to jump back as the fire cat, Yado, tried to take her hand off.

"Never." Was all Meranii said. Off to the side, Kagome screamed, causing the group to look that way. They looked in time to see Kagome get drug off into the forest by a bunch of vines.

"Kagome!" Boton, who was closes, exclaimed as she ran into the forest after her. Keiko and Yukina went to run in after them, but were blocked by a wall of water. They looked to see the man, Mizu, walking toward them. They got knocked in the chest with a stream of water and rolled into the trees, Mizu disappearing after them. Sekushi jumped at Meranii.

"Look out!" Sango exclaimed. Hagashii put the knife to her throat harder. Meranii had just enough time to jump to the side, as Sekushi went to force a strand of the beads from before over her head. Meranii kicked Sekushi in the stomach, knocking her away.

"Ooh." Sekushi said. "A lucky hit."

"Your just mad that I got a hit in." Meranii said.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me?" Sekushi asked. "Like it or not, you are still my student." Sekushi jumped at Meranii. Meranii blocked her punch and returned with one of her own. Sekushi blocked.

"Kick her ass Meranii." Sango yelled, causing Hagashii to press the blade down hard enough to draw blood.

"No need to be shouting, my dear." Hagashii said.

"Dear pupil," Sukushi said. "I thought I taught you better than to go out without your weapons." Sukushi said as Meranii and her exchanged, and blocked, blows.

"Like I need weapons to defeat someone like you." Meranii said. Sekushi's smile faltered for a second.

"Tell me," Sekushi said. She grabbing Meranii's wrists and holding them behind her back. "are your pupils any good at fighting?" Meranii kicked backwards, causing Sakushi to jump away.

"Their good enough to defeat you scum." Meranii said.

"AAAAH!" Was heard off in the forest. Meranii glanced in the direction, then back to Sakushi.

"Wasn't that one of your pupils?" Sekushi asked sweetly. Meranii's eyes flashed black. Sekushii's eyes flashed with fear for a second. Meranii charged at Sakishima, faster than before, and started doing punches and kicks. Sekushi looked to be having a hard time blocking. "Have I angered you?" Sekushi asked sweetly. A second scream came from the forest. Meranii's eyes turned completely black and she kicked Sekushi in the face, sending her flying.

"Hey Sango! Duck!!" An unknown voice yelled from behind Sango and her captor. The fighters looked and their eyes widened at what they saw.

-/-

The vines pulling Kagome came to a stop and Kagome was able to get up. A pair of arms circled around her chest, locking her arms to her sides.

"I can't wait until I get to have you." A voice whispered in her ear. Kagome tried to elbow the person, but they moved away before she could. She turned to find Shinrin looking back at her.

"What?" Kagome asked, finally catching what he had said.

"Didn't you know?" He asked in mock surprise. "If we bring the Master his mistress, we get our choice of you lovely maidens. You should feel special. You've been chosen by me." Kagome shivered.

"The only thing I feel is disgust." Kagome said. She held her hand up and a bow appeared. She strung an arrow and pointed it at Shinrin.

"We'll have to work on that mouth of yours." Shinrin said. Kagome fired an arrow at him, but a wall of vines came up and shielded him. "And that temper." Kagome strung another arrow. There was a scream from the forest, causing Kagome to look the way it came from. This, in turn, allowed a bunch of vines and roots shot up and wrapped around her arms and legs. Kagome concentrated on making the vines let her go, but all they did was loosen their grip.

"What?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"My dear," Shinrin said coming to stand in front of Kagome. "you are just a beginner. I've been in the field of manipulating plants for years now."

"Great." Kagome muttered. "Your both disgustingly perverted and old." Kagome snapped. The vines tightened around Kagome, causing a scream of pain to erupt from her mouth.

"You must watch your mouth." He leaned forward to kiss Kagome, but before he could, a cry of pain came from his mouth. He turned to reveal Boton standing there, a bright pink scythe in one hand, and the other hand was held out horizontally. Kagome saw that there were three long cuts across Shinrin's back.

"You ok Kagome?" Boton asked. Kagome nodded.

"That wasn't very nice." Shinrin said to Boton. Vines went shooting at Boton. She dodged to the side and threw wind blades at Shinrin. They went past him. "Not very good aim." Shinrin said. "What is Meranii teaching you?"

"Plenty." Kagome said from behind Shinrin, free of her binds. She slashed at Shinrin with her sword, which was completely gold. Shinrin blocked with his vines.

"Cleaver little reaper." Shinrin said to Boton, feeling the cuts on his back. Boton and Kagome stood together. Shinrin made a bunch of vines and roots stand up next to him. "Lets see if your wits and your skill match up." The girl got into defensive stances as Shinrin sent the vines at them.

Kagome hacked at the vines with her sword and Boton used her scythe.

"There's too many." Boton said, ripping a vine off her shoulder.

"We have to do something." Kagome said.

"Try all you want." Shinrin said from right behind the girls. They turned to find him gone. "It won't do any good." He said from behind them again.

"Boton." Kagome said, getting her attention. "We need a blockade." Boton smiled and nodded her head. Boton put her hand above her head and turned it around in a circle. Kagome kept the vines away from her. The wind around the two girl started to pick up and soon they were surround in a vortex of wind. The vines that came close to them were cut and Shinrin stayed back.

"How long can you keep that up?" Shinrin called cheerfully.

"Long enough." Kagome muttered, closing her eyes. She seemed to be concentrated for a second and then she snapped her eyes open. "There!" She shouted, throwing her sword through the vortex. There was a cry of pain from the other sided. Boton lowered the vortex, to find Shinrin clutching a bloody shoulder. Boton got ready to throw wind blades at him, but he disappeared into the shadows before she could.

"Good shot." Boton said, making her scythe disappear. Kagome put her sword away as well and they headed back toward the main battle.

-/-

Keiko and Yukina came to a stop from rolling and got to their feet.

"What lovely, lovely, lovely creatures I have before me." Mizu said. "How lucky, lucky, lucky of me." Keiko formed a dark blue spear in her hands. Yukina had an ice blue staff in her hands. "You plan to fight me?" Mizu asked.

"Stop stalling." Yukina said, surprising Keiko.

"Who said anything about stalling?" Mizu asked. The girls looked confused for a second, but a scream of pain from Yukina cleared the confusion. Behind were Yukina was standing was a human shaped thing. It was made completely of water. There was blood dripping off the hand part, that was shaped like a spear, were it had pierced Yukina's side.

"Yukina!" Keiko exclaimed, trying to run to her, but another water person got in her way. Keiko swung her spear through its middle, ripping it in half. She ran past it to Yukina.

"It's not going to be that easy, easy, easy my pretty, pretty, pretty." Mizu said.

"Will you shut up." Keiko yelled. "You are so annoying." Keiko looked up to see the water person pull itself together. Keiko got into a defensive stance as a group of water people started to close in on them.

"Keiko." Yukina whispered.

"What?" Keiko asked, swinging at one of the people.

"Fly." Yukina whispered, holding her side. There was a soft glow around her hand and the wound.

"What?" Keiko asked.

"Fly." Yukina said more forcefully. Keiko looked at Yukina, and was about to argue, when Yukina gave her a hard look. She may be nice and innocent, but if she gives you that look, it means obey or die. Keiko nodded. She did a spin and knocked down a bunch of the water people, then she jumped into the sky.

"No, no, no." Mizu said, shaking his finger at Keiko. "You can't leave, leave, leave." Keiko ignored him and transformed into her true form in midair. There she hovered. "Are you going to leave your friend?" Mizu asked. He motioned for his water people to move, but they didn't. He looked over to see Yukina with her hand on the ground, and everything turning to ice. He tried to go over and stop her, only to find that his feet were stuck to the ground. He looked up to see Keiko flying down at him, her spear ready. He made himself fall to the ground and blend in with the shadows that he had landed on. When Keiko checked, she found that he was gone.

Keiko walked over to Yukina, who had fully healed herself, and they started heading back toward the others.

-/-

Jumping out of the forest was none other than Inuyasha, a rag tied around his mouth.

"Iron Reever Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled, attacking Hagashii. Sango ducked in time for the attack to miss her. Hagashii also dodged, though he got scratched on the arm.

"Not fair!" Hagashii wined. "Sneak attack."

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.

"The small protector?" Hagashii asked. "I think Shinrin is 'playing' with her right now. Your gunna have to wait your turn."

"What!?" Inuyasha yelled, unsheathing tetsiga.

"No need to get violent." Hagashii said, sulking slightly.

"Stop complaining and deal with him." Sekushi snapped, trying to keep up with Meranii.

"Why don't you deal with him?" Hagashii yelled.

"He's wearing a mask, idiot." Sekushi yelled. "It won't affect him. Hurry up and change to dark Hagashii already."

"Hiriakotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing her blazing boomerang at Hagashii. It hit him in the back and sent him flying. He landed on the ground face down. He slowly started to pick himself up. When he faced them, they were surprised to find that his eyes were a darker red and that they weren't cheerful.

"That was not fair." Hagashii said again, though this time he said it in an emotionless voice. "That's two against one."

"That would be three." Miroku said, coming out of the trees. He also had a rag over his face.

"Let me even the odds." Hagashii said. He closed his eyes and muttered something. He snapped his eyes open and then he started to split. When he was done splitting there was twenty-five of him. "That's better."

"You call that evening the odds?" Yusuke shouted.

"It's even to me." Hagashii said. Sango flung her weapon at the multiples, only to have it go right through.

"Just illusions." Miroku stated.

"Oh no." Hagashii stated. "They are very real indeed." One of them snuck up behind Miroku.

"Watch your back idiot." Meranii yelled, causing Miroku to spin around. The multiple slashed at Miroku, cutting his arm.

"How are we suppose to hit them?" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha tried to hit one with Tetsigia, but it just went through.

"Shit." Inuyasha curse as three of them ganged up on him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled surprised upon entering the clearing.

"Kagome! Argh." Looking at Kagome gave the multiples enough time to strike. Inuyasha got knocked against a tree.

"Argh." Someone else yelled. Miroku was off to the side, on his back. There was a multiple above him, pushing down on his sword, which was pressed against Miroku's staff. He was bleeding from a wound on his shoulder.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled, pushing the multiple away by pushing on it's sword. Miroku tried to get up but fell again in pain.

"Behind you Sango." Keiko yelled as her and Yukina came into the clearing. Sango ducked. Off to the side Meranii kicks Sekushi in the back of her neck, knocking her backwards and out.

"Move!" Meranii yelled. She jumped into the air and turned into her true form. She wrapped her large winds around herself. She opened them and did a few motions with her hands. A symbol appeared on her forehead and she thrust her hands out. Along with her hands coming out, a giant ball of black energy thrust out and headed toward the battle. It enveloped all of the Hagashii's, flashed white, and then faded. The only thing left was an unconscious Hagashii.

"Shame, shame Meranii." Sekushi said from beside Meranii. "Wasting all of your energy."

"It's over Sekushi." Meranii said. "Save your pride and leave."

"It's not over." Sekushi said. The pink dust from before appeared around her. "You remember what happens if a male gets too big a dose of this, right?" Meranii was silent. "I hate doing this, but I can't go back without you. So what's your choice?"

"What does it do?" Keiko asked. Sekushi smiled a Meranii.

"Shall I tell her?" Sekushi asked. Meranii was silent. "This lovely dust is a paralyzing agent that is activated by male blood. Small doses stops movement. If a male was to get a large dose, all of their bodily functions would also become paralyzed. You understand what that would mean, don't you?" The group was silent. "Are you going to come quietly?" Sekushi asked Meranii. Meranii looked over the boys and then over the girls. She was silent again. "Very well." Sekushi thrust the dust at the boys.

"Stop." Meranii yelled.

"It's too late my dear." Sekushi said. The girls all looked distressed.

Meranii rushed forward and pressed her lips against Sekushi's. Sekushi's eyes widened, then she melted into the kiss. The dust stopped moving and fell to the ground. Sekushi was pulled away from Meranii buy Mizu. She struggled against Mizu. He pulled her backwards.

"Meranii!" Sekushi cried, tears coming to her eyes. Meranii tried to grab her hand but she was pulled into the shadows before Meranii could grab her. Hagashi disappeared into the shadows as well.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was nothing." Meranii said, quietly. "Lets get home."

"That would be nice." Yusuke said. "IF WE COULD MOVE!!" He yelled.

"Do you know how to get them unfrozen?" Keiko asked. Meranii nodded.

"A kiss." Meranii said. The girls looked at her in disbelief. "It's true. They have to get a kiss from a girl." Meranii grabbed Kagome and put her in front of Kurama. She put Sango in front of Hiei. Keiko in front of Yusuke. Boton in front of Sesshoumaru. Redika in front of Shippo. Yukina in front of Kuwabara. She stood in front of Ryuun.

"You are not going to kiss him!" Inuyasha yelled, walking toward Kagome. Miroku started walking forward too.

"I agree." Miroku said.

"Down." Meranii said. Both Inuyasha and Miroku were forced to sit on the ground.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Inuyasha yelled, straining to get up.

"Silence." Meranii said. Inuyasha's mouth moved but no words came out.

"You have to teach me that." Kagome said, trying to change the subject. Her cheeks were slightly tinted.

"Ok. Commence the kissing." Meranii said. Keiko kissed Yusuke on the cheek. "That was weak." Meranii said. "Put some effort into it." Keiko kissed him on the lips. When his arms could move he wrapped them around Keiko's waist and held her there. She pushed away from him and slapped him.

"You pervert." She snapped. "I try to help an you take advantage? Argh." She stormed away from him.

"Don't you come near me onna." Hiei growled at Sango.

"I don't like it any better than you do." Sango snapped back.

"If you want to be able to move again, she has to do it." Meranii said.

"No." Hiei said.

"Come on. Stop being a wimp." Meranii said to the girls. Redika leaned forward and kissed Shippo. Shippo was able to move and he turned red from head to toe.

"Thank you." Shippo whispered. Then he dashed and hid behind Kagome. Kagome turned red from head to toe, closed her eyes, leaned forward, and kissed Kurama. She pulled away, picked up Shippo and backed away, looking at anything but Kurama. Kurama stretched his muscles.

"Thank you, Kagome." Kurama said smiling. That, if possible, made Kagome get redder.

Boton, like Kagome, turned red and kissed Sesshoumaru. She hid her face in her hands and went to stand by Kagome. Yukina leaned forward and kissed Kuwabara on the lips, no hesitation at all.

"Were did that came from?" Keiko asked Yukina. Yukina smiled as Kuwabara went off into lala land.

"Me and Kazuma have kissed many times before." Yukina said sweetly, a light blush coming to her cheeks.

"Kiss me." Hiei growled at Sango. Sango's eyes widened and her cheeks got pink.

"What?" Sango asked, shock in her voice.

"I'm gunna kill that idiot." Hiei growled.

"Oh." Sango said. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. She turned and went over to Kagome and Boton, ignoring Hiei. Hiei seemed to be distracted from his vengeance strike by Sango's behavior.

"Now girls," Meranii said, getting their attention. "take notes. This is how your suppose to kiss." Meranii wrapped her arms around Ryuun's neck and pressed her lips against his. His eyes went wide. Meranii pulled away and started walking out of the clearing, as if nothing had happened, the girls followed her. Ryuun stood there for a second, then followed her out, him followed by the other guys.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha yelled, still stuck to the ground.

-/-

"What do you mean I'm not gunna be training them anymore?" Meranii yelled at Koenma. After the incident they had went home, went to bed, the guys standing watch of course, and in the morning had reported to Koenma with the resent events. Right now every male figure in the room was ganging up on Meranii. Even Inuyasha and Miroku, who had taken up most of the night wanting an explanation, were helping. The other girls had been escorted out.

"With the recent events we believe that it would be better if the ladies were held in protective custody." Koenma said calmly.

"Why?" Meranii yelled. "They did perfectly fine fending for themselves."

"They wouldn't of had to fend for themselves if you hadn't of taken them out in the first place." Yusuke said angrily.

"The point is that they did fine." Meranii said glaring at Yusuke. "To hell with protective custody."

"I am sorry, Lady Meranii." Koenma said. "But this is final. My father has approved and is enforcing this."

"You'll be sorry." Meranii said quietly after a moments pause. She walked to the door, swung it open, and slammed it closed behind her.

"I am so not going to tell her that she has to be there as well." Koenma said with a shiver.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

There you all go. What is gunner happen next. I have no clue! Just kidding. I have a slight clue. Muaha. Anyhow, this chapter was originally 25 pages long, but I had to shorten it to go along with my usual length on this particular story. Please, plz, puhlease review. Until next time. Ta ta!


	13. Past

I am alive! I have unexpectedly come upon a LOT of free time so I figured I'd make the best of it and get these stories done. Wow. Here's thirteen already. I think I might be bringing the story to an end in the next five chapters maybe. I don't know, maybe I'll think of something else I want to put in here and make it longer. You'll have to wait and see. Now read on!

Chapter 13: Past.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Let me go!" Meranii yelled, kicking and hitting Ryuun. Right now he had her over his shoulder and was carrying her toward a room. "Don't you dare put me in there! RYUUN! I swear, if you put me in there you will have to walk around as a female for the rest of you life! Put. Me. Down!" Ryuun walked through a large set of doors, ignoring Meranii's ranting, and threw Meranii down on a couch that was in the room. He ran to the door and closed it quickly behind him. "Let me out of here!" Meranii yelled, slamming her fist on the door, a barrier shimmering in time with her hits. She tried the handle several times, but it wouldn't budge. Upon not getting an answer, Meranii kicked the door one more time and turned around to face the room.

The room was large, with a step down in the center. There were large windows on the side away from the door and on either side were multiple doors. In the step down were a couch, coffee table, and a large entertainment center. There were plants around the room and a bunch of book shelves. Sango and Yukina were standing by the windows, both looking pissed. Kagome was sitting on the couch, Shippo in her lap, looking up at the ceiling in anger, while repeating 'sit' over and over. Keiko was off to the side, punching the wall, while calling it Yusuke. Boton was sitting on the step down while muttering 'how could he do this to me'.

"How could Inuyasha side with them?" Kagome suddenly shouted. "As soon as I get out of here I'm going to sit him so hard he will never see the light of day again!"

"As soon as I get my hands on Yusuke…" Keiko said in a deadly calm voice, smirking evilly when several thoughts came to mind. Boton finally snapped out of her stupor and glared at the wall.

"I think it might just be worth the reprimand to punch that midget upside the head!" Boton shouted, joining in on Kagome's and Keiko's rants. Sango and Yukina were glaring at the wall. Meranii laughed at the image that the girls made, getting their attention.

"How did they manage to get you all?" Meranii asked. Kagome sighed.

"Kurama was trying to convince me that is was for the best to come in here and when I refused Inuyasha grabbed me and bolted for up here." Kagome said. "I didn't even have time to sit his butt before he was gone." She huffed.

"Stupid Yusuke said that he wanted to talk to me in private so we came up here and then he bolted and I wasn't able to go after him." Keiko growled, getting sounds of annoyance at Yusuke from around the room.

"Koenma wasn't going to make me come in here but then he had a talk with Lord Sesshoumaru and the next thing I know I'm being jumped by a bunch of ogres and thrown in here." Boton said annoyed. There were some looks shared around the room. "What?" She snapped.

"Oh nothing." Meranii said. "What about you?" She asked looking to Yukina.

"Kazuma brought me here." She said, looking a tad bit annoyed. "I can't hurt Kazuma so I was basically powerless." She said. Sango made a sound of annoyance.

"Houshi groped me and when I was beating him that idiot pip squeak attacked me from behind. Then next thing I know I'm waking up in here." Sango growled, fire dancing in her eyes. "They are both DEAD!" She snapped.

"What about you, Meranii?" Keiko asked. Her eyes got darker.

"F-ing Ryuun knows that I didn't want to hurt him." Meranii growled. "He just threw me over his shoulder and walked up here." She suddenly got a menacing look on her face. "Oh but you can bet that I have gotten rid of my reluctance to hurt him." She said, laughing evilly. They girls all jumped into a conversation about what they were planning as revenge while Shippo and Kirara sat off to the side and watched.

"Wow, these guys are scary when they are mad." Shippo said, getting a meow of agreement from Kirara.

-/-

On the main floor of the luxurious mansions, one floor below our captive girls, sat the men that were the topic of discussions. A collective shiver ran through the spins of most of them. Yusuke placed his game controller down and looked around the room.

"Anyone else get the feeling that their life is being threatened?" He asked.

"Not me." Kuwabara said, smiling. He had random objects thrown at his head.

-/-

"How long do they expect to keep us in here?" Kagome asked after they had simmered down slightly.

"For as long as it takes to kill Jigoku; which will take _them_ forever." Meranii said, sitting next to Kagome.

"He's that strong?" Sango asked, sitting on the step down.

"No. They're that weak, and stupid." Meranii growled. "Stupid males."

"Do you mind if I asked you something?" Yukina asked, sitting by Sango.

"Sure." Meranii said tiredly.

"Why is it that you know so much about this Jigoku person?" Yukina asked quietly. The rest of the girl in the room looked at Meranii expectedly. She was looking up at the ceiling, her head lying on the back on the couch. She was quiet for a minute.

"I used to live with him." Meranii said after a long pause.

"But," Keiko started. "you like you despise him. What happened?"

"I found out some things." Meranii said shortly. When no one answered Meranii looked at them to see them looking at her expectantly. "Fine. I'll elaborate. We're gunna have to start from the beginning, so it might take a while." The girls moved around, making themselves comfy.

"It started after the 'incident' that happened to the Phoenix people. After I had taken you three to your human parents, I started walking around, not knowing were else to go…"

-/-Flashback -/-

There was a young Meranii walking through the forest. Her cloths were ripped, her hair was a mess, and there were scratches all over her face, her arms, and her legs. She walked through a group of bushes, rubbing her eyes. Her foot got caught on an uprooted tree and set her falling. She rolled down a steep hill and landed in a heap at the bottom of the hill, surrounded by bushes. Tears started falling from her eyes as she laid there.

"Mommy." Meranii cried. "I need you Mommy." She started sobbing.

"I'm here." A soft voice said. Meranii stopped sobbing and looking up. Kneeling above her was a woman with long silver hair, and bright silver eyes. There were streaks of different colors going through her hair. She was wearing a flowing black kimono that had silver flames around on it. "I'm here honey."

"Mommy?" Meranii asked, looking up. "Mommy!" Meranii jumped up and hugged her mother. "Your ok! I though you were hurt! You told me not to come back, so I didn't know for sure." Meranii started sobbing loudly. Her mother petted her hair, and rocked her.

"Shh. Honey. It's ok. I'm here now." Her mother said. Meranii stopped sobbing and pulled away from her mother.

"I did what you told me." Meranii said. "I put them somewhere safe."

"You did well." Her mother said smiling. "I need you to do something else for me."

"I'll do anything." Meranii said, smiling slightly.

"I need you to come home." Her mother said softly.

"Is it ok?" Meranii asked.

"Yes dear. It is safe." Her mother said. "You must make your way home."

"Can't you just take me home?" Meranii asked. Her mother shook her head.

"I must be going." Her mother said. She held her finger to Meranii's lips when she tried to say something. "I'm sure you can make it. I must leave you now. I will be waiting for you at home. But you must hurry." Her mother started to fade.

"Mommy! Don't leave me! I can't do it alone!" Meranii tried to grab her mother but she had already gone. "Mommy." Meranii whispered. She got up and started running. "I'm coming Mommy!" Meranii said out loud. She ran for a while, not slowing her pace. There was a noise off to the side, causing Meranii to look that way. Before she could look forward, she ran into something hard and fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" Some one snapped. Meranii looked up and her eyes caught sky blue ones. Standing in front of her was a tall man, with brown hair put up in a high pony tail. He had on brown skins and wolfs surrounding him.

"A demon!" Meranii exclaimed in a shushed voice, scurrying away from him. She scrambled to her feet. "I'm sorry." Meranii said, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. The demon gave her a questioning look.

"What kind of human are you?" He asked, smelling the air. "You smell weird."

"I'm not a human." Meranii said quietly.

"A demon." The demon stated. "That makes more sense. Why are you afraid of your own kind?"

"I'm not a demon." Meranii said quietly. The demon gave her a confused look.

"Half-breed then?" The demon asked. Meranii shook her head. "What are you then? Not human. Not demon. Not half breed. What else is…?" The demon stopped talking and looked at Meranii blankly. "Phoenix?" The demon asked quietly. Meranii's eyes widened at the tone in his voice and she tried to run. The demon appeared in front of her. "I've never seen one up close." The demon said thoughtfully. "I pictured you bigger. Are all of you a bunch of shorties?"

"I'm only eight." Meranii snapped. The demon nodded. "I have to get home, please let me go." Meranii tried to walk away again, but he got in her way again.

"Where are your parents?" The demons asked, searching the area quickly, slight fear in his eyes. Meranii's face got sad.

"My daddy's dead and my mommy is hurt." Meranii said. "I have to get home." The demon stared at her.

"I can take you." The demon said. He squatted down and motioned for her to get on. Meranii didn't move. "Come on kid. I ain't gunna hurt you. That would be cowardly." Meranii climbed on to his back slowly. She squeaked in surprise when he stood up quickly. "Where to kid?" Meranii pointed in a direction. The demon took off in that direction.

"Why are you helping me?" Meranii asked softly into his ear. "Mommy said demons don't like us."

"I'm not like most demons, kid." The demon said. "The names Kouga, of the wolf-demon tribes."

"I'm Meranii, heir to the throne." Meranii said. Kouga stopped suddenly.

"Heir?" Kouga asked.

"That's what everyone calls me." Meranii said, smiling slightly. "I don't know what it means though."

"Wow." Kouga said, running again. "You should keep that to yourself for now kid." Kouga said. "There's a bunch of people that would take advantage of that. Why are you out here by yourself anyway?" Kouga asked. Something wet hit his shoulder. He turned to see Meranii crying.

"It was my sister's and my birthday celebration. They were turning one, I turned eight. There was a big party and me and my best friend snuck out of the party to go see my sisters. They were too young to be at the party long. While we were playing with them, some people started screaming." Meranii hiccupped. "My friend and I grabbed my sisters and hid in the closet. Then my mommy ran in the room. I asked her what was wrong and she said that my friend and I had to take my sisters and run. She gave me three letters and three necklaces. She told me I had to find a safe place for each of them to hid, then find a place for me and my friend. I didn't want to, but she made me and told us to go through the secret passage in the fireplace. Before I left I heard the door to the room open and a man yelling. My mommy told him to burn in h-e-l-l," Kouga smiled at her cuteness. "but then I heard mommy scream. I ran and hid my sisters, but I couldn't find my friend. I was looking for him when I fell. My mommy came to me and said I had to come home, so I was, and then I met you." Meranii smiled at Kouga.

"Why do you think your dad is dead?" Kouga asked. Meranii was silent. Kouga turned to see her with her face hidden.

"When we were running, I stopped and looked through a hole in the passage. I saw my daddy fighting a man, the other man had his back to me, so I couldn't see his face. My daddy ran at the man, but he made daddy drop his sword, and then stabbed him with his own. He let daddy's head rest on his shoulder, and daddy saw me. He whispered for me to run, so I did. Before I left I saw him fall." Meranii was sobbing slightly. Kouga was silent for a second.

"Are we almost there?" Kouga asked. Meranii looked up and around.

"Stop!" Meranii shouted suddenly. Kouga stopped so suddenly the he almost fell over. Meranii wiggled down from his back and ran through some trees.

"Hey!" Kouga yelled, following her. "I thought we discussed the whole alone thing." He stopped talking and looked around. They were in a clearing with a small pond, with a waterfall flowing into it. The pond was a deep red color. Like blood. Meranii was kneeling next to a body. It was of an old woman with short curly silver hair. She had white wings on her back; they were stained red with blood.

"Nanny." Meranii said slowly. Kouga walked up. Meranii looked up at him. "She was my nanny." Kouga nodded and made her stand up.

"It's not good for a child to look at something like this." Kouga tried to make her leave, but she went over to the body and tried to pick it up. "What are you doing!" Kouga asked surprised.

"She has to be inside the kingdom, or her soul won't rest in peace." Meranii said, tear flowing heavily down her face. "I have to get her into the kingdom." Meranii tried to drag her toward the pond. "I have to." Kouga walked up and picked up the body.

"Lead the way." He said. Meranii smiled at him and walked toward the pond. She held her hand over the pond and a rock path rose up from the pond, leading to the waterfall. She walked on it, Kouga behind her. When she got to the waterfall, she placed her hand in it and a doorway opened up. Meranii walked in, Kouga behind. They walked through a short tunnel and came out into an area with a city in it. What was left a city anyway. Meranii's eyes widened as she looked around.

All of the buildings, once standing, were crumbled to the ground, fire on most of them. Kouga placed the nanny down by another body. Everywhere they looked, there were bodies. Men, women, and even children lay motionless all over the ground. Some had their wings out, some didn't. Meranii looked around, her eyes wide, and tears flowing from them.

"Mommy." Meranii said, looking around. "Mommy! Where are you? I'm here Mommy."

"Quiet." Kouga said. "What if the things that did this are still here?"

"Mommy said it was safe." Meranii was, rushing through the massacre. "Mommy!"

"Mmm." Someone moaned in pain. Meranii rushed that way and found a lady trying to sit up. She had long black hair and black, silver speckled, eyes.

"Maiya!" Meranii exclaimed, running to her side. "Your ok."

"Meranii?" The woman looked up and Meranii, tears came to her eyes. "Your ok." She started coughing badly. "Have you seen my son? Is my boy ok?" Meranii paused.

"Yes." Meranii said, smiling through tears. "He helped me hide my sisters and is hiding with them now." Maiya relaxed and laid on the ground, closing her eyes.

"Thank the gods." Maiya said, going into a coughing fit again. "Your both ok."

"Don't move." Meranii said. "I'll go get help."

"It's too late dear." Meiya opened her eyes, and they landed on Kouga. "A demon! Run Meranii. I'll hold him off!"

"No." Meranii said, trying to calm Maiya. "He brought me here. He's my friend. He's good." Maiya didn't look convinced, but a coughing fit disrupted her. "I'll go get help."

"It's too late for me dear." She coughed some more. "Just go help the others."

"But," Meranii started.

"Just go dear, and tell my son I love him, with all my heart." Maiya's body went slack.

"Maiya? Wake up!" Meranii tried to shake her. "You have to wake up. You can't sleep now. Please." Meranii started sobbing. She stopped shaking Maiya when a white light flew up from her body and zoomed toward the castle. Meranii moved away from Maiya and stared walking toward the castle. They walked into the castle, through the halls, up a flight of stairs and into a room. In the room were three cribs and a heaped figure against the floor. "Mommy!" Meranii exclaimed, running to the figures side.

"Meranii." The woman said happily, though labored. "You made it. That's good."

"I'm here Mommy." Meranii looked down to see a large bleeding hole in her mothers' stomach. "You're hurt!" Her mother nodded.

"You must listen, I don't have much time." Her mother said.

"I'll help you Mommy. Just tell me what to do." Meranii said. Her mother held a finger to her lips.

"When I die," Her mother said.

"But you won't." Meranii said forcefully. "Kouga can help you. Right Kouga?" Kouga stepped forward.

"If I can." Kouga said.

"See, you'll be ok." Meranii said hysterically. "You will."

"Meranii, please." Her mother said. "You must listen, what you need to know has yet to be taught to you in your studies. You must know." Meranii nodded and didn't say anything else. "When one of our kind is born, they are born with a gift. For each Phoenix the gift is different. When a Phoenix dies, their gift is transferred to the to-be-born child of a pregnant Phoenix woman. If there are no pregnant women, then the gift gets passed to the closet living relative or friend if the person has no relatives. In a time like this, when such a large number are killed, their gifts go to the closet, purest, living Phoenix. That is me, for the moment."

"Can't you heal yourself then?" Meranii asked hopefully. Her mother shook her head.

"The one that did this, made it so I couldn't heal." Her mother said, breathing heavily. "I don't have much time left. When I pass on, all of the gifts that are residing in me now, will be passed on to you. You are still so small, still unable to use your own gifts, so it is going to be a large stress on your body. You have to find someone to teach you how to use your gifts correctly."

"You'll be ok Mommy." Meranii said stubbornly. "Kouga will help you."

"Kouga?" Her mother asked, looking behind her daughter at Kouga. "Of the wolf-demon tribe." Her mother stated. Kouga nodded. "Will you watch over my little girl? Can you keep her safe?" Her mother asked. Kouga was silent for a second.

"Yes I will." Kouga said, nodding his head.

"Thank you." Her mother said, closing her eyes. "Thank you."

"Mommy! Please don't die!" Meranii said, giving her mother a hug. "Please! I don't want to be alone again." Her mother patted her head. Meranii grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Her mother squeezed it back.

"You will never be alone, as long as you have your sisters, and your friends." Her mother smiled, glancing at Kouga. "Watch over your sisters for me. Make sure they stay safe." Her mothers grip on her hand went slack. "Grow up good, Meranii. Never forget, you are the princess of the Phoenix people. I love you and your sisters, and I'll never stop." Her mothers' voice faded and her hand fell from Meranii's.

"Mommy?" Meranii asked. "No, Mommy. I still need you! Mommy!" Meranii screamed, hugging her mother tightly. A bright light grew around her mother, causing Meranii to sit up. The light went from her mother and hit Meranii in the chest, knocking her backward. She rolled to her side and rolled into the fetal position. Kouga ran up to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked hurriedly.

"It hurts." Meranii said, clutching her ribs. Kouga tried to roll her over, but she wouldn't move. He had to jump back when a set of black wings sprung out of Meranii's back, causing her to cry out in pain.

Kouga tried to rush back to Meranii, only to be deflected by a barrier.

"Crap." Kouga cursed as he tried to get into the barrier again, unsuccessfully. He looked through the barrier and saw Meranii starting to float off the ground, still in the fetal position. Kouga had to duck as Meranii suddenly zoomed out of the room. "Damn." Kouga said as he ran after her.

When she finally stopped, she was floating about fifty feet above the ground, curled up in a ball. Kouga's eyes grew wide as saucers when he saw that the fires around the city started putting themselves out, and the crumbled building started putting themselves back together. Kouga jumped from side to side as debris flew in all directions past him. Once all the buildings had rebuilt them selves, Kouga watched as the bodies all started floating gently over and placing themselves in the hundreds of graves that had been dug. He watched as they were placed in the ground and buried.

Kouga, not being able to look at all the bodies, looked around at the city and his eyes shifted up to Meranii, who was still floating in the air above the city. He started when he felt the ground shake under his feet. He looked around, but was unable to figure out what was going on. And just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Kouga looked back up at Meranii in time to catch her falling form. He pressed his ear against her chest, relieved to hear a heartbeat.

Kouga gentle placed her on the ground and checked her over for injuries. Not finding any, he sat back to think.

"Kouga." Came Meranii's soft voice, knocking Kouga out of his thoughts.

"Heya kid." Kouga said. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine." Meranii said, sitting up and looking around. "I think we should leave."

"Yea." Kouga agreed, completely freaked out about what he just saw. He got up and, after helping her up, started heading toward the way they came in.

"Not that way." Meranii said, tugging Kouga toward the castle.

"But that's the way we came in." Kouga stated.

"I know, but it doesn't work anymore." Meranii said, leading Kouga into the castle and into the room were she had said goodbye to her mother. Not looking at were her mothers' body once was, Meranii led Kouga toward the fireplace. She pushed on one of the bricks and the fireplace moved to the side. Meranii went inside and led Kouga down a long, dark, tunnel that didn't seem to end. The only reason Kouga could see was because of his demon vision. After a while of walking, Meranii came to a solid stone wall.

"Are you lost?' Kouga asked, already trying to sniff a way out. As an answer, she placed her hand on the stone wall. Kouga was about to head back when they wall suddenly started to shift and open up. He was shocked to see it lead to the same waterfall and pond that they had entered from. Meranii lead the way across the bridge and when they were both across she turned back around and held her hand above the bridge. It sunk back into the water and the waterfall corrected itself, hiding the stonewall behind it once again. Meranii turned away and before she could walk very far she stumbled, saved from hitting the ground by Kouga. He picked her up and found that she was out cold again. He shook his head and took off running toward his home.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

There you all go. I apologize once again for the EXTREMELY late update. I know I left you hanging at the worst possibly time. Though some of you are probably bored to hell and back, but hey, it's my story so you all can just bugger off. Just kidding. Don't bugger off. Ok, you can if you want to, but at least review first. Pretty please with sugar and lolly pops and skittles and m&m's and hot fudge and marshmallows and bunches of other of yummy goodness on top!


	14. Past pt2

Here is yet another chapter. I know, 'just shut up and get on with it' right? Well, alright. Here it is.

Chapter 14: Past cont.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/- Five years later-/-

"Told you! You couldn't keep up!" Meranii shouted back to Ginta and Hakkaku as she raced ahead of them along the mountain ridge. She rolled her eyes when they shouted at her to not get so far ahead and raced on faster, smirking when she saw the large gorge that was coming quickly ahead. "Come on now! Your wolf demons! What would Brother Kouga say?" She shouted back to them.

"He would say what have I told you about being this high up in the ridges?" A voice snapped right by her, causing Meranii to skid to a stop and flip away from whoever it was, just barely managing to land in the edge of the cliff. When she stopped teetering she turned a glare to Kouga who was glaring at her.

"A little warning would have been nice." Meranii snapped, crossing her arms similar at to the way that Kouga had his.

"You listening for once would also be nice." He snapped. "How many times have I told you not to come up this high?"

"It's high noon. The birds of paradise are all resting right now." Meranii said, giving a huff of annoyance. Ginta and Hakkaku came panting up then, nearly keeling over. Kouga growled in annoyance, causing the two to flinch.

"They don't all sleep!" He snapped. As if to prove his words a large shadow swept over them, causing them all to look up. "Shit!" Kouga cursed as more shadows joined the first. "Get her out of here!" He snapped to the two panting wolves.

"We're not going to leave you here by yourself!" Meranii snapped. Ginta grabbed her arm and started dragging her back down the path. They stopped when a giant bird creature with a blue female body coming out the top landed on the path on front of them, more landed all around them, trapping them against the cliff.

"Shit." Kouga cursed again, pushing Meranii behind him and the others, getting into a defensive stance. With a loud screech the birds came rushing toward them, causing the wolves to rush forward as well to keep from being pushed off the cliff. Meranii grabbed the Phoenix carved sword at her waist, a gift from Kouga, and watched for any birds trying to sneak up behind her family. Busy watching them she didn't notice the bird plummeting down from above her until it had landed right in front of her. She shrieked in surprised and stumbled backwards, her feet slipping in the edged of the cliff. With another surprised shriek she fell over the cliff. She came to a rough stop when someone grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see Kouga on his stomach, hanging partially over the cliff holding her wrist. Meranii sighed in relief and grabbed on to his arm. Her sarcastic comment was replaced with a shout of warning when she saw a bird coming down just above Kouga. The bird landed on him hard, digging its claws into his shoulders causing him to shout in pain and his arms to go numb, releasing her wrist.

"Don't let go." Kouga shouted, cringing when the bird dug its claws in deeper. Meranii nodded her head and tightened her grip on his slack arm, trying to keep the blood that was slipping down his arm from loosening her grip. The bird suddenly yanked up shaking Kouga so bad that Meranii's hand slipped down his arm farther.

"Kouga!" She shouted, worried. Both of his arms had been badly hurt.

'He needs both his arms or he is going to die.' Meranii thought as the bird shook him yet again and he bit his lip to keep from shouting and looked at her. Her eyes were blurry as she watched the bird shaking him again, more blood flying around. She forced herself to smile at him. "I love you big brother Kouga." Meranii said, causing his eyes to go wide as she released her grip on his arm.

"Meranii!" She heard him yell as she plummeted down, closing her eyes and forcing herself into unconsciousness so as not to feel the landing.

-/-

"Oh! She's waking up!" A high, excited voice said as Meranii came to consciousness. She forced her eyes opened and was surprised to see a girl with bright blonde hair and pretty pink eyes hovering over her, smiling brightly. "She's awake!" The girl shouted, jumped back to give Meranii enough room to sit up. She was in a wood room lying on a futon. As she looked around Meranii saw a teenage boy. He had green hair and cold green eyes. "Look, Shinrin! She's awake!" The girls shouted, running over to the boy. He scoffed in Meranii's direction and shot to his feet, leaving the room.

"Oh don't mind him." The girl said, getting Meranii's attention again. "He's always cranky in the morning."

"Where am I?" Meranii asked, causing the girl to blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said. "You're probably freaking out! I should have told you when you first got up!" She said, seemingly mad at herself, causing Meranii to smile. "You're in the Masters castle." She said, smiling brightly. Meranii just stared at her. "Master was flying and he saw the fight and he saw you fall over the cliff so he swooped down to save you." She said smiling brightly. Meranii felt her chest tighten as the memories came flooding back to her.

"What happened with the wolves?" She asked suddenly, causing the girl to flinch.

"Um…well…" The girl was stuttering.

"What happened?" Meranii shouted, getting another flinch.

"Master said… by the time he got back up there… there was nothing he could do." The girl said causing Meranii's heart to stop. "The birds were gone and all that was left was gore. That's what Master said." The girl said in a soft voice, but Meranii heard every word.

"They're gone?" She barely managed to say, her throat clenching. Her eyes were blurring and she knew that there were tears streaming down her face, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore, her brothers were gone and it was her fault. She started in surprise when the girl suddenly hugged her.

"It's going to be ok." She said softly. "I know what it feels like to lose everything, you feel like dying." And she did. She couldn't even think about going back. The other wolfs, besides Ginta and Hakkaku, had never accepted her. If it hadn't of been for the fact that Kouga was Alpha, she would have been chased off long ago. Now with the three of them dead, and it being her fault, she was homeless and alone. Again. They just sat there for a while, Meranii crying silently while the girl held her. The door opening caused them to finally pull apart. Standing in the doorway was a tall man. He had dirty blonde hair and deep auburn eyes. He smiled sadly at Meranii and walked into the room, kneeling on the floor next to her futon.

"I am glad to see you awake." He said in a smooth voice that caused shivers to go down Meranii's back for unknown reasons. She felt something from him that felt familiar but she couldn't seem to pin what it was. "Though I am saddened not to have better news for you." He said, giving her a sympathetic look. Meranii nodded and cleared her throat, her eyes still flowing.

"Thank you for saving me." She said, though she wasn't sure if she meant it. He smiled at her.

"You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want." He said, getting a questioning look from Meranii. "Sekushi will be caring for you until you are better." He said motioning to the blonde girl. With a smile sent to them he got up and left the room.

"What was that about?" Meranii asked Sekushi, getting a smile from her.

"Master understands what it is like to be alone." Sekushi said. "All of his people were killed, so he is the last of his kind." She said as she brought a tray of food that Meranii had overlooked over to her. Meranii nodded her thanks and started pushing her food around on her plate.

"Who were his people?" She asked, taking a bite of some type of fruit. She looked up when Sekushi didn't answer to find her looking at anything but Meranii.

"I'm not really supposed to say." She said, looking like she really wanted to though.

"Oh come on. I won't tell anyone." Meranii said, her interest peaked. She pretended to be trying to decide what to eat next while Sekushi thought.

"Oh ok, I'll tell you." She suddenly said. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone else." Meranii nodded. "Ok the Master is," She paused while Meranii reached for her cup. "a Phoenix!" She whispered low, jumping back when Meranii started chocking on her drink, spitting it everywhere.

"What?" She asked, shocked.

"A Phoenix." Sekushi said again. Meranii stared at her in shocked and them suddenly shot up and stared stumbling to the door. "Where are you going?" She yelled, following her. Meranii ignored her and rushed down the hallway, getting excited when she came upon the back of the man that just left the room.

"Wait!" She hollered, causing him to stop. When she got closer she had to stop and lean on the wall, catching her breathe.

"What's the matter?" He asked, looking worried.

"You're a Phoenix!" She almost shouted. He sent Sekushi a slightly reprimanding look.

"Yes I am." He replied. Before he could go on she cut him off.

"Show me." She said staring at him intently. "Show me your wings." He stared at her for so long that she thought her head was going to explode. But then he smiled.

"Of course." He said and the next second a white light appeared from his back and when it died down there were a pair of bright white wings coming out of his back. Meranii felt tears start to fall from her eyes.

'I'm not the last one.' She thought happily as she stared at his wings. He smiled at her again.

"Of course you know this means you can not breathe a word of this to anyone." He said, putting his wings away, much to Meranii's disappointment.

"Oh I know! That's because, oh just watch!" Meranii said and then she closed her eyes and focused hard on making her wings appear. As she felt the warmth of her wings coming from her back she heard gasps from the man and Sekushi. She opened her eyes and smiled at their shocked looks. "I'm Phoenix too!" She said excitedly.

"Black wings." The man said in aw. Meranii smiled shyly.

"Yea, mine aren't pretty like yours. I don't even know how to fly with them." She said, getting him to shake his head. He walked over and ran his finger over her wings.

"You know what this means?" He asked, looking down at her. She smiled brightly.

"It means you're not alone anymore." She said brightly and, acting on impulse, hugged him tight. She almost cried in relief when he hugged her back and she smiled when she felt Sekushi hug her from behind.

'I'm not alone anymore.' She thought happily as she pulled away.

"I would like you to stay here." He said, getting her to smile. "I have several children that were alone and I have taken in. You will have a family again." He said, getting her to smile brighter.

"I'd like that." She said, spinning around when Sekushi squealed and attacked her in a hug.

"This is so great! Finally another girl! Boys just don't get it!" Sekushi was saying, causing Meranii to smile.

"My name is Meranii." She said, turning to the man. He was staring intently at her and it made her slightly uncomfortable, but when he noticed her looking he stopped and smiled at her.

"Welcome Meranii." He said smoothly. "My name is Jigoku." He said. Sekushi squealed again and pulled Meranii down the hall, talking a mile a minute.

-/- 5 Years Later -/-

Meranii groaned as the light from the window hit her eyes, causing her head to ache more. She grumbled and rolled over, reaching for her sleeping partner, only to find the mat next to her empty. She finally opened her eyes and, wincing as it hurt her head, sat up and looked around. The door to her room open and in walked a beautiful blonde woman with breathtaking pink eyes, a bundle in her arms.

"There you are, Sekushi." Meranii said, rubbing her head.

"I just went to go get your birthday present." Sekushi said brightly, setting a tray filled with breakfast items and the bundle down. "Your head hurt again?" She asked.

"It always does after sessions with Jigoku." Meranii grumbled. Sekushi handed her a cup of tea. "Thank you."

"I know you feel horrid afterward, but Master says it's to help you." Sekushi said. Meranii watched her out the corner of her eye, noting how she was almost brimming with excitement. She smiled and set her cup down.

"You said you had something for me?" Meranii said, smiling when Sekushi shouted in excitement and handed her the long wrapped bundle she had come in with. Meranii laughed at her excitement and started unwrapping the bundle, her breathe catching when she saw the twin blades resting there. "Oh Sey." Meranii said using the nickname that she had for her, picking them up and admiring them. "They're beautiful." Meranii hugged her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm glad you like them, Ranii!" Sekushi said using her nickname. "I had them custom made when I saw how well you were with the double blades." She said her face tinted red. "We can test them during practice tonight." She said.

"I would love too." Meranii said. "But Jigoku said that he had a thing planned today that I have to attend."

"Oh." Sekushi said, her whole body radiating disappointment. Meranii smiled at her.

"How about I go and see if we can do whatever he wanted now so we can train later, ok?" Meranii asked, almost laughing when Sekushi's whole body brightened up with her excitement.

"Ok!" She said, hugging Meranii tightly and getting up. "I'll let you get up and ready. See you later!" She said as she closed the door. Meranii smiled when she heard her running down the hall. She got herself up and went into the bathing room that was attached to her room. She cleaned up and changed. As she came out of the bathing room, she stopped and picked up the swords that Sekushii had made for her. Smiling she attached them to her waist, next to the Phoenix sword she always wore. She smiled sadly as she remembered were she had gotten it from, heading out toward the other side of the large castle that she called home.

'He told me not to come till after dark, but I don't want Sekushii to be sad about not being able to train tonight.' She thought, deliberately slowing her steps as she got closer to Jigoku's chambers. The memories of last night flooded back to her, causing a knot of some unknown emotions to form on her stomach.

"_Just close your eyes." Jigoku said, running his fingers over her eyes. Meranii stiffened in her chair, but kept her eyes closed. "That's a good girl." He whispered as he covered her lips with his. Meranii felt a familiar shock go through her body, causing her to scrunch her eyes closed tighter. As wave after wave of emotions and heat flooded through her, her mind started to get fuzzy. He pulled away at last and smiled the same smile that he always did after one of their "sessions". It always gave her the creeps. "That's all for today. You can go." He said in a soft voice. Meranii nodded her head and stood, forcing herself to stay on her feet as her head swam and her whole body felt drained. She managed to get out of the room and almost to her room before her legs gave out. She sat there for about an hour before Mizu came along and helped her to her room._

'He's done it before. It's not that big of a deal.' Meranii told herself and she crept closer to his room. 'If's he's busy I'll just come back later.'

"Why do you insist on playing with that disgusting girl?" An unfamiliar female voice said. Meranii stopped himself from knocking and pressed her eye to the crack in the door. She saw a partially naked woman sitting on the Jigoku's desk. She had fiery red hair and chilling green eyes that were looking at Jigoku as she moved the log around in the fire, only his pants on. He turned to the woman and walked to stand in front of her.

"Are you jealous my love?" He asked, nosing her neck. She gave a cold laugh.

"Like I could be jealous of a child barely past puberty." She said. "I just don't like how you are always fawning over her." She added with a pout.

"Don't you worry." He said. "The little princess has so many powers locked in that body of hers that I have not been able to take more that one at a time for risk of her dying and then them all disappearing. With her being eighteen today, she is finally old enough to be able to go through the ritual tonight to finish the rest." He said, causing dread to explode in her chest. "And with Sekushii training her physically, her body is also strong enough to withstand until I can get what I need as well." Meranii felt her heart break.

"You know how I love power." She purred, running her hands all over his chest.

"Yes I know." He said. "Did I tell you I found out that the princess has been keeping a very big secret from me?" He asked as she rained kisses all over his neck and chest.

"What would that be?" She said in between kisses. He pulled her up and kissed her hungrily.

"The others princesses are alive." He said softly causing Meranii to strain to hear. Her heart stopped in her chest. "And soon enough I will know where they are and when I do,' He paused and pushed the woman back onto the table. "I will hunt them down and make them a part of my collection." He said, covering the woman when she laughed in glee. Meranii covered her mouth and back away from the room slowly. Once she was far enough away she took off in a dead run.

'He knows about them!' She shouted mentally, pausing just inside the door that leads outside. 'He's knows about me! He's been using me for my power!' She looked around carefully and when the coast was clear, she used her enhanced speed to zoom past and out of the courtyard in the blink of an eye. She scrubbed her eyes roughly.

"Sekushii knew." She said, physically clutching her chest when I felt like her heart was going to fall out. "She used me." She said, a sob catching in her throat. Sekushii's betrayal hurt more than Jigoku's did. Meranii had never really liked Jigoku, the way he acted around her always made her feel like a steak being observed by a hungry tiger, and now she knew why. But she had loved Sekushii. She had felt like one of Meranii's missing pieces, and now she finds that it was all fake to Sekushii. Unwilling, an image came to Meranii's mind, causing her to stumbled to a stop, her heart clenching again.

"_I am glad you are here, Ranii!"_ Sekushi said sending her a bright smile as Meranii washed her hair in a hot spring. Meranii squished her eyes shut and banished the memory. She sat on the ground and leaned against the tree, her body racked with sobs. After a long time sitting like that she rubbed her eyes roughly.

'Now that I think about it, this is the first time I have been outside the castle by myself since I got here.' She thought, remembering all the times she had gone out and been forcibly accompanied by one of the boys. 'He said it was for my own protection.' She thought bitterly. She looked up at the moon and flinched when it made her remember Sekushi. 'She loved the moon.' She thought, her eyes flooding again. She shook her head violently and stood up.

"I will not let him get them!" She said forcing all emotions she had for them back at the castle down. She turned her now emotionless face toward the south, were she could feel the closest pulse. 'I will protect them. Don't worry Mother.' She thought and sped off away from the castle.

-/-

Back in the future the girls were all sitting around to room giving Meranii varying looks. While Meranii had told them her tale she had to gone to stand by the now dark windows, her back to them. What none of them were going to tell her was that they could see her reflections in the window. They knew that she had been crying, her hand alternating between touching the matching blades on her waist.

"You said that the wolf demons name was Kouga?" Kagome asked, getting Meranii to finally turn to them. She had a small, sad, smile on her face.

"Yes." She said. "He always dressed in fur and never took his hair down from the annoying ponytail." She laughed slightly. Kagome and Sango shared a look.

"And he died?" Sango asked this time. Meranii nodded. "That can't be right." Sango said.

"What?" Meranii asked.

"The Kouga you just described sounds a lot like the Kouga that we know, who is alive and in the past now." Kagome said, watching Meranii's face lose all its color. The next thing they knew she was standing right in front of Kagome, her hand stretched out toward her head.

"May I?" She asked, getting a nod from Kagome. She placed her hand on Kagome's head and Kagome felt warmth start to radiate throughout her body. A gasp from Meranii drew her attention up.

"He's alive." She said breathlessly, stumbling slightly. Tears started to form on her eyes but she rubbed them away. "My brother is alive."

"You never went back?" Sango asked. Meranii shook her head.

"I couldn't bear to go back to the area and relive the memories." Meranii said out loud, her usual emotionless mask back. "Gods, what I wouldn't give to see him again." She said.

"I have a question." Keiko said. "I get that you made a promise with your mother, but why were you so determined to keep watch over us?" There was a moment of silence where all eyes seemed to turn to Meranii. She looked back to them with her emotionless mask back in place.

"Because I could." Meranii answered slightly childishly. They all gave her looked like she was crazy when she smirked at Keiko's annoyance.

"Can you get us out of here?" Kagome suddenly asked in a very low voice. All eyes turned to her.

"Probably. Why?" Meranii asked. Kagome and Sango shared a smile.

"We think that the guys have had us in here long enough, is all." Kagome said, smiling. There were confused looks through the room. "Can you get us to my house?" Meranii nodded, confused like the rest.

"Sure." She said going to stand in the empty space in the room. "All who are going need to stand over here and hold hands. It would be a lot easier if you all thought of the place were are going but not necessary." The girls all came over and grabbed hands. "Now just so you guys know the guys have a barrier on here that can sense us. So as soon as we leave, they will know so we have to move fast. Alright?" They all nodded. "Ok, think lovely thoughts of Higurashi Shrine." They followed her lead and closed their eyes. They all felt the power that swept over their joined hand, across their bodies and to the next person and the next thing they knew they were being forced to their knees. Opening their eyes they found themselves outside Kagome's home, all but Meranii falling to their knees.

"Wow! That was cool!" Shippo shouted as they got to their feet.

"Sorry about the abrupt landing." Meranii said, turning her head away from the house and seemingly listening. "They are looking for us and very angry that we took Boton along so they can't open a portal." Meranii said a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Then come on." Kagome said, leading the way. "Let's get gone before they notice where we are." She said, leading them to the little shed that held the well.

"Where are we going?" Yukina asked once they were all in the well house. Kagome smiled.

"You'll see." She said. "Now everyone pair up and jump in." The group shared a look. Kagome smiled and looked to Sango. "Would you do the honors?"

"Sure." Sango said and, holding Kirara tightly in her arms, jumped into the well. A blue shimmery light filled the well and Sango was gone.

"Wow." Keiko said. "Me next!" She said, holding out her hand to Yukina. She hesitantly took it and they got up on the side of the well together. "One, two, three!" Keiko counted, basically dragging poor Yukina into the well with her. Once again the well lit up and they were gone. Kagome sat on the side and held out her hand for Boton who sat on the well with her. They grabbed hands and Kagome's turned to Meranii.

"Are you going to follow?" She asked.

"Sure." Meranii said. "I'm going to leave a little something here so we don't have any unwanted followers." She said, causing Kagome to smile. She and Boton gentle pushed off, falling into the well. Once the blue light faded, Meranii closed her eyes, causing the well to light up a pretty green. Smiling she jumped into the well, leaving the well house empty once again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

So how was that everyone? I hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
